The Empty Chair
by MKLG
Summary: Ever realize the empty chair at the start of the XY games? What if that is the seat for a sixth trainer who couldn't make it on time because she was held up? The true hero of the story was never seen until now. This is the story of her and the fight against Team Flare with the aim to become Champion. (Different than game like the ending, but I do take aspects to keep story going.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! MKLG here with another story! Don't worry I won't forget the other ones! I just wanted these out for viewing and reviewing! I hope you all enjoy it and this is like a side route to Pokémon XY games. I noticed the empty chair in the game (hence the name) and the idea popped into my head. Heads up, I've kind of combined it with the manga and made some facts up. Just saying in advance I changed some things to fit the storyline such as no one just moving in the beginning. Hope you enjoy!**

 **The sixth trainer looks like Serena with a brown ponytail, sideswipe bangs with green eyes. She wears the damaged skinny jeans blue, the red shirt and tie, black boots, and black logo hat. She also has a black purse and red sunglasses. Serena and Calem look like if they were the player.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but copies of the games these are based on!**

Chapter 1

Professor Sycamore knew about six children in the Kalos region that were acceptable to receive a Pokémon from him. He was taking them on as students, but he wasn't really going to be their teacher. He was simply providing them with the means to teach themselves. Two were from Vaniville Town, one from Aquacorde Town, one from Santalune City, one from Lumious City, and finally Snowbelle City. He remembered looking into them when they were younger. They all had qualities that made them stand out from any other children in Kalos.

Calem was the child of two veteran trainers he knew. They were excellent trainers and taught their son everything they knew about Pokémon and the world he lived in. He was a good study and knew how to be kind to Pokémon. He knew how to bring out the strengths in them.

The next was Serena and she was the daughter a famous Rhyhorn Racer. She had the drive to do anything she set her mind to. She also knew how to handle even the roughest Pokémon. She was like a tamer.

Number three was Shauna from Aquacorde Town and she was a sweet child whose heart was in the right place. He knew that a journey she find herself and help him the best she could. He knew she would one day find what her and whatever Pokémon she obtained would do.

Four was Tierno and he wanted to be a dancer. He had the skill and could make his dream to have a Pokémon dance crew happen. He was known for thinking everyone as family and giving them nicknames. He knew how to express himself in not the normal ways.

Five was Trevor. He knew Trevor as he lived in Lumious City and spent much of his time at the lab studying. He did well on tests in school and had the intellect to go far. Ask the boy anything and he could tell you that plus more. He figured out anything.

The last trainer was named Zakari and she was recommended by the gym leader from Snowbelle City. She had lived there since she was born and often spent time with the Pokémon Village. She seemed to connect with them and they were never afraid of her. She had the heart of a true trainer and bonded with them.

These qualities would make them great trainers and perhaps one of them could help in his research in Mega Evolution. The ability the make fully evolved Pokémon evolve again to stronger forms through the way of a Key Stone and Mega Stone. He had a few Mega Stones, but that was it. He knew people with Key Stones, but that wouldn't work. He couldn't get them to handle research. He hoped that one of these students would help him. He sent out the letters and hoped to hear back from them that they accepted.

He heard back from the closer towns a few days later. They accepted and were excited. The others had their answers within a few days feeling the same. They were to meet in Aquacorde Town to receive their starters from Tierno and Trevor.

People wondered why he picked six kids, well he had six starters, three from Kalos and three from Kanto. They promised to settle the matter peacefully and fairly. He trusted them to keep their word and he would see to it eventually when they met. Well, just because no problems arose picking starters that didn't mean they didn't have problems getting to the meeting place. 

"So, where is this other trainer?" Shauna asked as she looked across the table at the empty chair next to Serena.

They decided then that three of them pick from Kalos and the other from Kanto. However, the other trainer wasn't there to help make the decision. They didn't want to make a decision and it be wrong. However, she wasn't there. At first everyone was getting annoyed until it was explained.

"I got a message from Professor Sycamore to start without her. Apparently there was a horrible blizzard and she can't make it out here quite yet. Tierno and I are going to meet her later," Trevor explained.

"That stinks!" Shauna said pouting for the trainer.

"It can't be helped. We'll meet her eventually so we'll have to make a decision so I say that she can have one of the Kanto starters," Calem said. They all nodded and agreed. Typically starting trainers got a Kalos starter so it would nice if she didn't get one of those like normal.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can we get our Pokémon then?!" Shauna said excitedly and standing up forgetting about the other trainer. She was a little forgetful.

"Calm down Shauna…" Serena said to her friend in pink.

"Okay…" Shauna said defeated and sitting back down.

"Here they are!" Tierno said pulling the starters from the Kalos. He was happy to make these great friends and were accepting that he wanted to give them all nicknames. Shauna was Shaunee, Trevor was Trevs, Serena was Sere, and Calem was Cal. He knew the other trainer's name was Zakari and was thinking Zack or Zak. He knew they were the same, but some people cared about the spelling. He was excited they were becoming a crew.

"The girls can go first," Calem said being polite to the girls. The girls smiled happily.

"Thanks!" Shauna said. "Oh! I can't pick. Serena, you go first so it will make it easier."

"Thanks…hmm…I know who I want, I choose Fennekin!" Serena said picking the middle Poké Ball that contained the fire-type starter. This was one the she wanted to begin with. It was cute, strong, and even female. She looked ready to take charge and command. It would be perfect and the others seemed to match their partner too.

"Oo! I know who I want! Chespin!" Shauna announced choosing the left. She thought Chespin was adorable and they'd make a great team. It was even better that Chespin was female and seemed as lost as Shauna was in what to do. They both knew they'd find their path together.

"And mine is Froakie, nice to meet you," Calem said picking up his new Pokémon. His Pokémon was male and looked ready to battle. Calem wanted to live up to the name of his parents. Froakie seemed to want to try as well.

Trevor then gave them each their Pokédex and the letter. Luckily home wasn't far for either kid so it wouldn't take too much time out of their journey.

"Hey, what Pokémon will you choose?" Shauna asked the two other boys next to her.

"We figured who we want from the group and we're going to ask Zakari what she thinks when we meet up. We should probably get going," Trevor said to Tierno.

"Yeah, let's go Trevs," Tierno said.

With that they left to go find her hoping the exchange ended well. 

The storm took forever to die down so she could leave. Zakari stopped by the village and said good-bye to her Pokémon friends. They were sad to see their friend go, but they knew she'd be back one day with new friends. She then made her way to Santalune City then down to Aquacorde Town. She'd be okay as the Pokémon in the area weren't really aggressive. It was actually quite faster than she thought and before she knew it she was outside Santalune Forest toward Aquacorde Town. She then saw two trainers coming her way.

"Hi, are you Trevor and Tierno?" Zakari asked put of breath from running almost the entire way.

"Are you Zakari?" Tierno asked the tall brunette. She was tall about Serena's height.

"I am. Sorry I took so long, but that blizzard wouldn't let up," she explained. It was upsetting she couldn't start her journey the way the others got to.

"That's okay, my name is Trevor. We have all your stuff," Trevor said giving her the Pokédex. She accepted and looked it over before putting it in her pocket.

"I'm Tierno, hey since we'll be around each other a lot do you mind? I was thinking like Zack with a C or even Zak without it," Tierno said to her.

Zakari gave the taller boy an odd look and thought about. She didn't have many her own age friends in Snowbelle. Actually, almost all her friends were Pokémon. This would be a good change. If they were going to be around each other then they would have to get along. She had been called nicknames before so why not? These other students were going to be her friends.

"Sure, I guess so, you can call me Zack, with the c," she said. She liked it spelt with C even though her name didn't have one in it.

"Awesome…Zack, got it! I guess we should give you your Pokémon and Dex. Well…all we have left are the Kanto starters, is that alright?" Tierno asking hoping it was. He really hoped so, but it was hard to wait when they needed to get started.

"Yeah, I wanted one of those anyway," Zack said to the boys. She wasn't kidding and even though it was true she could see the hopeful look that she would agree. She knew which starter she wanted from either region and hoped it would be okay. However, she was a person of being fair and would accept any of them. Any Pokémon was a great Pokémon. "So, did you guys have an idea on who you wanted?"

"Well…" Trevor said nervously.

"I can tell that you know…that's okay," she replied. She would be okay with any of them. "Might as well tell me so we can stop beating around the bush."

"Yeah," they both said blushing. She was right and they told her. She smiled. The snow was clearing nicely to clear the path to her start.

 **AN: And that is the end of the first chapter! Hope you've all liked it and yes, you don't know who her starter is until the second chapter. I love feedback so let me know or if you want to give a guess! Hope to hear from you soon! (Sorry, I'm bad at putting in line breaks)**

 **P.S. I also need Pokémon ideas for the characters. For the most part I will sort of stick to what the game has for them, but some need adjustments so let me know! They need to be able to be caught in Kalos basically following the dex. If any have a specific story behind them tell me! Remember, not all will be used as some Pokémon they have already been decided, but I take all suggestions into account! Thanks!**

 **Fun Fact: I did have four stories, but it just became the sequel to one. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you think this is an interesting story and will keep with me! I promise this is different as I have the ending in mind already and trust me I don't think it is very I beat the Champion like. Sorry that the battle isn't what I normally make them, but more than two trainers is harder than I thought. I tried though! Also I tweaked the Kanto starters to make it fair. Anyway, here is the second chapter of The Empty Chair!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Zack, nothing Pokémon related or from the games. I don't own the photo which probably was a huge spoiler alert.**

Chapter 2

"I can tell that you know…that's okay," Zack replied. She would be okay with any of them. None of them were truly better than the other unless you counted in dual type or type advantage in general. If so it was a never ending circle. "Might as well tell me so we can stop beating around the bush."

"Yeah," they both said blushing. Zack was right. They couldn't stand there all day and think about what could be. They did know what starter Pokémon they wanted. They both had dreams in mind with each Pokémon. They couldn't think about it with any other one.

"I want Squirtle," Tierno said. Squirtle would be a great fit with him. Squirtle could dance as it could learn Rapid Spin and other cool moves. Together, perhaps they could entertain the world. Show people the joys of Pokémon in new ways.

Zack released a breath in relief. Squirtle was her second choice. Her first choice was still available, but that also meant her third was too. As said she was okay with him or her too. She looked to Trevor to see him fidget.

"Well, I don't want it to hold you up because you didn't get the Pokémon you wanted…" Trevor stuttered. Trevor, thought about others and new ways to express Pokémon.

"Trevs! Just tell her! She said she would like any of them," Tierno interrupted in a cheerful voice nudging Trevor on the back.

Trevor smiled and rubbed his shoulder. It wasn't hat Tierno hurt him, just the touching. He was shy and with Tierno being like his best friends was unusual. They were totally different in personalities, but he would make it work. His family was so proud that was selected to help the professor and he promised he would. He would with this Pokémon watching out for him.

"I want Bulbasaur, if that's okay?" Trevor asked. Bulbasaur would be able to go places and had a calm personality.

The two boys watched Zack's face for a reaction. They weren't sure how she felt about this. Her starter Pokémon wasn't really her choice. That was one of the best feeling and the most important choices of a starting trainer. Picking their first Pokémon. This was the partner who was going to by their trainer's side until the end. The true first step. Then they saw her smile.

"Great!" she said. "I wanted Charmander the entire time!"

The boys were in relief that this starter Pokémon issues worked out. Neither of them felt as bad because Zack had a choice. She got her choice. Tierno then gave her a Poké Ball that contained her starter. Trevor then gave her, her Pokédex. She smiled brighter.

"Why don't we go look around for Pokémon?" Tierno asked.

"Good idea." Trevor agreed. "You want to come Zack?"

"Nah," she denied with a smile before looking at her new Poké Ball in her hand. "I want to spend time with my partner."

"Cool! We'll see you later!" Tierno said leaving with Trevor.

Zack stared at her new Pokémon that laid inside its ball. She couldn't believe it. She smiled grew and tossed the ball up. In a flash a Pokémon emerged onto the bricks of the bridge. The Pokémon was small and orange with a long tail with a flame on the tip. A pair of bluish eyes stared out.

"Char!" he cried. He then looked around until his eyes found a girl. He looked and had an idea who she was. He eyes grew bright. "Char!"

"Hi Charmander, I'm Zakari, but can be called Zack and I'm your trainer. I hope you'll bear with me," Zack said with a smile.

He never had a trainer. He came over from Kanto not long ago with the others. It had been scary. He might have been his ball the entire time, but he could still tell he was on a plane or car. The lab was different and the next he knew he was being returned told he have a trainer soon. He knew he was getting a trainer, but the knowing did not the uneasy feeling easier. What if they were bad? Or abusive? He thought he would get a male, not female. So far he liked her. She seemed like she would be a good trainer.

"Char!" he happily obliged.

Zack smiled and picked up her new Pokémon in her arms. She hugged and Charmander knew he was going to be able to bond with her. He could feel the love from her.

* * *

They decided to head to Santalune City. First was the forest, but that would a breeze. Zack just came through there and knew the way. As they walked to the entrance she talked with her starter. She told him how she wanted to be the strongest trainer in Kalos so she could help others. Charmander was on board with the decision. As they reached the entrance they heard a voice.

"Zack!" Zack turned to see Tierno and Trevor. They weren't alone as they had three other trainers with them.

"Hi guys," Zack said mainly toward the boys who had given her, her partner.

"Guys, this Zakari or Zack. Zack, this is Calem, Shauna, and Serena," Tierno introduced. Zack nodded to each of them.

"I see you picked Charmander!" Shauna said getting closer.

"Char!" the Pokémon sitting on her shoulder replied.

"I have an idea! We should have a three way battle!" Shauna announced. "This way I can battle you all in my first battle!"

"That sounds great." Calem agreed.

"I agree." Serena said. "You guys in?"

"I am!" Tierno cheered.

"Me too." Trevor said.

"Sure." Zack replied.

A battle sounded good to her. They needed to get on the battling path eventually. Plus it would be awesome to see what her starter could do and get to know her new friends. She looked to her starter and saw a fire in his eyes when mentioning battle. He liked to battle or at least the idea. She wasn't sure if he had any experience. Probably not since he was for a new trainer.

"What teams?"

"How about Kanto versus Kalos?" Serena suggested. She wanted to be on a side she knew could win together. They had been friends before and knew something about Pokémon.

"I wanted boys versus girls…" Shauna whined. She was hoping to get to know the other female of the group. Well, she knew Serena okay, but that didn't mean she couldn't get closer. Zack was a different story. A story she wanted to know.

"It makes sides based on type fair," Serena explained. "Good?"

They all nodded and got into position across from one another.

"All on three. One, two, three! Go Froakie!"

"Go Fennekin!"

"Go Chespin!"

"Go Squirtle!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Get in there Charmander!"

Charmander was the only starter outside his Poké Ball. It was intrigung to watch the others appear before him in front of their trainers. They all seemed well matched to one another. He recognized his teammates, but the other three were strange. They looked to be good opponents though. This was what the other region looked like he decided. Here would be a good start.

"We'll go first. Fennekin use Scratch on Bulbasaur!" Serena started.

"Chespin Vine Whip on Squirtle!" Shauna followed.

"Froakie Bubble on Charmander!" Calem ended.

"Vine Whip Bulbasaur!"

"Dodge it!"

"Dodge!"

Their Pokémon obeyed their trainers' commands. At first they weren't sure with so many Pokémon on the field. They knew it was battle and needed to keep their heads. It wasn't like they weren't going to see these Pokémon again. It was a good time to size each other up though. They wanted to know who was stronger.

"Ember!" Serena called to her fire type. The fire fox fired an Ember and struck the grass type. Bulbasaur shook off the move, but felt that most of his strength was gone.

"Squirtle use Tackle Chespin!" Tierno commanded. Squirtle charged Chespin and Shauna didn't looked worried. Well, of course not, Calem did give them both battling tips.

"Chespin Vine Whip!" Shauna called. Chespin then whipped her vines and hit Squirtle knocking the tiny turtle back into the ground.

"Charmander Ember!"

"Froakie Bubble!"

Both attacks collided, but water defeated fire and Bubble won. The bubble went on and hit Charmander. The Pokémon cried out as he fell. The move was super effective and had done damage. He winced as he fought back the damage pain.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked. Charmander nodded and got up. He still had enough fight left in him.

"Shauna, use Vine Whip again to wrap them," Calem said.

"Okay, Chespin Vine Whip!" Shauna said.

Chespin had heard what Calem said and followed suit. She wrapped the others and lifted them off the ground. The group of Kanto starters weren't very heavy.

"Now Serena! Froakie Bubble!"

"Fennekin Ember!"

The trio struggled to be released before they were fainted. They could feel this would be it for them. Right before the attacks hit Chespin released the trio and they were struck as they fell. When they looked at their Pokémon only one still stood wanting to continue. The other two returned their Pokémon.

"Charmander!" Zack called to her starter. She proud of him. He was a fighter.

"Char!" he cried. He wasn't going to give it even though he didn't have very much left.

"Great! We can still try! Ember!"

Charmander took a breath and released Ember attack. He knew who wanted to hit. The attack hit Chespin and fainted her. He considered that payback for her earlier move.

"Thanks Chespin…" Shauna sighed returning her.

"Fennekin use Scratch!" Serena called. Fennekin took off running for Charmander. Charmander wasn't sure what to do.

"Charmander Scratch too!" Zack retaliated. She had to overpower the fox. She couldn't beat her with fire. She couldn't beat either of them.

Charmander went with the same move and attacked. Charmander and Fennekin scratched at each other. They felt the damage taken and Charmander knew he wasn't going to hold on much longer. Fennekin felt the same. It was only a matter of time.

"Bubble!" Both Zack and Charmander looked to see Froakie launch a Bubble attack. Not having time to dodge Charmander was hit dead on. He fell over fainted on the ground. He moaned as he tried to get himself back.

"Charmander!" Zack cried running to her starter. The fact she lost hadn't hit her yet as she was more concerned about her starter.

"Nice job Serena," Calem said.

"Thanks you too," Serena replied as she praised her Fennekin afterward.

Charmander felt the comforting hands of his trainer on his back slowly trying to sit him up. She kept asking if he was okay. He didn't worry about that. He glared at Froakie and Fennekin. They stood proud as their trainer congratulated them on winning. They defeated him and one day he would defeat them. They should know they found a fierce rival within the fire type. He then looked to his trainer to see her face. It was filled with concern. He didn't want to see that face again. He liked the attention, but her facial expression was laced with fear. He didn't want her to be afraid.

"Here, should help him recover," Calem said giving her an Oran Berry. He gave each of them one.

"Thanks," Zack said taking it and putting it in front of Charmander's mouth. "Here."

Zack wasn't really happy as the events began to set in. She had lost and they acted like nothing was wrong. To them nothing was. Zack hated to admit she was sore loser. She hated to lose, but she knew she could learn from the experience. If she knew what that was. That losing sucked. She knew not to ever forget about another Pokémon when you're outnumbered. It was her mistake. She picked up her starter and hugged him. She was still proud of him. He did well for his first battle. She didn't feel she did and promised herself she would be a better trainer. In order to help others she needed to help herself and her partner.

"Well, how about we all go see the healer and meet back up here in an hour," Calem suggested. They nodded and left the route to go back.

That was how Charmander and Zack felt. They were going backwards. Sometimes one needs to take a few steps back to take even one forward.

* * *

After healing Zack said she'd meet them in outside the forest in an hour. She said she was going shopping and then to look around. Shauna offered to go with her, but Zack said thanks, but she'd rather go alone. She knew they were talking about her as soon as she left. She didn't care. People in her home town did it all the time. Her first battle and she lost. She sighed as they walked and Charmander seemed different. Kind of upset and going to burn the world.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked him as they reached the start of Route 2.

"Char…" he huffed. He didn't want to talk about. He felt like the battle was his fault. He didn't know much about battling, but he enjoyed it.

"Don't like to lose huh?" Zack guessed. She felt the same and could tell what was on his mind. She needed to set him straight. He couldn't go on with this on his shoulders.

"Charmander!" he snapped. Then he realized he snapped at Zack. She had been nothing, but kind to him. "Der…"

"I know." She said kneeling down to pet him on the head. "Losing bites…hard, but we aren't going to win all the time. We just get stronger from the blows we take. Together we'll lose and together we'll win. Don't worry, I saw that rivalry with those two and it is mutual. We won't lose to them again. It was my fault we lost, never will it be yours. Remember that. Just stay with me, okay?" Zack said to her starter as she stuck out her fist. She wanted to start something like this with her partner. It would be good for bonding if they had something they did for wins or just moments like this.

"Charmander!" Charmander cried happily as he fist bumped her. He liked fist bumping. It was signal for trust for him. He was planning to stay with her. He couldn't be really mad. She was as much of a beginner as he was. Plus she was his only real friend here. She was also one who would be with him through this.

"Come on," she said smiling as she nudged him, "we better go before they think we're sulking."

"Char!"

 **AN: And there is chapter 2! I hope you liked it and will stay with me! Please read on, review, follow, or favorite! Anything helps and I love to hear from my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello wonderful people of Fanfiction! I have been inspired to write by my reviewer OhayoOhayo thus I present Chapter 3! Thanks for the feedback and suggestion! With that said I think I have an estimate finish on the full teams for each character! I still might play around with some though. Sorry if some characters seem OOC. Anyway, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Zack, everything else is provided by others to use for our entertainment.**

Chapter 3

Outside Santalune Forest was where Zack and Charmander were waiting for the others. She looked around and saw no one coming. She was beginning to wonder if they had gone ahead without her. It wouldn't be the first time 'friends' had left her. She looked around and saw a few wild Pokémon. A Caterpie and a Spewpa. She wasn't really interested in catching them or any in the area. She sighed and looked to her Charmander who was running around. He looked to be chasing his tail. She liked he was lively Pokémon that seemed like could take anything thrown at him.

"Hey bud, what do you say we get going?" she asked him. He stopped running and looked to his trainer and nodded. He was beyond ready to go.

"Hey Zack!" she heard. Zack turned to Shauna running up to her with her…their friends. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Calem was showing us how to catch a Pokémon and then Tierno caught his first Pokémon!"

"It's okay and sounds awesome!" Zack replied.

"Here. You weren't there so I couldn't give them to you," Calem said giving Zack and bunch of empty Poké Balls. "My parents are trainers and made sure I was stocked."

"Too stocked if you asked me…" Shauna interjected. Zack made a laugh at the comment. "You laughed!"

"Yeah, I tend to when something funny is said," Zack said. Zack could feel herself opening up to them.

"Shall we get going?" Trevor asked.

They all nodded and went inside the forest.

"Hey Zack! You wanna walk together?" Shauna asked.

"Why?" Zack asked unsure why someone would want to walk with her.

"Well Calem and Serena are going together and so are Tierno and Trevor so I figured…" Shauna started explaining before she was cut off by Zack's hand.

"I was just curious and sure!" Zack said.

Shauna instantly smiled with Zack accepting the offer. She wasn't offend before when Zack said no because of the battle. She figured the trainer needed a little time to herself. Shauna wasn't into battles as the others might be, but she still understood. Shauna remembered as a little girl and how she couldn't fit in with some of the other trainers because she wasn't interested in battles. So she learned about them and people talked to her. That was how she met Calem and Serena.

"You're from Snowbelle City right?" Shauna asked as they walked.

"Yup," Zack affirmed.

"So, what's it like living there?" Shauna asked. She had never there. Accepting Professor Sycamore's request gave the chances to see the world and learn.

"If it wasn't for the areas around I don't think I would ever see grass," Zack joked.

"Seriously?" Shauna said shocked.

"Yeah, the place is all snow. I like it out here, it's not as cold," Zack added.

"I bet…" Shauna trailed.

"Hey! You two!" The two girls turned to see two trainer were staring at them. One was a girl while the other was a boy.

"Us?" Zack asked.

"Who else?" the girl asked in snotty way. Zack was nice and didn't make a comment about her attitude.

"Want to have a double battle?" the boy asked.

Zack and Shauna looked at each and smiled. They both technically lost the battle and it was time for some redemption.

"Yeah!" they both replied.

"Go Charmander!"

"Go Chespin!"

"Go Pansage!"

"Go Pikachu!"

Zack looked over her opponents thinking about them. Pansage would rather simple to take out with Charmander. Pikachu would the problem being an electric type and no type disadvantage.

"Let's get started! Pikachu Thunder Shock!"

"Pansage Bullet Seed!"

"Ember!"

"Vine Whip!"

The Ember attack intercepted the Thunder Shock while the Vine Whip blocked the Bullet Seed. Chespin had a talent for using her vines in battle to her advantage.

"Ember again on Pansage!" Zack commanded.

"Tackle on Pansage!" Shauna said planning to double team the grass monkey.

The plan worked too as Pansage was hit by the Ember and heavily damaged. He didn't have time to do anything about the incoming Tackle attack that fainted him. He fell on to his back and moaned. He was done. The boy cried out furiously that he lost and hoped his partner would save them. She was a better battler than he was.

"Pikachu Thunder Shock!"

"Dodge it!" Both female trainer cried. Both Pokémon moved in different directions avoiding the electric type move.

"Chespin, give Pikachu a toss with Vine Whip!" Shauna said. Chespin responded and grabbed Pikachu tossing her up. She freaked out as the electric type knew she wasn't supposed to fly. She didn't think about the other Pokémon as she was more worried about the ground. "Now Zack!"

"Ember!"

"Char!" The Ember attack hit Pikachu and in smoke she fell to the ground. As she hit she fainted from the impact that took the rest of her strength.

"Pikachu!" the girl cried to her fallen Pokémon.

"Yay!" the girls cheered as they high fived each other.

"That was awesome!" Shauna rejoiced. The other two trainers returned their Pokémon and left upset they had lost to them. They had more training to do. They challenged them after training together, but it seemed like they needed to train again.

Zach agreed with her comment and felt a sense of redemption. She was gaining more confident in her battling skills. Sure, it wasn't complete redemption until Charmander defeated Froakie and Fennekin. She looked to her starter happy he had won. He chatted happily with Chespin who chatted back. She wondered what they talked about. Maybe one day someone will figure out how to talk or understand Pokémon, but she knew she didn't have forever.

"I think they'll be good friends," Shauna said about their starters as she nudged Zack.

"I think so too," Zack replied.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur!" they heard a little farther up. It was Trevor.

"Let's go!" Zack said Shauna and her made a run for it. It clear the boy was in battle, but the context was unclear.

They ran up too see the orange haired trainer with the Bulbasaur in battle with a male Pikachu. They could tell by the tail. Trevor looked like he wanted to catch it, but Pikachu seemed too fast. The speedy electric type kept moving around and avoiding the different attacks Trevor sent at it. The Pikachu was smart to use his advantages. The boy knew he had to slow it down.

"Leech Seed! Trevor called.

Bulbasaur took aim and fired his attack. The small seed that emerged from his bulb hit the ground at where Pikachu's feet were going to be at next. Zack had to admit that was clever. The vines rapidly grew out of the ground and wrapped around the mouse.

"Pikaa!" the Pikachu cried trying to escape as the vines stripped him of energy.

"Now use Tackle!" Trevor commanded. Bulbasaur tackled him and he was freed from the vines. However, the Leech Seed had done its job as Pikachu was too weak to move. "Go Poké Ball!"

The ball hit the downed Pikachu and absorbed him. The ball hit the ground and began to shake. The onlookers looked anxiously to see if the Pokémon would catch. Then the ball stopped and a sparkle flashed as he was caught.

"Way to go Trevor!" Shauna said running up to the boy. "I wanted to catch one too! They're so cute!"

"Thanks." Trevor replied. He wanted to catch one since Tierno got busy with a trainer he went off to look for one.

"I leave for one minute and you get another Pokémon!" Tierno said running up to join them. "Way to go Trevs!"

"Thank you."

Zack looked upon the solemn face of Trevor. She could tell he was happy that he caught the Pikachu. She thought about who would be her first capture. What kind of Pokémon will it be? What type? How will the battle go? He mind kept racing at the thought of it.

Sometime later they were exiting Santalune Forest. Zack had a few more battles with trainers and Charmander was growing strong. Shauna didn't get her own Pikachu, but she claimed she'd still go out and catch the cutest Pokémon. Apparently Serena nor Calem caught anything. Zack wondered why, but it was their choice. She admitted that the Pokémon in the area didn't seem like some she want to raise either. Those two trainers were different to her. Calem seemed like a head on type of trainer with vast knowledge while Serena looked like she could take on a Rhyperior. Both appeared that would make strong trainers one day.

"What are you guys planning to do?" Shauna asked as they stood outside the forest.

"I'm going to challenge the gym," Calem said.

"Me too," Serena added.

"I'm going to look around for Pokémon," Tierno answered.

"I'll join you," Trevor said to the taller trainer.

"What about you Zack?" Shauna asked.

"I might do all those," Zack answered. With the new area meant new Pokémon and perhaps here she'd find her first partner or even a few trainers. She could use any practice presented if she wanted to prove herself.

It then they split up going different ways. The path was open for each of them to go explore in order to find out what the professor wanted to teach them. Some of the best teachers want you to find out for yourself as it is more rewarding.

* * *

Zack walked around the grassy area near the city. She really didn't want to go into city yet. She wanted to catch her first Pokémon. She knew she'd have wait out for Pokémon. She just couldn't run around and hope to find one. She saw a small tree and sat down under it. Perhaps the right one would come to her.

Charmander looked curiously at her not understanding what she was doing. Weren't they going to the town and challenge the gym? She also said something about catching Pokémon. His new trainer seemed indecisive. He hoped he wasn't the one who was going to make decisions. He didn't want to sit there under a tree. It seemed a waste of time. Well, he could train by himself around the area.

He went to the other side of the tree and looked up. A few berries were hanging off the branch by stems. Looked like target practice to him. He stared up at the berries with an intense glare. It looked so serious. He was taking aim. He took a deep breath and fired a couple embers hitting the berries dead on. The sound of his attack and hitting the berries made Zack turn to look at her starter.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked in a playful like manner.

"Char." Charmander simply pointed at the roasted berries that were on the ground. Zack smiled and picked one up. She sniffed it. It reminded her of when the power went out and they burnt anything to keep warm. That included berries or candles. She took a nibbled and made a disgusted face.

"I think you got it little too burnt bud," Zack giggled as she dropped the overly roasted fruit.

Charmander snorted and felt his pride take a light hit. He knew she was being funny, but still. The fire type knew that he also needed to learn control. He looked up toward a pill of leaves it the tree. Perfect. He'd blast them.

"Mander!" he cried as he fired his Ember attack. The weaker fire type move hit the target, but neither of them expected the pill of leave to hit the ground with a thud. That and something grey emerge from them.

"Burmy!" the Pokémon cried. The Pokémon looked angry that they had disturbed.

"Sorry!" Zack cried to appease the Bagworm Pokémon. The Pokémon quickly gathered leaves to cover itself. It then glared at her and launched into a Tackle attack. The Burmy was strong and a high level to already know that move.

"Char!" the Kanto fire starter cried as he was hit.

"Ember!" Zack commanded.

Charmander regained himself and attacked. The move was a direct hit. Despite the bug type was strong, it couldn't the super-effective move and was severely weaken. The leaves of its cloak were burnt and falling off again. This Pokémon intrigued her greatly. It was strong and a fighter.

"Charmander!"

"Right. Go Poké Ball!" Zack said throwing an empty Poké Ball. The ball hit Burmy and sucked him inside. The ball landed on the ground and began to shake. Patiently and nervously they waited in suspense and after three it stopped shinning caught. "Yay!"

"Char!"

Zack ran up to the newest Pokémon and picked up his ball. She stared at it embracing the moment of catching her first Pokémon. It wasn't exactly how she envisioned this moment, but it was close. Her journey was beginning to shape up.

"Go!" she called out her new partner.

"Burmy!"

"Hi Burmy. I'm Zack and this is Charmander. I'm really sorry about before and I hope we can be great friends and partners," Zack said laying in the ground to get eye level.

The Bagworm Pokémon looked at this girl with curious eyes. He didn't know what about her made him feel close. She made him at ease and that she was sincere. All the anger that he felt when being attacked melted away. The only part of Burmy left was the gentle side that didn't mind battling. Charmander seemed to be a fine Pokémon and there was no doubt that he would be treated the same, with care and love.

"Burmy!" the Bagworm cheered. He liked the idea of this team as long as it was with her.

Zack liked this idea too. She couldn't believe how well Burmy took to her. It was like with Charmander, but different. Charmander was a starter and knew that one day he would receive a trainer. She guessed that it was her time with Pokémon as a kid it made it easier and trusting to them. If she only knew. Only if they all knew. Zack and her team were going to be great. Nothing could stop them.

 **AN: And there is Chapter 3! Sorry that is may not seem like my normal, but I was running out of steam and didn't want to ramble were it would be crappy. Anyway, I hope you at least liked it and review if you want! I hope you'll come back for chapter 4 and the rest of the story in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hola! Hope you're all doing well and welcome back to the next chapter of The Empty Chair! Sorry I haven't updated much as I'm busy college student!**

 **Disclaimer: Since Thursday (7** **th** **) was my birthday and I'm 21, ya think I could get some rights…I didn't think so either…**

Chapter 4

Santalune City was a beautiful place. Zack thought the town was peaceful and was happy that Tierno showed her and Shauna around. Sadly that meant Shauna dragging her into a clothing shop or more like a hat shop. Zack didn't need another hat. She liked the one she had. Zack didn't see why Shauna needed a hat. Jokingly none of them would really fit her wild hair. Shauna acted like she was offended at Zack's comment. They were becoming fast friends.

Shauna was happy that Zack at least hung out with her. Serena never did this with her. Just hand out and look at stores and maybe do some shopping. Serena was all about finding the newest and toughest Pokémon and seeing if she could tame it. She was like her mother after all. Shauna also knew Zack wanted to have her gym battle and continue on her journey. She needed to learn to take a break sometimes. She already caught her first Pokémon, she needed to relax right? As they were walking out the two saw Calem exiting and Serena going in. Zack sighed knowing her battle wouldn't be until tomorrow.

* * *

Zack laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts about how her journey was going so far were going through her mind. She also thought about how in the world she was going to be able to help Pokémon and still be a trainer. For some reason the ideals didn't match up to her. She needed to find a way to make her ideals connect. Maybe on her way she could think of something or it might appear before her.

She looked down the warm bodies beside her to see her two Pokémon, Charmander and Burmy. She told Burmy that he couldn't go to bed with his cloak and the bug type was a little offended thinking she was joking. Zack was serious, but kind of joking. She wasn't going to have leaves or trash in the bed if he was sleeping with her. They all laughed and Burmy sucked up his pride and released the cloak. Burmy was happy they didn't judge him about the way he looked underneath it all. They all laughed at the events until Charmander threw a small pillow at Zack. Zack threw one back and started a small pillow fight. About ten minutes afterward the collapsed on the bed laughing. Zack has happy they bonding so well. All what was happening since leaving home was incredible. If her journey ended here she would be content. Not thrilled, but at least it was fun.

Zack smiled at her two partners who were snoring softly. Well, Burmy was snoring softly while Charmander sounded like an engine. Burmy was curled up at her side while Charmander's head was against her other side while his body was sprawled out. They had worked hard today from training and deserved to sleep. They were excited about training and battling as she was. They would great in tomorrow's battle. She didn't have any doubts in her mind about it. She smiled before settling down and drifting off to sleep. Her Pokémon's snores were relaxing and she out in minutes.

* * *

They all woke up the alarm clock set. Charmander wished he could Ember the noise maker, but he was sure Zack didn't want to have to pay for it. Burmy was used to getting up early and was actually already up. Zack almost told Charmander to use Ember on the clock and mistake it that she was having a dream about battling it. Made sense to her. She had a battle today so having a dream would be acceptable. The fire type and his trainer groaned before rolling out of bed while the bug type watched on.

About an hour later Zack was standing in front of the Santalune Gym. The sun was shining. It was a perfect day for a gym battle. She took a deep breath before walking inside. When she entered the lobby was filled with pictures of bug types. The photos were amazing to look at. They captured the moments perfectly. Zack could tell just by the pictures this was a bug-type gym.

"Hello there!" a voice said. Zack looked to see a blonde come in from the glass double door ahead of her. "Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"I am." Zack answered.

"Excellent. My name is Viola and I'm the gym leader here," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Zakari, but I can be called Zack."

"Come this way Zack."

Zack followed Viola to the back where the gym was located. The area was a normal battle field with trees going around onlookers' path. Zack thought it was nice.

"Is this a challenger Ms. Viola?" a female referee asked.

"Yep and I'm guessing you want to get started right away."

"I do."

"Well, then I am the photographer and this is my picture. I won't let you ruin this shot so I'll be starting with Surskit!" Viola called her bug and water type.

"Burmy I choose you!" Zack called her own bug type.

"Adorable!" Viola cried as she picked up her camera and took a picture of Burmy with Zack in the background. "Sorry, every time I see a bug type I need a picture and at least this will be keep sake. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Trainers begin!"

"Surskit Quick Attack!" Viola called and Surskit took off.

"Protect!" Zack countered. Burmy put up a protective shield which Surskit slammed into. Viola knew that was a counter she used and that apparently if wouldn't be working in this battle. "String Shot into a Tackle!"

Burmy had the move String Shot up his sleeve. He learned it by watching other bug types such as Caterpie, Scatterbug, and Weedle. He was happy to share this with his new trainer.

"Surskit use Bubble!"

"Dodge it!"

"Sweet Scent!" Surskit stopped and unleashed a Sweet Scent. The smell got to the dodging Burmy and instantly he became immobilized. The smell was heavenly. He could smell it all day. "Bubble!"

"Burmy!" Zack cried to her newest partner. Burmy quickly regained himself. That Bubble helped clear his senses and he was ready to get back into the battle. "You okay?"

"Burmy!" he shouted that he was.

"Great, use Tackle!"

"Protect!"

Zack knew Burmy had quick reflexes and could handle a quick change in move choice.

"String Shot and wrap yourself around!

"Me!" he cried as he fired his String Shot and attached to Protect. He used the force of his tackle to begin circling the dome which his silk stuck to. After most of it was covered he released it and moved back.

"Surskit!" Viola cried out as Surskit had to let the Protect down causing the string to come down on her.

"Tackle!" Zack called and Burmy tackled the mass of string which an opponent laid underneath. Surskit attempt to get out, but was unsuccessful. "Tackle again!"

"Surskit!"

"Surskit is unable to battle! The winner is Burmy!"

"Yeah! Nice job Burmy!" Zack praised her Pokémon.

"Burmy!"

"That was good. You used Protect against us knowing it couldn't be held for long," Viola commented. "But you won't win against my last Pokémon that easy. Go Vivillon!"

"Vivi!"

"Start with Gust!" Viola commanded.

Vivillon flapped her wings and a gust wind came from them. Burmy had nothing to hold onto and was blown away. He slammed into the wall surrounding and slid down. He had swirls in his eyes. He fainted.

"Burmy…" he moaned.

"Burmy is unable to battle!" the referee called.

Zack sighed and pulled out his Poké Ball. She raised it and said, "Nice job Burmy. You did a great job," as she returned him for rest. She clipped his ball back and grabbed her other one. "Alright bud, you're up. Go Charmander!"

"Char!"

"You think a fire type will help you win. We'll see. Vivillon use Sleep Powder!"

"Charmander use Smokescreen!"

A thick black smoke covered the field and Vivillon's attack could make a mark. She couldn't see where she was aiming at.

"Vivillon calm down!"

"Charmander use Ember!" Zack commanded.

"Char!"

"Blow away the smoke with Gust!" Viola tried and Vivillon's wings flapped and created a powerful Gust blowing away Charmander's cover. "Tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Zack said before Charmander responded with rolling out of the way of the Tackle attack. "Now Ember!"

Charmander released multiple embers from his mouth and directly hitting Vivillon. She took damage and attempted to fly away. As she attempted to get away she was enveloped in flames.

"Vivi!" she cried as a burn status took over.

"Oh no Vivillon!" Viola shouted in surprise. "Looks like we'll have to take the offense then. Vivillon use Tackle!"

Vivillon came in quickly toward Charmander. Charmander waited for Zack's command, but didn't hear anything. Charmander looked back to his trainer and he saw her mouth something to him. He understood what she was talking about and nodded. Vivillon was almost on top of him.

"Now Charmander!" Zack yelled.

"Char!" he said as he turned quickly and brought his tail around slamming it into Vivillon. She was thrown back away from Charmander and was engulfed in flames taking burn damage again.

"Yes!" Zack cheered to herself. "Now Charmander Ember!"

Charmander took a deep breath and fired his Ember at her. They pelted the bug type dealing super-effective damage. Vivillon was done for. She fell out of the air and to the ground where she stayed, fainted.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so the winner is Charmander this the battle goes to the challenger!" the referee announced.

"Yay! Go Charmander!" Zack said running to her partner and taking him in her arms. She hugged him tight and he kind of squirmed to get away.

"Char!" he cried.

"Sorry," Zack said letting him go.

"Zack, that was excellent. You surprised and you have capture a true view of what battling is. Here, you deserve the Bug Badge."

"Thank you," Zack said accepting the badge. She smiled proudly as this was the first step. She was right about her Pokémon doing great in their battle. She truly believed with them as her partners she could make a difference.

* * *

Zack looked at the time after her Pokémon were healed. It was about four in the afternoon and she decided she had time to at least attempt to make to Lumious City. She stopped in at the mart before heading out. As she reached the exit of town toward the city she saw a familiar pink outfit.

"Thanks so cool you write for a newspaper!" Shauna cried talking to a tall woman.

"Thanks. I like to write about trainers and Pokémon." She answered.

"Hi Shauna," Zack said to her friend.

"Hi Zack!" Shauna said happy to see her. "This is Alexa! She writes for a newspaper in Lumious City!"

"Cool."

"Wait, your name is Zack, short for Zakari?" Alexa asked.

"It is," she answered.

"My sister just called and told me about you. She's the gym leader. I guess I have another trainer to keep an eye on. She told about also two other trainers who defeated her using one Pokémon. She said it was a Froakie and a Fennekin." Alexa explained. "Well I have to get back, but please feel free to stop by."

"Wasn't she cool Zack," Shauna started. "I mean she knows what she wants to do and…"

Zack wasn't really listening to what Shauna had to say. Yes, it was kind of rude, but she was seething at fact that both Calem and Serena had defeated Viola with one Pokémon. They just kept getting stronger and Zack was beginning to wonder if she would ever catch up with them. At least she could say she probably had more Pokémon than them. She would just have to work harder. They might not know about the rivalry they started with their new friend.

 **AN: Sorry if this seemed short, but this was all I had planned for this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon! I planned out most of it so that's a plus. In the meantime please review, favorite, and/or follow! Thanks and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for the support! First sorry about this SUPER lengthy author note, but this is important. To my Guest Reviewer about the nicknames. It's an awesome an idea and goes along with Zack's theme for the story about bonding with Pokémon. I'll explain more about at the end of chapter since you're not here for that. On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Zack and that's about it so I guess that means I don't own anything else.**

Chapter 5

Zack could see the buildings and tower of Lumious City from where she was on Route 4. She hadn't been on the route long and was almost there. It was pretty much a straight shot. Zack even battled a couple trainers on the way and her Pokémon were growing stronger by the day. It wouldn't be long before they evolved. That was if they wanted too. Charmander had learned Dragon Rage and Burmy learned Bug Bite yesterday. They had worked hard and were happy about their new moves.

When they stopped last night Zack thought it was cute Charmander ran around like trying to scare everything and roaring like he was a fierce dragon. Burmy humored the fire type and pretended to be scared. Zack giggled and Burmy wondered how long he would have to keep up the act. Charmander eventually stopped after he attempted to scare a Flabébé and she 'attacked' him with Fairy Wind. Meaning attack was that she sent a breeze at him. Charmander took the attack as defeat and settled down. Fairy types were super-effective on dragons.

The next morning was simple enough with a goal to reach the city. She was to meet the Professor today. She was excited and wanted to thank him for all he did for her. Anyway, Zack thought the day was beautiful. The sun was shining, Fletchlings chirping, and the Pokémon around the area where smiling. There was a slight breeze which felt nice contrasting to the perfect temperature of about 80 degrees.

"Zack!"

Zack heard her name being shouted and looked to her side to see her friend in pink, Shauna, running up to her. She looked she was in a hurry, but needed her.

"Hey, what's up?" Zack asked.

"I need your help." Shauna said quickly as she kept looking back up the road.

"With?"

"I want to catch a Skitty! I tried earlier and couldn't. Will you help me?!" Shauna begged. It seemed like Shauna had yet to catch her first Pokémon.

Zack didn't know what to think about Shauna's plea, but it was understandable. This kind of feeling seemed to happen a lot when having friends. It was frustrating when it looked like you were behind your friends. Not that she understood that. She was kind of getting her own understanding though. However, didn't seem to ask anything about catching plus Zack knew she had seen the process done before.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Zack asked curiously.

"Two!" Shauna revealed. Zack knew about Chespin, who was her other?

"Then what's the problem?" Zack asked. Apparently she had been mistaken about how many Pokémon Shauna had. By her pleading for help Zack thought she only had one.

"This Skitty is tricky and it's so cute!" Shauna squealed. This Skitty knew how to use the area around her to escape and that was one reason why Shauna lost her the first time. Plus she had put Lil' Chespin to sleep! Zack put her hands over her ears to cut the high pitch squeal. "Please Zack! You're the only around and won't think anything! You're so nice and smart!"

"Are you buttering me up?" Zack asked.

"Is it working?" Shauna asked.

"No," Zack admitted and Shauna's face dropped, "but I will help you."

"Thank you!" Shauna said hugging her.

"Not a touching person…" Zack said quickly.

"Sorry!" Shauna said letting go. She then grabbed Zack and pulled to where she last saw Skitty. Zack had to start running herself or she would trip over her own feet. At least Shauna was taking her closer to Lumious City. Less self-walking she would have to do. Win. Win.

Skitty was prancing around the grass mazes outside Lumious City. She felt proud of herself. A trainer came by and tried to catch her. She was a smart kitty. The trainer was foolish and was easy to escape from. The battle didn't last long either. One move and Skitty had her escape in sight so she took it. She wasn't planning to get caught. She liked to run around and play. The area was perfect for her. Skitty's smiling and happiness stopped when her ears heard footsteps and grass moving.

"Skitty! I'm going to get you!" Shauna said. "Go Azurill!"

Skitty's eyes widen seeing the same trainer from before and using an awake Pokémon. Was she going to give up? Skitty guessed she might have to put the trainer to sleep too. She might have to run for it or she'd never escape her. She turned to run and ran into a lizard. She didn't remember this kind of Pokémon out here. She then saw he had a trainer too.

"Char!" Charmander shouted.

"Mwa!" Skitty shouted and turned, but ran into the normal and fairy type.

"Az!" Azurill shouted as she used her tail to toss Skitty into the open where Shauna was ready to battle and capture her.

"Now Azurill use Water Gun!" Shauna said and Azurill came from the maze released a shot of water.

Zack looked on as Shauna battled the Skitty. She had wondered who Shauna's other Pokémon was when she said she had two. Zack's fist thought was right thinking it was under the category of cute. Zack also took notice how much better Shauna had gotten at battling. She had more confidence. Zack was glad she didn't help as much as she thought she was going to. She only helped prevented the Pokémon from making an escape like a Mean Look. It seemed like it was fair.

"Azurill use Bubble!"

"Azu!" she cried as she attacked the other Pokémon with bubbles.

"Alright, go Poké Ball!" Shauna said as she threw her Poké Ball. It bounced off the grounded Skitty and sucked the Pokémon inside. Shauna and Zack watched patiently as they watch the ball shake before it shined caught. "I did it! I caught Skitty! Thank you Azurill, Zack, and Charmander."

"Azurill!"

"Char!"

"Not a problem. I'm happy you caught it." Zack said as she watched Shauna jumping around excited that she caught the Pokémon she wanted.

"Thanks! Hey we should getting to the lab!" Shauna announced as she remembered returning Azurill.

"Let's go!" Zack said as the two went off running after she returned Charmander.

* * *

Both trainers arrived in Lumious City sooner than they thought. They were still late though. The Professor was expecting them about ten minutes ago. From where they entered the city they could see the lab and sprinted down the street. The two burst into the lab and up the elevator.

"We're here!" Shauna yelled slightly out of breath.

"Sorry we're late!" Zack added.

Professor Sycamore smiled and laughed. He was sure he picked a great group of kids to take under his wing. They were energetic and dedicated. They weren't even really late. He just set a time and to be there around then. He figured some may get held up wanting to catch a Pokémon or a battle.

"Not a problem. Come on over so we can go ahead and get started." Professor Sycamore. "First of all I want to thank you all for accepting the offer. You're all from different towns of Kalos and each have traits that make you stand out from others to call your own. I want you to learn and embrace these gifts and be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" all the Pokédex holder chorused.

"Yes, it is a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! My research is about finding out these mysteries and I'm hoping on your journeys you'll help me out."

"That sounds awesome!" Zack stated. Mega Evolution. That maybe something that could help her and if she looked into it she would find out more information this being able to form ideals.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? The town's history may have some clues. On your journeys you'll meet many different people and Pokémon with multiple ways of thinking. Accept this even though it might conflict with your own as this will truly broaden your horizons."

"Professor, what if a way of thinking is wrong, unmoral?"

Everyone turned to voice of the question…Zack. It was innocent, but loaded question. None of them had thought about it either. The professor seemed speechless.

"Why would ask that?" Serena asked. She didn't mean to sound snotty, but it came out that way. She barely knew the girl with the other fire starter. However, she did ruin a nice moment.

"It's a simple question. I've heard of other groups out there in the world who want to use Pokémon for evil. Shouldn't we not do something about them?" Zack added.

"Zack, though that is true. That is for you to decide." Sycamore answered finally thinking of an answer. He remembered her living by Pokémon Village. She understood abandonment, mistreatment, or in general, unmoral.

"Okay." Zack said okay with the answer given.

"Now that's settle, go and be the best trainers!" Sycamore said.

* * *

Zack walked out of the elevator in silence. Now that she thought about it she shouldn't have asked the question. It was stupid. It caused problems and she bet her money her 'friends' were judging her for it. Wasn't her fault. She can't take blame for her mindset. Wasn't this about what Professor Sycamore was talking about? She has a different way of thinking and it happens to be kind of negative. They should accept her and even the thought of it happening. During Zack's inner thoughts she kept walking and eventually bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Zack said looking at a man's chest. Zack tilted her head back and looked up at a tall man in black with orange hair. "Hi…"

"Hello. It's perfectly fine. You looked to be in deep thought." The man said to her. He then saw five more children coming their way. "I see you carry a Pokédex. How wonderful! You are a chosen one. I wonder what you will bring…what you all will bring. My name is Lysandre. A word of advice is to use all the knowledge and resources given so one day you can help make the world a better place. People and Pokémon together must work together is they want to achieve any goal. I only stopped by to see you kids before you left. Desires…my desire…it is for a more beautiful world!"

The tall man left and Zack couldn't help, but think he talked too much. However, she listened to what he had to say and she thought it was helpful. She did desire something…a safer world without any injustice. She could do that together with her Pokémon.

"Hey Zack!" Zack turned to see her friends. The one who spoke was Serena. "I wanted to sorry about my attitude."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have asked." Zack replied.

"Nah." Serena waved off. "So I see you got the Bug Badge. Calem and I did too so I guess we're rivals in a way."

"I think it will be interesting to see each other grow and who can become a top trainer. Like a competition." Calem added.

"I guess so. I look forward to it." Zack said. She hoping that they would say something. If so those went on their own then she would never get her chance against them again.

"I guess we all have something to look forward to!" Shauna said.

"Yeah, I will complete the Pokédex." Trevor said.

"And I'll have my awesome dance crew!" Tierno said as he did a little dance.

Zack smiled. They all had desires despite how different they were. She kind of felt like a part of them. Now she just needed to do the same with her Pokémon. The question was, how?

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Next time will be the incorporation of the name and the reveal so I will give it some time before updating. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you review, follow, and/or favorite in the meantime! See you next time!**

* * *

 **To the nickname idea! So,** **I'm having trouble coming up with good ones for the Pokémon I have planned out. I did research for Charmander and Burmy and I'm stuck. I don't want to go super basic or unoriginal. So I have some and I was wondering can I get some opinions or even suggestions.**

 **Charmander: **

**Firestorm (Sorry! Nostalgic reasons: My first Charmander when I was little and playing Blue; I'm old…)**

 **Prothero**

 **Azar**

 **Uriah**

 **Burmy: **

**Attacus**

 **Imperial**

 **Lunaro**

 **Prometheus**

 **So I also opened a poll if don't want to review or PM me. That will be featured on my profile for Charmander and Burmy together so you'll have to pick twice. Or as said let me know a suggestion and I might pick it. I have an idea how to introduce the idea and the poll will be open until I write the chapter which could be between one to two weeks or so. I going to update my other stories first before this one. If comes down to it I'll pick one and hope for the best. THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello Everyone! Glad you've all returned for this chapter! I'm glad to announce that I have decided on Charmander's and Burmy's nicknames. They are…to be revealed within the chapter! Hehehe. Sorry! Thanks to who voted and sadly I had to make the final choice, but I went off the ones who tied. I have the rest, but one done so go me! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Zack! Ha! Got one!**

Chapter 6

Zack arrived in Camphrier Town few days later. Her Pokémon were getting stronger by the day. Zack could see evolution in their futures. She couldn't help but wonder who would be first. They both seemed due anytime. Speaking of evolution Zack remembered she needed to check out the palace about Mega Evolution.

"Nothing?" Zack asked hearing what the keeper told her.

"Sorry, but we don't know anything about it." The man told her.

"Oh thanks…" Zack said leaving the castle defeated.

After hearing about it from the Professor he kind of got her hopes up. As Zack walked back to the center sad she didn't find anything out. She wanted to know more about it. Just the idea seemed to strike her as awesome. Even though she didn't fully understand the concept didn't mean it would stop her from learning. She sat down on a bench and released her two partners. They had been in their Poké Balls all day so she figured being out would be good for them.

"Char!"

"Burm!"

"Hi guys."

"Oh Akai, you're so cute!" Zack heard a trainer near her talk to her Axew. Zack carefully peered over and saw Axew respond. The dragon type saw her.

"Ax!"

"Hello." The girl said to Zack.

"Hi, sorry for intruding, but what did you call your Axew?" Zack asked.

"Akai, that's her nickname. Cute huh? I feel nicknaming your Pokémon brings you closer in bonds. Do yours have names?"

"No, they don't," Zack answered. Names. She never really thought about them. Would it help their bonds if she nicknamed her Pokémon? She looked at her Pokémon and they looked at her. They were individualistic. They were their own Pokémon. Almost like people. Zack looked at her Pokémon and her smile grew. This girl was right. "I think that's a great idea, but I don't know…"

"That's alright. The guy other there helped me with mine! I'm sure he'll help you too!" the girl said and pointed over to a man sitting at a table.

"Okay, I will. Thank you." Zack replied as the girl was leaving. "What do you say?"

"Char!"

"Burmy!"

Zack ran other to the man who sitting quietly at the table. Her Pokémon followed behind her seeing where this would lead. They didn't quite understand what was going on, but something about names. Were they getting names? Did Zack want to feel closer to them by giving them something only she could give?

"Hello?" Zack asked the man.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I heard you help with naming Pokémon?" Zack questioned.

"I do. So you want to name yours? They are both male?"

"Yes!" Zack answered both questions.

"This idea shouldn't just be about my opinion. You know your Pokémon the best and what should fit them. So let's start with your Charmander. Describe him to me."

"Well…" Zack said looking at her starter. "He thinks he's a tough guy, but he's super helpful. He helps anyone he can even though he doesn't really know them. He helps me, my friend's Chespin, Burmy…anyone."

The man looked at the trainer as she described her Pokémon. He could tell that she truly loved the fire type. She probably loved the bug type just the same. It was the soft and caring tone she used as she spoke, but that wasn't the main contributing factor. It was the look in her eyes. They shined like her Pokémon were the best in the world and no one would replace them.

"So helpful and fire…" he summed up.

"Yeah…Azar!"

"Char?"

"That will be your name! Azar! Is that alright?" Zack asked her starter.

Azar. Charmander contemplated the name. At first hearing it sounded almost girly. As he thought more about the name it seemed to stick. Azar. He then thought about when he evolved into a Charizard. Azar. Charmander wondered it Zack planned it to be that way. Azar. It sounded boyish. Yeah, Azar.

"Charmander Char!"

"Oh I'm glad you like it! Charmander, you're now Azar!" Zack stated confirming it.

"Excellent. Now, your Burmy…"

"Hm…Burmy is thoughtful. He also helps others, but in a different way as he's supportive. He lights a fire in others and himself. He's intelligent and knows how to battle effectively. He isn't rash and thinks before he acts. He's a giver…Prometheus! You'll one day grow and fly too." Zack decided.

Burmy thought about what she said. Prometheus. Zack believed in him too. He wanted to help her reach her goals. They were together. He always tried his best and thought about others. He knew he wouldn't be alone. It made him happy that she thought he was intelligent. He didn't know how to explain that. He just figured everything all. Prometheus.

"Burmy!"

"That's great!" Zack said smiling. "Azar and Prometheus!"

"Again, those are excellent names."

"Thank you so much!" Zack thanked.

"That was all you my dear. Now, I must be going. Good-bye now," the man said leaving the center.

Zack looked down to her partners. These were the individual Pokémon with her now, but what about later. She wondered about the individual Pokémon she would have later and what their names would be. She figured that she would have to make them fit. She just hoped the names she picked for her Pokémon were fitting.

* * *

Zack left the center and started her way toward Cyllage City. She contacted the professor and he told her to check out Ambrette Town. He had some colleagues there that might help her and the others in their quest to learn about Mega Evolution. Zack passed a few buildings that looked fancy. She knew about each of them and decided she didn't want to visit. One, the Parfum Palace was horrible. They charged and she hated the way she heard the man treated his Furfrou. The Battle Chateau was a better place, but she needed have a need to visit. Or at least right now so she kept going.

"Zack!"

Zack turned to see Shauna, Serena, and Calem coming toward her. It looked like they just ran into each other and saw Zack ahead of them.

"How's your journey so far?" Shauna asked.

"Good. How about yours'?" Zack asked.

"Great! I caught a Plusle not to long ago!" Shauna informed.

"Mine has been good as well. I have a Skiddo and an Espurr," Calem revealed.

"Each of you have more than I do. I caught a Spritzee! She's quiet the fighter too!" Serena said with a smile.

"Hey! I have an idea! Since we're talking about our Pokémon, why don't we have a double battle! Zack and I against you two!" Shauna suggested.

"Sounds great!" Serena agreed.

"Yeah, I'm up for a battle." Zack added.

"Why don't we have where we each use two Pokémon so we can check each other's out?" Calen added to the terms.

"I like it!" Shauna said. "Let's go! Go Quilladin!"

"Braixen you're up!"

"Frogadier go!"

Zack felt tension. All their starters had evolved and well…Azar hasn't.

"Azar I choose you!"

"You nicknamed them!" Shauna squealed. "That's so cute!"

"Focus!"

"Right!"

"Frogadier use Quick Attack!"

"Braixen use Flame Charge!"

Both attacks hit their targets, but the damage was shake off.

"Azar use Smokescreen!"

Shauna saw the opportunity that Zack had set up for her.

"Quilladin use Leech Seed!"

The Leech Seed had wrapped around the two opposing Pokémon and zapped their strength.

"Water Pulse!" Calem said trying to take out Azar.

"Vine Whip!" Shauna called in order to cover the Kanto fire type. Quilladin's vines jumped out and blocked the pulse.

"Thanks." Zack said. "Azar Dragon Rage on Frogadier!"

"Char!"

"Tackle on Braixen, Quilladin!" Shauna said and Braixen was knocked.

"Ember Braixen!"

"Counter with your Ember, Azar!"

Both fire type moves countered each other in a smoke.

"Pin Missile!" Shauna cried.

"Bubble!" Calem called in order to counter.

"Dragon Rage!" Zack commanded hoping that this would end this battle.

The Dragon Rage hit both Pokémon and exploded into a smoke. The other trainers called out for their Pokémon worried. Dragon Rage was a strong move for a Charmander and even stronger against Pokémon that were young. The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were fainted.

"We did it!" Shauna said shaking Zack who was in her stupor.

The fact that both Braixen and Frogadier were fainted was slowly sinking in. Azar defeated them…he did it. They did it! Zack couldn't help, but feel she got some…Redemption!

"Char!"

"It's not over yet! Spritzee!" Serena said.

"You're right! Go Espurr!"

"Azar great job return. Go Prometheus!"

"Marill go!" Shauna called.

Zack turned to see that the Azurill she saw not too long ago had evolved into a Marill. Zack smiled. Shauna must really love her Pokémon. She was helping them find their strengths with love. That was nice. She was finding what she wanted.

"Light Screen Espurr!"

"Bubble Beam!"

"Bug Bite!"

"Fairy Wind!"

Zack knew that Prometheus would be at some disadvantage in this battle. He didn't know many long range moves. The fairy type move hit Prometheus and tossed him back.

"Prometheus! Are you okay?" Zack asked him.

"Burm!"

"Psybeam!"

"Echoed Voice!"

"Get behind Prometheus." Zack told Shauna. It was time to return the favor. "Protect!"

The two moves slammed into Prometheus's Protect. The move held against them before lowering.

"Spritzee use Sweet Kiss!"

"Marill use Bubble!"

"String Shot!" Zack yelled while there was a distraction. The String Shot wrapped around the other two Pokémon tying them up like before. They both began to struggle.

"Espurr Confusion!" Calem commanded in order to free his Pokémon and Serena's.

"Fairy Wind!" Serena called. The fairy type slammed them tossing them back.

"Marill!" Marill cried getting up.

"Burm…"

"Prometheus, are you okay?!" Zack cried out worried about her Pokémon. "You can do it. I know you can. You support others and now I support you! I believe in you."

"Bur…my…Burmy!"

Prometheus rose to the ground and his body glowed. Everyone gasped and all understood what was going on.

"It's evolving…"

The leaves on Prometheus fell off and his body grew bigger. Antenna grew from his head and four wings sprouted from his back. The glowing Pokémon started to levitate off the ground as it flapped. The light busted out and revealed a yellow and orange moth. Mothim.

"Enn!" Prometheus cried flying around.

"He's beautiful…" Zack awed while she pulled out her Pokédex.

 _Pokédex: Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, It loves the honey of flowers. It flutters around at night and steals honey from the Combee hive._

 _Moves: Protect/ Hidden Power/ Signal Beam_

"That's amazing!" Shauna cried.

"Yeah and it's time to turn this battle around! Prometheus use Hidden Power!"

"Psybeam!"

"Bubble Beam!"

"Fairy Wind!"

"Signal Beam!"

Thanks to Prometheus's increased speed Zack was able to get another move in. The bug type move struck the other Pokémon. Cries were heard and cries were given. When everything cleared up and Espurr and Spritzee were fainted.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Shauna cheered. "You were awesome!"

"So were you," Zack complimented. "Prometheus, thank you, you were incredible. I told you that one day you'd rise! Now you can go higher, we can."

"Thiim!"

Azar had been watching from his Poké Ball. He saw Prometheus evolve. He was so much stronger now and Zack said they were going places. Was he going places? Would he also one day fly and be able to help her. Help them out. Prometheus was the support to his help. He just couldn't seem to find the strength that he was looking for to help. He felt like he had it. Azar also knew that wasn't true.

 **AN: So their names are Azar and Prometheus! I hope you liked chapter 6 and will come back for 7! It is going to be eventful! Thanks for reading and in the meantime I hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow! See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome back! I hope you're all enjoying the fanfiction. Just to let you know I changed one tiny fact about Chapter 6 which is Prometheus didn't learn Confusion. It works better for this. If you're reading later then never mind. Anyway, here is chapter 7!**

 **To Pokefan87: Sorry I didn't answer your question from your review until now. Anyway, I gave her a Burmy because the Pokémon doesn't seem like an obvious choice and I like Mothim so I'm kind of biased. Hope that answers your question!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of anything original…I don't own anything except Zack.**

Chapter 7

Zack made hast after her double battle. She was excited. She finally had a win against Calem and Serena. Not only that, Prometheus had evolved into Mothim. He was beautiful and so much stronger than before. Azar was getting stronger. He proved himself against two evolved Pokémon. He was incredible. Zack wondered if Azar knew how proud she was of him, of both of them. She would have to tell them. Zack then looked up from her thoughts to see she had reached Ambrette Town. She figured she'd stop by and see the Fossil Research Lab and see if they knew anything or at least had any exciting news.

"I actually told two trainers about my assistant out in Glittering Cave. If you leave now I bet you can catch up with them," The main research told Zack.

"Thank you." Zack replied before taking her leave to Glittering Cave.

* * *

Route 9 was a rocky cliff side path. Not the most inviting place to go unless you liked danger. Well, Zack liked danger and there were some Pokémon there so why check it out anyway. She borrowed a Rhyhorn for the trip and it was kind. However, she did heard some people talking about a trainer who had borrowed one and rode off in total control. The trainer tamed Rhyhorn and the one taken was the meanest one. Luckily Zack's was nice and loved riders.

The sounds of Rhyhorn's feet against the ground was the only sounds Zack could hear. Well, the volume of the steps that was what Zack thought. A voice echoed through the rocks. It sounded like crying or a singing that sounded like crying.

"Ah!"

Zack clamped her hands over her ears. The sound was painful.

"Ry!" the Rhyhorn she was riding cried out also being effected by the same sound. All he knew was to get away no matter the cost. He instantly began to shake hoping it would go away, but was unsuccessful. Rhyhorn then threw Zack off his back and she landed on all the tough rocky terrain. Zack grunted as the rocks dug and buried into her backside. She then looked to see Rhyhorn running away from the area.

The sound was still there and now it was even louder. Covering her ears didn't help. Zack knew she had to find the source of the sound. She wouldn't be the only one effected. Other people and Pokémon would be effected by the sound. She needed to stop the sound before it did anymore damage.

Zack trudged forward on the path as best as she could. Her hands were covering her ears as she attempted to jump from rock to rock. This was the reason why people rode Rhyhorn out here. The route was rocky and tore up for human feet while Rhyhorn thought it was like a freshly paved road.

As she got closer to the edge Zack found herself crying at the pain the sound caused. She swore her ears were bleeding. She fell over at the side and looked down. Down about ten feet was a small yellow Pokémon. Its frills were open and green, red, and blue rings were coming out. They weren't rings. Well, they were shaped as rings, but they were sound waves. The little guy was using a move. It was a Helioptile using Round.

"STOP!" Zack shouted down to it. She knew she had to save it, but she needed to quiet the electric and normal type first.

The Round stopped. The pain subsiding. She heard sniffling and looked down to see Helioptile had stopped. Helioptile was looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"T…t…tile?"

"It's alright," Zack said softly. She said her words in a soft tone to make sure he wouldn't be frighten and also to be sure she wasn't yelling. She could swear she had hearing loss. "I'm going to get you. Go Prometheus!"

"Thim!" Prometheus cried coming out his Poké Ball.

"I need you to fly down and get Helioptile." Zack explained and pointed down.

Prometheus looked down and nodded. Quickly he dove down. As he got closer he slowed down. He looked upon the Pokémon he was trying to save. The Helioptile was small. Almost like a baby. He was hurtled into the rock and ledge he was on shaking. Prometheus felt sorry for the little guy. He was so frightened.

"Mothim thim moth thim!" Prometheus said to the Helioptile.

"Tile!" Helioptile screamed and shook his head. He wasn't moving. He then opened his frills again and released a Thunder Shock.

Prometheus quickly flew out of the way of the attack and back up to where Zack was waiting. There was no way he was going to be able to get close to him if he was going to attack. Prometheus would be shot down no matter how little the dual type was.

"Alright then. Azar go!" Zack said calling out her other Pokémon.

"Char!" Azar shouted.

Azar looked to see Zack getting into her bag. She pulled out a rope and wondered what she could use that for. He looked over the edge and saw Helioptile. He smiled that she was going to save him, but couldn't Prometheus do that?! Zack didn't need to endanger herself. Apparently not and Zack had to at least try.

Zack tied the rope off on a solid rock and pulled on it to make sure it would hold. She placed a towel on the edge so the rope would degrade as she climbed down. Everything seemed alright.

"Alright. I need you guys to be look outs. Got it?" Zack said to her Pokémon.

"Char!"

"Thim!"

"Wish me luck." Zack said before she began to scale down the side the cliff side. "I'm coming little guy."

Helioptile looked up from his place and saw the one who he saw coming toward him. He didn't want that other Pokémon despite that he seemed alright. He wanted someone he knew he could be safe with. This trainer was safe. Safer than where he was.

"Heliop…"

"Hi there. Are you alright?" Zack asked as she now level with him.

"Tile." He nodded.

"Why don't you come with me and get you up to a more stable and larger ground?" Zack asked with a smile. She tried to make a small joke with him to help calm him, but he didn't seem to get it.

Zack slowly reached out her arms and Helioptile cautiously attempted to let go. As his little hands left the rock he immediately clamped back on afraid he would fall. He began to sniffle again as he was about to cry.

"Tile…tile…"

"No, no, no," Zack shushed, "You're fine. I'm going to grab you and I'll have a grip. There is no reason to be scared. You're a brave Pokémon and smart too. You knew someone would come investigate and find you. That's a smart Pokémon."

As Zack talked she wrapped her hands around and him. She slowly lifted him off the rocks and into her arms. She smiled as she got him. He was so cute too. Helioptile opened his eyes and didn't realized she got him until then. He started to freak out. Not that she had him, but fear they were going to fall.

From the above her Pokémon looked on. Both tensed seeing their trainer trying to calm the Pokémon. She was having very little luck in that department. Prometheus had the best view to see as he could fly while Azar had trouble. He didn't want to join them. He lifted his back end up to get a better look. His tail had another idea as it brushed against the rope. The rope started to burn just from the little contact of the flame on the tip of Azar's tail. Both Pokémon sniffed. Something was burning? They looked to see rope burning though.

"CHARMANDER!"

"MOTHIM!"

Both Pokémon cried out to their trainer as they attempted to save the rope. Good thing Zack got the heavy duty one. Zack looked up confused at what they were doing. She then saw a smoke. As Azar's claw went on the rope to quell the flame it snapped.

Zack felt nothing holding her up. Her feet slipped and she slid further down. Helioptile screamed and released another Round. Zack couldn't cover her ears as one hand was holding the cliff while the other holding Helioptile. Zack screams to get him to stop were pointless as he couldn't hear her. She had to get him to stop. She could move with him screaming.

"Helioptile!" Zack screamed.

Helioptile heard Zack and stopped. She sounded urgent and desperate. Why was he crying? She called him a brave and smart Pokémon. Brave and smart Pokémon didn't cry in times such as these. He looked up at her and saw her smile at him.

"Tile?"

"You'll be fine, I promise." Zack said. "I need you trust me. Will you trust me?"

"Tile." He nodded.

"I need you to grab a hold of me. I need both of my hands if we want back up. Alright? Can you do that?" Zack asked.

Helioptile nodded and slowly moved out from Zack's arm. He moved to her shoulder where he put his hands into the vest part of her shirt. Zack thought she really needed different clothes for this side of Kalos. She was used to Snowbelle weather, not Cyllage weather. That wasn't the time to think about it.

"Tile!"

"Good? Let's go." Zack said she began to climb up the side.

Zack kept looking up. That was all she needed to do. Keep looking up. Stay focused. She had to get to the top. For Helioptile. For Prometheus. And for Azar. They were all counting on her.

Crack.

The rock under her hand broke off and so did the one underneath her foot. She didn't have anything to keep herself up. She began to slide down the side of mountain trying to grab onto anything as a little Helioptile screamed in her ear.

"Charmander!"

"Mothim!"

Prometheus got a blue in eyes as he watch his trainer fall. It was time to show her again that he was one who backed up others. His eyes glowed blue and Zack found herself stopped in mid-air. She looked around to make sure wasn't dreaming and she was very much awake…and alive. Helioptile shared the same looked. She looked up to see Prometheus's eyes. \

"Prometheus! You're using Confusion!" Zack exclaimed excitingly.

Azar could feel his fire burning. Not the fire that fueled his life, his tail, or his attacks, but a different fire. A jealous fire. Prometheus was getting stronger and learning new moves. He saved Zack. Sure he couldn't have, but he wanted to. He wanted to swoop down in and save her. He was the starter, her best Pokémon, and she hoped her best Pokémon friend. Azar let out a low volume growl. However, it disappeared as soon as Zack's feet hit the ground.

"Char!" Azar said running to her.

Zack lifted Helioptile off her shoulder and placed him down on the rocks. He was still shaking a little, but seemed calm. At least he was safe.

"You okay bud?" Zack asked Helioptile.

"Tile!"

"That's good." Zack said before turning to her Pokémon. "What happened?"

"Charmander char…" Azar said owning up to his mistake. She would have found out either way. Whether Azar told her the truth or she saw the charred rope.

"It's alright bud, you just got to be careful with your tail. It's like a walking match that never goes out. You want to know why it doesn't go out. Because it signifies out flame. It never goes out until we do."

Azar jumped into Zack's arms and cuddled her. He knew he meant something to her, but never this much. It made him feel a little better, but he still felt inferior to Prometheus. He needed to show Zack that he could be a great battler too.

"Tile!"

The nice moment between Zack and Azar was interrupted by Helioptile who jumped into Zack's arms too. Azar gave him an offend look that said 'excuse me'. What did he think he was doing? This was his moment. Prometheus then landed on Zack's shoulder and chirped.

"Helioptile? Do you want to come with me?" Zack asked. She hoped so.

"Tile!" He cheered and smiled.

"Awesome! I got a Helioptile. I think I'll call you…Echo!"

"Tile?"

"Because you're loud and your voice tends to echo. Especially your Round." Zack explained. She wasn't joking. She was dead serious. Echo was loud and certainly left an echoing effect. The name seemed fitting enough for her.

However, Zack couldn't help but smile at Echo joining her team. He would be a nice addition. He might need some work, but they all do. She couldn't wait to see what he'd bring to the table in the battles.

A handler for Rhyhorns came by about thirty minutes later looking for her. When one of them returned without a trainer then they figured there must be a problem. Zack explained everything to the man and was relieved to hear it was just Echo and not Team Flare.

"Team Flare?"

"Yes, a group of people who want to create a "beautiful and better" world. No one really understands, but the typically don't bring their ideal."

"Oh…"

Zack figured she'd have to be careful. This might be what the Professor was talking about. When was the right time to make choices to infer or not to infer? In time she'd figure it out. Right now, instead of thinking about the future, Zack knew she needed to focus on the present before it slipped away.

 **AN: Here is Chapter 7! Hope you liked it and Echo! Come back for 8 when I have it up! I'm going to bed to help my cold so night! See you later and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter of The Empty Chair! I hope you all like Echo, I think he's adorable and I love what I have planned out for him. Anyway, I used both game and anime aspects for this chapter. Anyway, moving on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just make cool ideas out of what I see and present to you all!**

Chapter 8

Zack made it to Cyllage City within the next couple days of travel. They spent some time at the beach which her Pokémon enjoyed as much as they could. She thought they should their journey at any chance they could get. Meaning if there was a chance for anything such as fun, training, or heroics then Zack was going to take it. Well, only if her Pokémon were on board. Their opinion matter in any situation. They were a team after all.

Azar wasn't really happy about the water, but enjoyed playing in the sand or jumping among the rocks. He liked jumping. Made him feel like he could fly. Even if it was for a moment, it was enough for now. His mid-flight attempt was interrupted when Zack grabbed him. He thought she was playing then he saw her go toward the water. He fussed, but Zack actually got him to put his feet in the water. Which despite the grumbling she could tell he didn't mind.

Prometheus got to fly around which he loved. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. Actually it got them into a battle actually with a sky trainer who saw them. Zack told the girl only if Prometheus wanted to battle and he did. He was always up for the battle. They won the battle of course and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Zack couldn't help but noticed that Azar seemed a little put off the rest of the day and wondered why. Was it because he couldn't battle? She felt bad she couldn't help that as only Pokémon that could fly could partake. Azar couldn't fly…yet.

Echo, the newest member, a small Helioptile, was full of energy. He liked to wander around and get into tight spaces. Between rocks, under sand, Zack was wondering what he wouldn't get caught in. However, he always made he was heard and true to his name. When Zack would lose him she would hear him cry out with Round. It was like a baby crying for his mother. Of course, the mother would come. When he saw Zack he'd calm down and as she picked him up he'd cuddle into her arms and chest. Oh yeah, he was a baby.

Zack smiled when her Pokémon said they enjoyed their day. It was nice to relax and forget everything. Just be in complete bliss.

* * *

The next day Zack told it was time to work. They had a gym battle. Zack wanted to train before and wait until tomorrow, but Azar and Prometheus insisted that they should go today. They felt great after their day and wanted to make Zack happy by winning her second badge. Zack wasn't sure why they were so adamant, but went with it.

"Welcome to the gym. You must be a challenger?" a man asked when Zack walked in. Zack looked up to see a man standing at the top of a rock wall.

"I am. My name is Zack and I challenge the Cyllage Gym." Zack announced.

"Great. Well, I'm Grant the gym leader and I accept your challenge. Come on up!" Grant called from the top of rock wall.

Zack made it to the top only losing her grip a couple times. Not where she'd fall, but at least she needed to re-grip before trying anything. She had to admit that she was wiped by the time she made to the top. She'd like to see some of the others do this. Certainly gave a workout. A fun workout, but a workout none the less.

"Excellent. May I ask what you were thinking about?" Grant asked as Zack reached the top.

"I was thinking about the future. All that is in store for me. Thinking about the steps needed to get where I wanted to go. The steps I needed to take on the wall to reach here." Zack explained.

"Very nice. That's excellent. Your mind had one objective and you climbed to achieve it. Are you ready to begin?" Grant asked after he let Zack catch her breath.

"I'm ready." Zack said getting to her feet. She then walked over to the trainer's box.

"The gym battle between the Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader, and Zack, the challenger from Snowbelle City, will now begin. The gym leader will be using two Pokémon while the challenger is allowed as many as she has in her possession." The referee announced.

"Zack, how many Pokémon do you have?" Grant asked.

"Three." She answered. She would get to use all her Pokémon. This would be perfect. She wasn't limited on who she was using. She could see where Echo needed help and where his strengths lied.

"Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. So trainers, please reveal your Pokémon."

"Let's see how you scale Amaura!" Grant said calling out his first Pokémon.

"Cute, but I need to careful. Azar I choose you!" Zack said going for somewhat of a type advantage.

"Char!" Azar cried being released. He was ready to go.

"Nice choice. Amaura start with Thunder Wave!"

"Quick Smokescreen!" Zack countered.

Amaura stopped his attack and looked around. He couldn't see anything. The smoke was too thick.

"Calm down boy and use Rock Tomb!"

"Ra!" Amaura cried as he attacked and scattered everywhere.

"Azar!" Zack called as she felt helpless as she couldn't help her partner. She couldn't see and Azar really didn't have any moves to counter. If it wasn't in the middle of a battle Zack would have been biting her nails. The smoke cleared and saw a small lizard standing on one of the rocks.

"Charmander!"

"Azar!" Zack said happily that her partner was okay.

"But how?"

Zack then thought about how Azar could have dodged that move. Then it struck her. Yesterday. Azar was jumping on the rocks. He was a good jumper and he used what he knew from there to help him. She smiled. She guessed they did train yesterday without her noticed. She smiled knowing they could have fun and train.

"What can I say? Azar's a jumper." Zack answered. "Azar Dragon Rage!"

Azar released a Dragon Rage that slammed into Amaura causing damage. As the smoke from the attacked cleared the damage could be seen on his body. Azar smirked. Yeah, his rage of dragon was powerful.

"Take Down!"

"Ember!"

Despite being pelted with Embers Amaura pushed through and slammed Azar with his Take Down. Azar was tossed back and landed in the battle field. Azar quickly got back up and looked at his opponent. Amaura looked exhausted and tiny burns showed on his body. Azar knew the rock and ice wouldn't be able to last much longer. Grant knew this too.

"Amaura use Rock Tomb!" Grant called trying to get the last move before he lost his first.

"Quick Azar use Dragon Rage!" Zack called.

Azar quickly fired his attack and struck Amaura. The rocks that were floating in the air fell around the damage Pokémon doing nothing as their commander lost concentration. As the smoke cleared for the attack only one remained standing.

"Amaura is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!" the referee called.

"Awesome job Azar!" Zack called to her Pokémon.

"Char!" Azar said back turning to his trainer and raising his arms like he was showing muscles. Zack laughed and smiled, that meant so much to Azar. Even in battle he could keep her smile.

"Nicely done. Amaura thank you. My next Pokémon won't be so easily climbed over. Tyrunt go!"

"Tyrunt!" the Royal Heir Pokémon cried.

"Azar take a break." Zack said returning her fire lizard to his ball. "Prometheus go!"

"Eh!" Prometheus cried as he was released.

"Hm. I don't think you'll fly over so easy." Grant said.

"We'll see. Prometheus use Hidden Power!"

At the moment Prometheus was surrounded in white orbs that fired out aimed at Tyrunt.

"Dodge it and then use Stomp!"

"Enn!" Prometheus voiced as he looked up in time to see Tyrunt come down on his with his foot using Stomp. Prometheus was stomped into the battle field. Tyrunt backed off and Prometheus weakly got back into the air.

Zack bit her lip. Tyrunt got more power in the Stomp by dodging their Hidden Power and coming down into their attack. It was basic physics. Zack knew she had to find a way to counter him and she bet the Pokémon knew Rock Tomb. The second she thought of counter she knew two different ways.

"Signal Beam!"

"Dodge then Rock Tomb!"

"Protect!" Zack countered using one of her first ways. The rocks just pelted off the Protect like it was nothing.

"Tyrunt Bite!"

"Signal Beam!" Zack saw her chance and Prometheus followed through as he struck Tyrunt in the mouth with the bug type move.

"Runt!" Tyrunt growled and shook his head to clear his head.

"Tyrunt Rock Tomb!" Grant called thinking on how her chances on Protect working.

"Confusion!" Zack said going for Plan B. All the rocks Tyrunt summoned stopped mid-air and were surrounded by a blue glow that matched Prometheus's eyes. Tyrunt's and Grant's eyes followed widening. She didn't need to use Protect and it seemed like this bug and flying type would be a problem. "Now let's play our own rock tomb!"

"En!" Prometheus cried as he threw the rocks back with Confusion.

"Dragon Tail!" Grant said hoping to bat them back. His plan worked as some on the rocks were deflected back and broken apart that ended up pelting Prometheus. Prometheus couldn't keep focus on all them and then he looked to see a larger one heading his direction. He quickly moved it out of the way or to be short lived as another followed slamming into him. Prometheus fell out of the air to the field below.

"Mothim is unable to battle! Tyrunt is the winner!" the referee called.

"Thank you Prometheus. You did awesome." Zack said returning her first captured. She took a deep breath. She had two left. One fresh and the other not so much. She'd just needed to play her cards right. "Echo I choose you!"

"Tile!" cried the Helioptile as he emerge.

Echo looked around to see an unfamiliar setting. This didn't look like where they had been before nor his home. He knew traveling with pseudo mom wouldn't be the same all the time. He looked forward to see a taller Pokémon with a massive jaw. Another human was behind him.

"You'll do great Echo!" Zack called to encourage him. She knew this being his official first battle was not the greatest idea, but she had trust in him and this might turn out good. Echo turned and saw mom.

"Tile!" he cried running to her.

"Echo, the battle over's there." Zack said point back where he came.

"Tile?!" he exclaimed. Battle? Battling didn't seem like for him. Honestly, it scared him. Facing other Pokémon head on and taking damage. That didn't sound like fun. Not at all. "Tile." He shook his head.

"You won't battle?" Zack questioned.

"Tile." He nodded.

"Oh dear…" Zach sighed. She should have figured this might happen. Echo was little and by Zack's guess not that odd when she found him. He probably never got to experience any battling thus wasn't accustom nor introduced to it. Of course, he didn't want to. It was probably scary. She'd work slowly on this matter and certainly a gym battle wasn't the place to start. "Alright. You don't have to battle. Return. Echo won't battle so it's the final battle. Azar I'm counting on you!"

"Char!" Azar cried.

Azar heard what happened. Echo wouldn't battle so the gym battle and the badge was entirely on him. No pressure. It happened before against Viola and they came out on top. Well…then he had type advantage, but this time it wasn't so different. Azar took a deep breath to clear his mind and immediately poured out confidence and battle ready.

"Excellent. Let's do it bud." Zack said.

"Charmander." Azar said nodding as he kept his eyes on Tyrunt.

"Ember!" Zack said making the first move.

"Dodge it then Bite!"

"Jump then Fire Fang!"

Azar jumped in order to miss the oncoming Bite attack and then turned and bit Tyrunt with his own but flaming bite.

"Runt!" Tyrunt roared.

"Shake it off!" Grant called.

"Dragon Rage!"

Azar jumped up and launched a Dragon Rage effectively hitting Tyrunt. The smoke from contact clouded the area as Azar fell back to the field.

"Dragon Tail!" Grant called.

Out of the smoke came Tyrunt with his green scaling tail. Azar gasped before Tyrunt slammed Azar shooting him like a rocket back into a boulder that littered the field. The boulder collapsed under the force and covered the fire type.

"Azar!" Zack screamed.

The rocks slowly moved to revealed Azar who was tired and had taken major damage. Tyrunt wasn't fairing the best either, but he was better off than Azar. Azar bit past the pain of his damage to try and keep awake. He couldn't faint or it would all be over. Of course they would have to try again, but it would leave an impact on them. Azar knew it wasn't going to be a good one either.

"Char…char…" he panted.

"Azar, are you okay?" Zack asked her partner. She'd didn't want him to push himself and be forever damage. She didn't know if she could handle that. Azar looked like he was about to collapse. She'd never forgive herself. "Grant…I for…"

"Char!" Azar shouted at his trainer hearing what she was about to say. He never wanted to hear the 'f' word out her mouth ever. They never gave up.

"I don't want you hurt. I care too much about you to let that happen. I believe in you one hundred percent, but I can't see you hurt. Not like this. Azar please. There are other ways. New path to our future. We just need to figure them out and I want to find those with you. I can't do that if you can't go on. Azar…"

"Char…"

Zack believed in him. She wanted to go places with him and couldn't if he wasn't there. Azar could see he meant as much to her if not more than Prometheus. He was her starter. Her first Pokémon and the one that she wanted to fulfill her dreams with. He needed to find the strength. That was what he thought. The strength had been in front of him the entire time. It was his trainer. It was Zack. Help. She needed his help. Azar knew she would get it. He was going to take the first step on the new path.

"Char!" he cried snapping out his pain clouded mind. Everything was so clear. So bright.

Azar felt the strength he received from Zack. He felt his body burst with energy and begin to expand. Brightness was all he saw as the power engulfed him. Anyone on the outside saw Azar's body glow. His tail grew longer and his body taller. His arms grew out and claws emerged from them and his bigger feet and legs. His muzzle grew into more of a snout and a horn-like protrusion grew on the top of his head. Finally the light, the power broke having done all it could provide.

"Charmeleon!" the newly evolved Azar into Charmeleon cried.

 _Pokédex: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color._

 _Moves: Dragon Rage/ Fire Fang/ Flame Burst/ Metal Claw_

"Azar…" Zack whispered as if she didn't believe it. He evolved. Azar finally evolved. Not that it didn't matter, but this was proving only how far they were coming.

Azar looked back his trainer nodded. He was taking the steps forward they needed. He'd fight for her. He was making it up to her. She had done so much and he was causing her trouble. He knew that if she heard his thoughts she'd yell at him. He evolved for her, for them. By now he was beginning to think he'd give his life for her. His mind was closing and she opened it. He let her in and now everyone gets to see the new Azar.

"Char."

"Let's do it." Zack agreed hoping she wasn't crying. "Azar Flame Burst!"

A burst of flames came from Azar's mouth and hit Tyrunt. The flames exploded and went everywhere. Tyrunt shook it off and awaited commands.

Grant was in shock. Zack had said she thought about steps to the future. It was clear as crystal that her Pokémon thought the same. At least Charmeleon did. This battle was…

"Tyrunt Bite!"

Tyrunt charged Charmeleon jaws wide open.

"Azar use your tail!" Zack called. Azar understood and as Tyrunt closed in he swung his tail and slapped the Pokémon knocking him off balance. He took a few steps trying to get over the pure shock. "Metal Claw!"

The super-effective claws swiped at the rock and dragon. Tyrunt fell over and hit the field leaving a small dust cloud. As it cleared everyone could see clearly what had occurred.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon! Thus the winner of the gym battle is the challenger!"

"Yes! We did it!" Zack cheered before she ran out and tackled her starter in a hug.

"Char." Azar nuzzled and hugged back.

"You were amazing and one of the best partners I could ever have." Zack said to him.

"That was amazing. Your outlook on the world shows in your battling style and in your Pokémon. Because of that you managed to climb the wall of the Cyllage Gym and it is my pleasure to present you with the Cliff Badge." Grant said as he held out the badge.

"Wow. Thank you so much." Zack said taking the badge.

This badge proved how much they've all grown since their first gym battle. Both Pokémon that battled had evolved and they even gained a new teammate. Admittedly Zack knew she'd have to work with Echo, but she felt that he would come around. Like she said plan out the steps and now, she guessed some could unexpectedly pop up and help along the way.

"Where are you going next?" Grant asked.

"I don't know…" Zack said. There were plenty of gym around, it was about finding the right ones.

"May I suggest Shalour City?" Grant said.

"Shalour City…alright! Thanks, I'll go there!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Zack looked at the badge in her hand and grinned. Number two and only six more to go. She was ready and as she looked at Azar and Prometheus today she knew they were too.

 **AN: Well Zack has her second badge, Azar is now Charmeleon (Thanks to my Guest) and Echo's problem is revealed. I hope you all liked it and will leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome to the next chapter of 'The Empty Chair'. I hope you like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Zack, a game version of this that I play as I write, and practically nothing else!**

Chapter 9

Zack was on her way to Shalour City for her third badge. It was only yesterday she had only one badge and was going for her second. It was also yesterday she had only had one evolved Pokémon. Azar evolved. She didn't know what about his evolution that made her so giddy. Sure Prometheus's excited her too, but his was just different. Zack had an idea. It that Azar was her first partner thus it had so much more meaning. If this was how she felt to Charmeleon, she couldn't imagine for Charizard. That would be incredible. So much was on her mind as she walked Route 10.

 _What was the next gym going to be like?_

 _How would she prepare?_

 _How was she going to work with Echo?_

That was a main one on her mind. Her little Helioptile, Echo, wouldn't battle. He was afraid. Though Zack thought it was kind of adorable, it was hindering. She was basically back to only have two Pokémon on her team. She didn't know what was worse or better. Either have a Pokémon that appears to love you and doesn't battle or have a Pokémon that hates you and battles. She didn't want to admit the possibilities. There were many.

"Eeee!"

Zack's head snapped up hearing the cry. It sounded like it was coming from up ahead. She sprinted off toward the sound. The scream sounded like whoever it belonged to was in trouble. She couldn't let it roll off her shoulder. That would go against what she wanted. As she ran she didn't see two other bodies until it was too late and they smashed into each other.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Guys?"

"Zack!"

"Serena?"

"Calem?"

Three of the six starting trainers stared at each. It was silent as no one said anything. Zack thought about leaving them to themselves and going to find the source of the screaming she heard. However, Zack wanted friends, not people who thought she was rude.

"What are you all doing here?" Zack asked.

"I heard a scream." Serena answered.

"Me too so I ran out here." Calem answered.

"Well since we're out here for the same reason why don't we look together. Three is better than one." Zack suggested as she had the same reason. The other two trainers nodded in agreement and they all ran in the same direction.

* * *

"Come out, come out. Come out wherever you are." A man in red called out sinisterly.

"Do you think they're that stupid?" a female dressed the same asked him. She couldn't believe she was assigned to work with him and their admin for this.

"Doesn't hurt to try. They may see us as friendly." The man answered.

"Doubtful."

"Will you stop messing around and start actually looking?!" another guy yelled who was dressed in white with red glasses.

"Man…why did we have to get paired with him?"

"Will you stop complaining?!"

"Hey!"

All three mysterious people turned and saw three kids. All three had serious expressions that looked like they would look for a fight if needed. That was all they needed was someone interfering with their mission. They heard the last one was interrupted by some kids and seemed like this one might go the same.

"Why don't you kiddies go play somewhere else?" the admin said.

"I don't think so. You're Team Flare!" Calem said revealing their identity to Zack who had yet to encounter them before, at least to her knowledge.

'So that's Team Flare…' Zack thought to herself. She wondered about them since hearing about them. They didn't sound very good and by looking at them, they didn't look good either.

"What are you after this time?" Serena asked.

"None of your business." The female grunt answered.

They looked on to see three others than the ones that were chasing them. They weren't dressed similar and seemed to opposing the others. Were these people there to help them? They didn't even know them. They didn't know who to trust and thought about making a run for it while the others were distracted.

"Ee?" said one of the Eevees that Team Flare was chasing as she crept away then was spotted as she stepped on a leaves that crunched under feet.

"There's one! After it!"

"Eevay!" Eevee said turning and making a run for it toward a cluster of rocks and tall grass.

The Eevee was hoping to hide somewhere in there. Her movement spooked the other two that were hiding so they took off. Each of the three took off in a different direction with a Team Flare member in their tail. She didn't really know them. They met up while being chased and had seen each other around the area. She wished them luck. Each of the students nodded and went after them.

Zack couldn't believe her luck mentioned to be in a sarcastic way. She was the one chasing the admin. Well, at least he would be giving her a challenge. He was supposed to be a strong trainer among the ranks of the organization. That meant he had to be strong. That also meant Zack couldn't make a mistake.

Eevee was running not sure where to go. She hoped she'd lose the bald man as she traveled the rocks. They were tall and so was the grass in the area. She was also short so she hid well. However, the brown fur seemed like a target.

"Manectric after it!" The admin yelled releasing his Pokémon.

The electric was released and landed on the ground running after his catch. The Eevee wouldn't be getting away from him. Not a chance. He could see the bushy tail poke out from the grass. She was in his sights. He then jumped soaring over Eevee and landed in front of her. He growled and she skidded to a stop.

"Eevee!" She then turned to run before she felt something grab her scruff. "Vey!"

"Got you!"

"I don't think so!" Zack said as she ran up and tackled the grunt. Both trainers fell to the ground and the admin released Eevee. Eevee hit the ground running and scurried away.

"You brat!" he screamed. "Manectric Bite!"

Zack dodged the oncoming attack and moved farther away. She then pulled out her own.

"Go Azar!" Zack said releasing her Charmeleon. "Flame Burst!"

"Dodge!" the admin screamed.

Manectric dodged the attacked, but the burst exploded and Manectric was hit by the flames that came from it. Zack smiled. This move always came with a Plan B or insurance policy.

"Metal Claw!"

"Char!"

Azar slashed at Manectric and he fell. He got back up and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something brown. Eevee was trying to make a break for it as she didn't want to be near the fighting Pokémon. She had been hiding behind on of the stones and needed to come out behind to escape.

"Tric!" Manectric cried as he saw a chance to please his master. He used Spark and hit the rock she was near at the back. The rock began to break apart and fall. He was planning to trap Eevee.

"No!" Zack yelled as she ran and grabbed Eevee before moving out of the way. One of the rocks end up hitting her in the foot. She winced as she felt it crush her foot. Not enough to break it, but hurt as shown by the wince.

Eevee looked up at the girl who had saved…twice now. She was saving her from the bad man and just now from being trapped or even crushed. Why would she do that? Did this trainer care about her? Eevee looked up at her and despite the look of pain she could see something. She didn't know what that something was, but part of her wanted to know what it was.

"Char!" Azar cried than attacked the Discharge Pokémon with Dragon Rage. Manectric didn't have time to move as he was struck. Taking the massive set damage he fell fainted.

"Gr…" the admin growled as he returned his fainted and prepared to make a break for it. Before he got a chance to run he was trapped by a fire type lizard that was glaring at him.

"Charrrr…" Azar growled.

"Azar." A voice said. Azar turned to see his trainer coming toward him favoring her left foot more than the right with Eevee still in her arms. Eevee cautiously looked on at the scene in front of her. She wasn't going to give her over, was she? She couldn't. "Down. Why are you after these Eevees?"

"Like I'd tell a kid like you…" the admin resorted.

"Well, you might not tell me, but you might tell it to my partner's Fire Fang." Zack said. Zack didn't care where morals lied about humans being attacked. He was Team Flare and she wasn't going to hurt him. At most the only thing that would be hurt is the man's clothes and perhaps his pride. She was just going to scare him.

Azar smiled. He knew what Zack was up to. He smiled and let the flames just leak out of his mouth. The admin appeared to be a little nervous, but didn't back down. His stare was still locked. Azar smirked and made a small snap that released the flames he held.

"Alright! Just call it off!" he screamed.

"Azar." Zack smiled. "Leave him alone." Azar pouted. "Again, why were you after Eevee?"

"Easy to evolve. We want to compare the energies between normal evolution and Mega Evolution. Eevee can evolve with stones so were going to evolve them into that. That one would have made a nice Jolteon."

"Eevee!" Eevee cried from Zack's arms. She didn't like being told what to be.

"Why? Why look into that energy?" Zack asked.

"Power source." Admin replied.

"For what?" Zack kept asking.

Before he even thought about answering a bright flash erupted around the area. No one could see anything. Zack shut her eyes and hugged Eevee closely. She didn't want to take a chance and lose her to someone taking this chance to grab. Eevee held on to Zack and put her face in her sternum. She would be safe.

After a minute everyone opened their eyes to see they were alone. The admin was gone. He took the time to escape, but at least Zack got some information out of him. She knew that Team Flare was dangerous and needed to be looked into. As Eevee jumped from her arms Zack could feel it. Zack grunted before she plopped onto the ground. Her foot really hurt. Again, it wasn't broke, just tender.

"Char?" Azar asked his trainer.

"I'm fine." Zack waved it off. She was fine, but she'd have to careful.

"Eevee?" Eevee asked.

"I said I was fine. Don't worry." Zack said ruffling Eevee's fur on the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

"Ve!" she replied happily.

"That's good. You're fine now. Don't get into any more trouble, okay?" Zack teased.

Eevee looked at the smiling trainer. Again, she felt that sense of bonding? That was it. Zack seemed like a human she could bond with. She was so open and caring. Eevee knew that they could be back. She didn't want to be a Jolteon. She didn't know what she wanted to be. Well, she knew partly. She wanted to with her. Someone who would care for her and never let anything happen to her. For a Pokémon she didn't even know. Eevee smiled and went up to Zack and rubbed her hand.

"Vee!"

"Well you're welcome if that's a thank you." Zack said.

Eevee then sat down next to her and lifted her paw motioning to her as if she was trying to reach. She wanted to show her she wanted to be with her. Zack thought she was playing and pawed back and kind of high fived her. Eevee noticed this and squealed. Zack seemed like she would play with her too!

"Eevee Vee!" she cried and jumped into her lap. Eevee looked up at her wanted trainer and saw clarity in her eyes.

"You want to go with me?" Zack asked. She hoped she was right. Eevee would be an awesome addition to her team.

"Ve!" Eevee cried happily jumping up on her chest to be in her arms as Zack would have to hold her.

"Alright girl. I get it. You need a name…" Zack said as she began to think about it. Naming Eevee was hard. She needed a name that would fit her and whatever evolution she may evolve into.

Eevee looked at Zack. A name? She would be getting a name. Eevee smiled. She was overjoyed with the thought of getting a name. Her own name that no one else could have nor give to her. It was special.

"Eevee?" She wondered what name she would come up with. She then saw a light in Zack's eyes that told her she thought of one.

"Pax. I going to call you Pax. Is that alright?" Zack asked.

Pax. She liked it. It fit her. It was short and cute and really didn't single out anything to her. If Zack had a name like Sparky, Hydra, Flare, or something then there would be a talk. Zack liked the name too as Eevee looked like a Pax. Didn't make much sense, but she was going to go with.

"Eevee!" Pax said delighted about the name.

"Welcome to the team." Zack said pulling out a Poké Ball to capture her new Pokémon. Eevee was quickly capture and brought back out. She happily raced around her new trainer happy with her decision. "Pax?"

"Vee?" Pax said looking to her trainer she had something to say to her.

"I want to let you know that you can be whatever you want. I know any evolution you evolve into will be one that you're happy with and that's what's important. You'll be so strong and happy." Zack said with a smile. Zack put Pax's choice over all. Just because she was her trainer didn't mean she decided everything. Pax needed a voice. Yes, Zack had one in mind and wouldn't let her new Pokémon know. If they got near the area and Pax wanted to evolve then fine. Her choice, not one because she wanted to please her trainer.

"Eevui!" Pax cried jumping on Zack cuddling and giving her an occasional lick. She happy. Zack was a good person and someone worth being with.

 **AN: Well Zack now has Pax which up until about ten or so minutes wasn't her name. It was either going to be Pax, Rue, or Bree. Originally it was Rue, but I like Pax better. Anyway, I hope you liked it and will leave me a review! I hope to see you next time and have a great night and day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey! Thanks to you all for the support! Sorry I haven't been posting but I've been in the doctor's office in and out for a while and having to get some others out first so I haven't had the time nor energy so sorry this late. I have some energy to get these up so better while I can. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 10

Zack eventually made it to Geosenge Town that night despite her sore ankle. She had Azar help her out. He was good to walk with. He stayed right with her and didn't go too fast. She questioned that she could have used Prometheus's Confusion, but she needed to work it out and not baby it. Just like with Echo…she sorely reminded herself of that. Now she had to add that Echo wasn't the only one. Pax had her fault, but at least it wasn't battling. Pax wouldn't go back inside her ball. Zack couldn't understand why. Pax didn't say she didn't like it when Zack asked. When Zack attempted to return her she'd move out of the way and cry out happily. Zack couldn't seem to understand why.

"Evvui!" Pax cried as she ran out of the center that next morning with her trainer slowly trailing behind her.

"Pax, wait!" Zack called.

"Eevee?" Pax stopped and turned around looking at her trainer.

"If you're not going to stay inside your ball, at least stay by me so I know where you are." Zack explained.

"Ee?"

"I just want to…"

"Hey Zack!" a voice shouted interrupting Zack from her conversation with her Pokemon.

"Hi Tierno." Zack said kind of disappointed that he interrupted her conversation with Pax.

"So have you heard about the cave near here to Shalour City? It's called Reflection Cave and it's like a bunch of mirrors. I'd love to check out and see what my moves look like." Tierno told her.

"Is that all?" Zack asked as she raised an eyebrow. She might not have known or talked to him much, but she could tell something was up.

"Yeah. There are ton of wild Pokemon and I'm not good at battling. I was wondering if you wanted to go through together and maybe give me some tips. Anything can help!" Tierno asked.

Zack thought about it. She kind of wanted to stay no. Not because she didn't want to go with him, but she already had to watch out of Pax. She didn't want to look out for the both of them. Plus she didn't want to be a hold up. Tierno would probably rather look around while Zack would go right on through. But, she needed to expand and Tierno appeared to want to learn how to be better at battling in order to help himself.

"Sure. Why not?" Zack answered.

"Awesome!" Tierno shouted and spun around. "This is going to be awesome! I heard there are some cool Pokemon in there and maybe even a legendary Pokemon."

"That sounds cool!" Zack announced interested in going through.

"Yeah, however, no one has really seen it. If we see it than this will be my first one!" Tierno revealed. She had never really seen a legendary Pokemon before either. When she spent time at the Pokemon Village she heard rumors about one living in the area, but never wanted to see if it was true. She knew it would have been dangerous and she didn't want to put her friends in any danger. The rumor also said it was a psychic type and those were dangerous to begin with. However, it did remind her of a time when she was much younger and was playing at the village.

She was playing with Furfrou by the water and they were attacked by a pack of Basculin. She thought she was going to get attacked and closed her eyes, but opened them to find they were fine. The aggressive water types disappeared and were swimming away scared. She didn't understand, but she saw something fly away. She thought it was just the old Noctowl that lived in the trees, but the old bird couldn't have done it. It didn't make sense. He never left his tree and as far as she knew no other Pokemon there could use Psychic or whatever was uses. Plus, the figure that flew away didn't look like a bird.

"Same." Zack replied. "What do you say we get going?"

"Sure!"

"Eevee!" Pax cried not to be forgotten about.

"Oh! You caught an Eevee! That's awesome and she's adorable!" Tierno said seeing the normal type.

"Yeah. She's a handful."

"Ee." Eevee said like she offended. Zack shrugged and smiled at her partner. Pax gave Zack a pouty face and followed along.

* * *

The cave was beautiful. Tierno was right about the mirrors. Zack couldn't help but think about what this all meant. All the mirrors could mean different possibilities. Zacks swore she could see those different possibilities in them. Not just for her. Everyone, her friends, and even her Pokemon.

Tierno dancing his heart out for others to see them smile.

Shauna finding what she wants to do.

Trevor seeing all the Pokemon in the Pokédex.

Serena and Calem. Well, Zack didn't know, but they seemed to be wanting to become powerful and respected trainers. She put it on her to do list to attempt to hang out with them more in order to get to know them better.

Azar…her partner. He wanted to grow strong and he would. She imagined a reflection of him that was a powerful Charizard. Flying high and spitting fire.

Prometheus…her first partner. He would find what he wanted. Right now Zack could see he was content being with her and the rest of them.

Echo…her…baby. She pictured him growing up and becoming a Pokemon that was strong, yet had that gentleness he had. He was young and had much to learn and different paths he could go.

Pax...her newest partner and well, unknown. She couldn't wait to see how Pax would reflect. Right now, she was being a pain by not going inside her ball. She knew this Pax being herself and she couldn't wait to see what she evolved into.

"Zack?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to stop for lunch. I know that's it is in the middle of a cave, but why not?"

"Sure."

They found a nice clearing and sat down. They both prepared lunch for their Pokemon and themselves. They each got to see what kind of Pokemon the other one had. Tierno had Wartortle, Fletchinder, Roselia, and Honedge. He caught three and his starter had evolved. All his Pokemon were dancer like their trainer and new moves like dancing. Wartortle was excellent with his Rapid Spin, Fletchinder was graceful in the air, Roselia was like a ballerina, and Honedge was fierce with sharp movements. While Zack helped prepare lunch she couldn't help at smile by just watching them. They brought happiness and Zack smiled seeing Pax enjoying their training or more like show.

"Smells great!" Tierno said.

"That's just for the Pokemon." Zack told him.

"Really? How'd you how to do that?" Tierno asked.

"I spent a lot of time in the Pokemon Village and with the Pokemon there. I learned what they liked and how to make different types of foods with what I had around."

"That's amazing. You're really great with Pokemon." Tierno said in awe.

"They're all I've ever known. I'd do anything for them." Zack said as she just stared off.

"Woo!"

Both trainers' heads snapped up looking around. The sounds of a Pokemon echoed through the cave. From the sounds there was more than one. Another sound than added to mix of cries, wings. They looked ahead and saw a group of Woobat coming toward them. They swooped down and attacked the group and grabbed the food that was already out.

"Wartortle use Water Gun!" Tierno cried.

"Tortle!" Watortle cried as he fired his attack at the bat-like Pokemon.

"Pax Swift!" Zack cried in order to get most of them.

"Vee!" Pax cried attacking with her Swift attack.

"Bat!" a Woobat a little larger than the others cried. He was supposedly their leader. "Woobaaat!"

The leader Woobat attacked with Air Cutter while some of the other smaller ones attacked with Gust taking off the leader. Everyone braced themselves as the flying type moves blew pasted them. Zack was pushed by some of both moves and landed on the ground. She ended up hitting her hip against the ground which resulted in opening one of her Poké Balls. Out came little Echo.

"Tile?" he questioned looking around for Zack. He saw his trainer on the ground and another Pokemon going toward her with a physical attack that looked to be Heart Stamp. No one touched her. He needed to make sure she'd be okay to care for him. "Tile!"

Zack looked on in fear as Woobat came charging at her. She didn't know where Pax went and Tierno was being bombarded by the other Woobat. Out of nowhere came an electric type attack. Zack's eyes widened as she saw this attack take out the opposing Woobat. As far as she knew Pokemon here knowing an electric type move was rare. She turned and saw her Helioptile, Echo, was the one who fired the attack. The little normal and electric type then jumped in front of his trainer.

"Echo?"

"Tile!" Echo turned and smiled at his trainer. "Tile!" Echo then released another Thunder Shock that scared the Woobat. They looked concerned at each other before flying off in fear.

"Echo you did it!" Zack cried happily as she scooped up her Generator Pokemon and hugged him "You battle!"

"Tile?"

"Yup. You battle. Wasn't so bad and you did for me."

"Tile!" Echo cheered. He guessed battling wasn't so bad and it was fun to watch those Woobat run off after they got what was coming to them.

"Zack, you okay?" Tierno asked.

"Yeah, you?" Zack asked.

"Fine."

"Good. Pax, you okay?" Zack asked her partner. No answer. "Pax? Pax!"

"What's wrong Zack?" Tierno asked.

"Pax is missing. Pax!" Zack cried walking toward a dark path of the cave.

"Where are going?" Tierno cried out to her before she got too far.

"I need to find Pax. I won't leave until I've found her. Considering directions she was probably was blown away this way from the attacks."

"What if you get lost?" Tierno asked.

"I don't care. Pax means more to me than making it Shalour City or let alone anywhere. I won't leave until she's safely in my arms." Zack said turning around and walking down the darkened path.

"Then I'll go with you." Tierno said catching up.

"Thanks."

* * *

As they walked Zack thought about her lost Pokemon. Despite not having Pax long she cared about her so much. Pax was like a light to her group, not to mention the only girl. She was cheerful and playful…play. Zack sighed as she thought that. Play. Pax wanted to play and be outside with her trainer who she was getting used to having. That explained the laughing when the ball stream missed and running around. She needed Pax to hear this.

"Pax!" Zack called again.

"Vui?" she heard echo in the cavern.

" _Is that who you're looking for?"_

"Vee!"

"Pax!" Zack cried and rushed toward the sounds with her friend following behind her. As she reached the clearing Zack saw her Eevee with another Pokemon for the moment she paid no attention too. She ran to her Pokemon and Eevee jumped into her arms. Zack hugged her for life. "Don't scare me like that."

"Vee?"

"I understand now. You wanted to be with me and play, didn't you?" Zack asked.

"Vee." Eevee said as her eyes widened. Zack figured it out. It was hard to tell someone what you wanted when they couldn't really understand you. "Vee!" Pax cried as she cuddled into her.

"You mean so much and don't worry about anything. I'd never leave you. I'm just happy I found you."

"Vee." Pax sniffled as she began to tear up a little. She found a keeper.

"Zack, look." Tierno said pointing to the Pokemon ahead of them that apparently found Pax.

" _I'm so happy you found each other." The Pokemon said._

 _Pokédex: Diancie, A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands._

"A legendary Pokemon…" Tierno said in awe.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Zack said to the Pokemon.

" _I'm just happy that it all worked out and that I get to see such pure devotion. Please, take these. One for each of you."_ Diancie said as she pressed her hands together. A pink glow enveloped its hands before dying off. Diancie opened her hands to reveal three diamonds.

"I don't know what to say…" Zack said speechless other than saying that she was.

"You're so beautiful." Tierno said looking at the legendary Pokemon in front of him. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

" _Hehe. Thank you. You're dancing was lovely as well and the wanting to help you friend."_

"You...knew?" Tierno stuttered out. How? The Pokemon had been apparently been here the entire time.

" _Yes. I see everything that goes on in here. That how I knew and told Eevee that her trainer would come for her despite she was scared. Eevee, take care of your trainer and I know she'll do the same. The love you all have is powerful and harder than any diamond I can make."_

A bright light shone from Diancie's body and as it died the legendary Pokemon of jewels was gone. Zack guess she used a Dazzling Gleam to make an elegant escape. She looked at Pax and her eyes shone bright. She was fascinated by what happened. Zack petted her head and Pax looked up smiling.

"Here." Tierno said giving her two of the diamonds. One for her and the other was for Pax.

"Thanks. We'll never forget this."

"Not at all." Tierno said with a grin. He was glad he ran into Zack today. She made everything so much more interesting. Her love for her Pokemon was strong and almost unmatched from what he'd seen. Tierno knew he could learn from her. He already did today. He should form close bonds with them. They'd be a much tighter crew and more in sync if they were.

"I bet we can find a nice collar or something for this for you to wear." Zack told Pax as she put out so she could see it.

"Vee." Pax shook her head.

"No?" Zack asked confused. Why wouldn't Pax want it? It was hers, given to her by her new legendary fairy and rock type friend.

"Vee." Pax replied pushing her paw on Zack's hand so it went toward her.

"You want me to keep it?" Zack questioned.

"Vui!" Pax cried happily.

Zack sniffled not wanting to cry. It was so precious. Pax was giving her diamond as a gift. Zack didn't know that Pax wanted her to have to remember their bond. Pax wanted Zack to wear it around her neck so every time Pax looked at Zack she saw her devoted and caring training.

"I'll treasure it always because it's from you." Zack said nuzzling Pax.

"Vui!"

 **AN: I know! It was sappy, but moments with Pax are! Anyway, I hope you liked it and will come back for the next chapter. Please Review! See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello everyone! The newest chapter of 'The Empty Chair' has arrived! The battle in this is almost exactly like how mine went with Korrina except I fluffed it up and made it interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything except the idea of the sixth trainer and added story parts differing from the main.**

Chapter 11

Zack smiled as she looked on at Shalour City. She finally made it. Well, she made it there yesterday and was about to head over to the gym for her gym battle. She didn't quite know who she was using yet. Well, for sure she knew she was using Azar and Prometheus. It also depended on what type of battle it was. If it was four on four then she wouldn't have a choice, but three she'd have to think about it.

When she arrived at the gym it seemed quite. She walked in like any normal challenger and mentally prepared herself. The place seemed so serious. Zack took all battles serious. Was there any other way?

"Hello?" Zack called out.

"A challenger! Yay!" a voice called and Zack heard the sound of skates. She turned and saw a blonde skater coming up. "I'm so excited. I've gotten so many challengers this week. I'm Korrina the gym leader!"

"Hi. I'm Zack and I'd like to challenge you to a battle." Zack didn't ask.

"Sure!" Korrina said. "Grandfather, we have another challenger!"

"Excellent. I'm Gurkinn. As I heard, your name is Zakari?" Gurkinn asked her.

"Yes I am." Zack replied. She found it odd that he was using her full name. It was odd to hear again since everyone had been calling her Zack. However, he was an adult so it seemed appropriate.

"You're one of Professor Sycamore's students aren't you?" he asked as he gazed upon her. Something about her made her stand out differently than the others he had met.

"I am."

"Excellent, then you've all arrived. He told me you'd would be arriving in the city soon. Are you ready for your gym battle?"

"Yep."

"What do you about getting started?" Gurkinn asked.

"Grandfather! I'm supposed to ask that!" Korrina complained. Zack smiled at their interaction. She wished her love ones would do that to her. It was nice and showed they cared despite how embarrassing it was.

"The gym battle between Zack the challenger and Korrina the gym leader will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon." Gurkinn explained the gym rules.

Three on three. Zack quickly narrowed down who she would be using the battle. She only hoped that Echo would cooperate this time around. After what happened in his debut she wasn't so sure, but she believed in him.

"Mienfoo you're up first!" Korrina said calling her first fighting type.

"Prometheus I'm starting with you!" Zack called out her bug type.

"Enn!" Prometheus cried.

"Let's start off with Force Palm!" Korrina said making the move to go first.

"Dodge it and use Hidden Power!"

Mienfoo kick them away!" Korrina cried and Mienfoo blocked the Hidden Power. "High Jump Kick!"

"Confusion!"

"Mothim knows Confusion?!" Korrina cried. She never faced one before and the bug type knowing a psychic type move was a surprise. "Give it toss then Psybeam!"

"Mienfoo!"

"Foo!"

"Great! Now use Swift!"

"Gust!"

Prometheus's Gust blew away the opposing Swift as well as encased their opponent in a flurry of winds. Mienfoo cried out at the damage she was taking from the super-effective flying type move. Suddenly the winds stopped and Mienfoo fell from the air to the battlefield ground.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! The winner is Mothim!" Gurkinn announced. _'Impressive. It appears she's trained her Pokémon well.'_

"Thanks Mienfoo take a good rest." Korrina said returning her Pokémon. "My second Pokémon is going to Machoke!"

"Choke!"

"Still good to go?" Zack asked her first caught Pokémon.

"En." Prometheus nodded to his trainer.

"Alright we'll start off with Psybeam!"

"Counter it with Focus Blast!" The two attacks collided center field and exploded leaving the field cover in a smoke. "Brick Break!"

Both either Zack or Prometheus could react Machoke appeared from the smoke and slammed down on Prometheus. Prometheus hit the field and managed to slowly rise up still able to battle. Zack had to admit that is was a good move.

"Prometheus use Hidden Power!"

"Focus Blast!"

That was what she wanted her to do. The moves collided and a smoke layer occurred again.

"Confusion on the smoke!"

Prometheus used his psychic type attack to gather and hold the smoke. He understood what Zack wanted to do and acted upon that. The plan was to basically toss a smoke bomb at Machoke. The smoke was released then and Machoke couldn't see or concentrate.

"Machoke don't let your guard down!" Korrina called to her Pokémon. Machoke wished he could comply with her command, but couldn't. The smoke was overwhelming and he couldn't see anything. He didn't know what to keep his guard up against.

"Psybeam!"

"Enn!" Prometheus cried as he attacked Machoke with another psychic type attack. Machoke cried out and eventually the smoke cleared.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Mothim!"

"Great job Prometheus!" Zack called up and he nodded. He had to admit now he was tired. Machoke actually managed to get some decent hits in before being brought down. Prometheus cried happily that the battle was going well and he was able to take down his opponents.

"Nice job Machoke. You won't be winning. Hawlucha I choose you!" Korrina called out her final Pokémon.

"Haw!" the fighting and flying type cried.

"Aerial Ace!" Korrina attacked.

"Confusion!" Zack attempted to counter. However, Hawlucha was too fast and slashed at Prometheus. Prometheus was pushed out of the sky and to the ground.

"Mothim is unable to battle! Hawlucha is the winner!"

"Thanks Prometheus, you did awesome." Zack told her bug and flying as she returned to his ball for some well-deserved rest. She then looked down at the ball in her hand. She did believe in him. He had been training since that day in Reflection Cave. "Alright Echo, let's go!"

"Tile!" Echo cried being released. She knew he was at a disadvantage, but at the same time so was Korrina. Normal to Fighting, Electric to Flying.

"Interesting choice." Korrina said. "But like it will help. Hawlucha use Power-Up Punch!"

"Echoed Voice!" Zack called Echo opened his frills and screeched. Zack was glad to be on the other side for once and for it being an attack.

Hawlucha was caught off guard by the sound and tried to look at the target. Korrina was yelling commands, but she just couldn't hear her. Without command Hawlucha used Hone Claws in order to increase her attack and accuracy.

"Echo use Thunder Shock!" Zack said and Echo released an electric type move. Hawlucha cried out, but even she admitted it wasn't as powerful she thought it could be. She quickly shook it off and charged in preparing Power-Up Punch.

"Do it!" Korrina cried as Hawlucha did what she wanted to.

"Thunder Wave!" Zack cried.

At the last moment Echo released an electric attack that collided with Hawlucha. Echo was thrown back while Hawlucha fell to her knees. Zack was concerned about Pokémon and saw that it was all evened up.

"Helioptile is unable to battle! The winner is Hawlucha!" Gurkinn announced.

"Thank you Echo. You did amazing." Zack said returning him. "Azar I choose you!"

"Char!" Azar cried as a flame came from his mouth.

"A worthy opponent. This ends here…huh?" Korrina said as she then noticed something about her fighting type.

"Haw…"

"Oh no!"

"Echo!" Zack said. Her little buddy came through and was able to paralyze Hawlucha. Zack felt a sense of overwhelming pride as this seemed like a battle they would all win, together.

"No matter! It makes us stronger!" Korrina cried. "Power-Up Punch!"

"Metal Claw!" Zack countered.

The two Pokémon collided again and again. Their moves created sparks from the power surges that collided. They both gave it all one last strike and knocked each other backward. They both growled at each other waiting for the next attack.

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace!"

"Flame Burst!"

Zack had analyzed Korrina's battle style. She seemed to more head on and direct. She wanted punch it out and take them down fast. Close Combat. However, the bond in the way they fight was impeccable as they sometimes didn't need a command as she had already seen.

"Hawlucha use Aerial Ace!"

"Grab it with Fire Fang!"

Azar clamped down on Hawlucha's fist. He grinned as she was stuck.

"Power-Up Punch!"

Hawlucha punched down on Azar's head. Luckily Azar still had a hold of Hawlucha in his mouth. Like Korrina, Azar knew he this bond with Zack. Not as strong, but it was trust. He swung her around and bashed her with his tail. Hawlucha landed on the ground and attempted to get.

Korrina could see that she was in bind. The paralyzing static was getting worse and eventually her best fighter wouldn't be able to move. She needed to start going for broke. She smiled as she knew this would be final trial.

"Hawlucha Flying Press!" Korrina cried and Hawlucha jumped into the air in order to attack. She came in a fast velocity and Azar only glared.

"Dragon Rage!" Zack cried and Azar opened his mouth where a blue flame emerged hitting Hawlucha. The attack kept hitting and until Hawlucha landed on the field causing a dust cloud. When the dust cleared Hawlucha laid on the battlefield while Azar was just a little bit back. Azar was always a jumper.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon thus the winner of the challenge is Zakari!" Gurkinn announced.

Korrina smiled as she walked out on the field and kneeled down to her Pokémon. She petted her and Hawlucha looked up with a smile.

"Thanks Hawlucha. That was excellent." Korrina said to her. "Well Congratulations Zack. You came over all obstacles to defeat me. Here you deserve the Rumble Badge." Korrina said giving her the badge.

"Thank you." Zack said smiling as she accepted the badge.

"Char!" Azar said proudly. Zack then leaned and hugged him. The two citizens of Shalour City smiled seeing the interaction between the two. It was cute. They had a nice bond that might take them places.

"That was excellent young lady. After your Pokémon are healed would you mind meeting the other trainer and myself outside the city?" Gurkinn asked her.

"Sure." Zack answered not knowing what to think of his request. She assumed that they would be going somewhere, but didn't know where. She looked over at Korrina and she had a wide smile on her face. It would only be a matter of time before she found out what Gurkinn wanted to meet them about.

* * *

Zack smiled as she looked down at her badge case. Three badges. She was extremely proud of her team. Echo was amazing in the battle too. He was getting stronger by the day now that he enjoyed battling. All of them were. She couldn't wait until Pax's first gym battle which Zack told herself that the normal type would go next time. Pax wouldn't have any problems since Shalour was a fighting type and that was her only weakness. As she thought about her Pokémon that were currently being healed she held her diamond neckless. This one belonged to Pax. Hers was safely in her bag.

"That's a pretty rock you have there."

"Huh?" Zack looked up and saw a man who appeared to be a hiker that had spoken to her. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry miss. I'm a collector of rare stones that one is mighty fine. Never seen anything like it. What would you say about a trade?" he asked.

"Trade?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah. I have dozens of stones and I'll trade some of them for that one."

Zack thought about it. It was kind of weird of him just to come up and ask her about her necklace. He must have been watching her which weirder her out more. She could at least look. She did have another one that belonged to her. The one around her neck would never leave its place.

"I guess I can see what you have." Zack said. "I have another one like this. This one here is special given to me by one of my partners."

"I understand that, but at least you're open!" he said with a bright smile as he then pulled out a box and opened it.

Zack's eyes widen as she looked inside the box. He wasn't kidding. He had beautiful stones of all kinds. Despite some looked like ordinary rocks, they still were pretty. Actually as Zack got a better look…some of them looked like evolution stones. Two of her Pokémon did evolve with stones. Well, one officially did while the other had other options. Maybe she might find some she might need.

"Can I look through them?" Zack asked.

"Caught your attention I see?"

"Yes. I have Pokémon that evolve with stones."

"Alrighty then. Don't mind if you do."

Zack pulled out some stones she recognized.

Moon Stone. Dusk Stone. Dawn Stone. Still not one she needed. Then one caught her eye. An orange stone that was shaped like a sun. A Sun Stone. Helioptile evolved with a Sun Stone. Echo evolved this way. She set it aside and kept looking. She ended up finding the stones that Pax would need if she decided on Vaporeon, Flareon, or Jolteon. However, for some reason one of those evolutions didn't seem like Pax. Pax seemed like she would evolve on her own accord, not by a rock's help. She put those back.

Zack then picked three other smoother gems that she thought she could use. She could add these to add to her neckless. They matched the colors of her Pokémon. One was orange to match Azar, the other black and yellow to match Prometheus, and another similar with orange in to match Echo. Zack snorted to herself about her Pokémon needed to be different colors. Pax wasn't allowed to be Flareon or Jolteon now. Oddly shaped, but still stones none the less. She tapped them on the table to make sure the man wasn't ripping her off. He wasn't.

"I'll trade these." Zack said as she pulled the other diamond from her bag and gave it to the man in exchange.

"Thank you. I hope you like those." The man said taking the diamond and leaving her alone to bother other people around the city about buying them. Maybe trade too.

"Me too." Zack said as she looked down at them.

Zack sighed. She had a decision. It was tough though. She wasn't telling Echo about her getting a Sun Stone. Or at least not know. Echo was still learning and knowing him if he found out he'd want to evolve right away to prove to him he wasn't weak and could help her. She couldn't let that happen. She wanted him to grow and as his trainer, she had that choice.

"Zack! I'm happy to report your Pokémon are all healthy and ready for pick up."

Zack quickly put the stones in her bag before going up to the nurse at the counter to gather her partners. Now it was time to see what the Mega Evolution Guru wanted of her and her friends.

 **AN: Chapter 12 completed! So yeah in game Prometheus destroyed her first two, then Hawlucha almost got me. I bet you're all thinking how is this original? Trust me, it is and you'll start to that next chapter so stay tuned and find out! In the meantime please leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Welcome back everyone! I hope you're ready for the different chapter of the series! Sorry about the delay as my life and writing abilities are a big city with too many stops. I hope to remedy that now and later tonight with some other ones. So I hope you like the first major difference between my story and main game.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of the sixth trainer so at least I have that much going for me.**

Chapter 12

After Zack received her fully healed Pokémon she went straight to Route 12 where Gurkinn had said he would be waiting. She couldn't help thinking about what could he want. Perhaps he wanted to meet them since he knew the professor. Also the professor was interested in Mega Evolution and well she heard he was somewhat of an expert. It made sense, they were his students and needed to learn about what teacher requested them of. Zack couldn't help but think she wasn't all that into mega evolution. Sure, the idea and concept was interesting, but it just had too many holes and she didn't really understand how it would help her. She'd be concerned more about it later as she exited the route building she saw Shauna, Serena, Trevor, Tierno, and Calem.

Gurkinn had told them they were going to an area in Azure Bay. Azure Bay was known for deep waters and all kinds of Pokémon from different places. It was a great place for trainers to catch new Pokémon or just to train. Hearing a movement of the waves the six trainers looked and saw a boat coming toward them. That explained how they were getting to there, but not the main question, why were they going there? When they arrived at a small island they got off and saw all was there was a beach and a cave.

"Why are we here?" Serena asked.

"Impatient I see." Gurkinn said. Serena gave a perturbed face as he was right especially after he refereed her battle. Gurkinn simply brushed her look and continued. "Before you is Sea Spirit's Den. Inside there is a cavern which you will venture down and find a treasure. Obtain it and bring it. However, do not open it."

"What's all this for?" Trevor asked.

"To test the bonds between you and your partner. I should mention, only two of you are allow to complete this challenge."

It became awfully quiet and only the sounds of the waves were heard. At first thought they all believed they would be going as a group, individually, or in a team. Only two of them could go. They weren't even sure exactly what the main result was for which left the idea unsettling. Not knowing what one could be walking into literally blind in every way.

"Only two?" Tierno asked and Gurkinn nodded.

"Then I'll back out. This doesn't sound for me." Shauna said. Shauna was honestly scared. It was something she didn't get and seemed dangerous. This was an unknown cave that no one really went inside based on the story of the spirit that lives inside. No one has faced it and came out victorious and from that because of the darkness, no one had seen it. Some say it is an electric type, a fire, or even ice. If it had been under different circumstances than Shauna would of went straight in.

"If it has to do with battling then I'll back out as well." Tierno added his own reasoning. Trainers that seemed good a battling seemed to have the best bonds with their Pokémon. Tierno wanted to prove this statement wrong. Being in sync seemed the best way. Dancing. He'd bond by dancing together. Timing. It was like battling except brought a different kind of excitement.

"I don't want to get distracted from completing the Pokédex so count me out too," Trevor said as he backed away. Trevor knew he wanted to stay focused on one agenda at a time. Completing the Pokédex was first in his list.

"I guess that leaves Calem, Serena, and Zack." Shauna said. "But that's three people who are all really great trainers. How is it decided who isn't going to go?"

"You don't need to worry about it. The two trainers going inside have already been decided." Gurkinn interrupted.

"They have?"

"Yes, the two trainers going are Calem and Zakari." Gurkinn explained.

"Why can't I?" Serena asked keeping a straight face. She didn't know how she felt. She was upset she didn't get to go, but angry at that fact too.

"It was chosen by who has defeated the Shalour Gym." Gurkinn said.

"I understand." Serena said nodding. She really did understand and actually she lost her battle. Her Braixen knew psychic type moves so she believed she was going to win hands down. Serena's over confidence was her downfall and she just went in using pure force. She was going to go back today, but Gurkinn wanted to meet with them. Serena also knew another reason deep down that she wasn't going admit out loud. Both Calem and Zack were better trainers. She wanted to be better than both of them. Defeat them in battle. She wasn't going to get stronger until she knew she could win against the both of them.

"Well then. Calem, Zakari, choose the Pokémon you will be taking on your journey." Gurkinn instructed.

"Frogadier is my choice." Calem said immediately and brought out his water type starter. The water type stood faithfully by his trainer waiting until it was time to go or receive any instructions.

Zack thought about it. This was a difficult choice. Calem seemed confident immediately and wasted no time showing he picked the Pokémon he probably had the most trust in. Zack knew that any of her Pokémon would be an excellent choice. She trusted them all. They each had qualities that made them dependable. However, a gut feeling told Zack knew who she wanted. They had always been there and he proved how much he's grown since evolving, since the start of their journey. If this was about bonds then theirs should be demonstrated.

"Azar I choose you!" Zack said calling out her fire type lizard.

"Char!"

"Fine choices. Now off you go and remember the important feature is the bond between you and your partner."

"Right." The two trainer agreed before looking into the cave.

They just stood there staring. Both of them knew they had to venture into the cave. However, this seemed to be timing. Which one would make the first move? The darkness called them. Zack looked to her fire type and nodded. Darkness. Extinguished. Zack took the first few steps inside and Azar followed behind lighting the way as they walked. Calem followed moments after he looked on as Azar's flame died as they moved forward leaving him behind.

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling making a drip sound as it fell hitting the puddles. The cave was dark, wet, and cold. However, none of it bothered Zack. Azar's tail made it lighter and living in Snowbelle City made her accustom to any other feelings. There was also a steam forming sound followed by a growl that came from Azar as water fell onto his tail. Zack smiled and muffled a laugh as it was cute. Azar glared at his trainer. It wasn't funny to him.

"I wonder what we're looking for." Zack said to Azar changing the topic.

"Char?"

"I don't really care what it is. I know we have a strong bond." Zack said. "This is cool that we get to do this. Just the two of us."

"Char!" Azar agreed.

"We've sure gone pretty far…" Zack said she looked around and behind, "I wonder how far we have left…"

Zack's voice was drown out by a roaring echoed that shook the cavern. Both trainer and starter stopped in their tracks and tried to look ahead, but could only see the small amount that Azar's tail lit up. Azar moved his tail up and out which revealed an opening of a cave up ahead. Like before the darkness seemed to call them to enter and proceed on. They enter the cave to come out to chamber.

The chamber was wide and actually after venturing further inside proved to be very well lit. Light shined through holes in the ceiling. Zack could tell this area was over the small land masses that surrounded the bay. In the center of the chamber was a box.

"Charmeleon!" Azar cried pointing to the box.

"We found it!" Zack said running up to claim it. However as soon as took a few steps a flurry of bubbles landed at her feet. "Huh?"

"We'll fight for the treasure!" Calem said. "Battling is how trainers show they have strong bonds with their Pokémon. This is no different. Gurkinn probably expected us to battle."

"Battling isn't the only way…" Zack said. She knew this from experience. All the Pokémon back at the village didn't bond with her because they battled together, because she spent time with them and treated them like they longed to be treated as.

"We'll see." Calem said. "Frogadier use Bubble!"

"Dodge it!" Azar jumped and the bubbles struck the ground. Zack looked up to see that her fire type was at a prime angle to attack at. "Dragon Rage!"

"Water Pulse!"

The two attacks collided and caused the smoke from the attacks to spread out among the area. What once was clear wasn't as much anymore and the change in battle field didn't effective either Pokémon. They both knew Smokescreen at one point and knew how to battle in such conditions.

"Metal Claw!"

During his descent Azar heard his trainer's command and also anticipated it. This was would be perfect to counter using the smoke to their advantage in addition to gain power and speed. Entering the cloud of smoke he came out striking the water type. However, as Azar's claws slashed at him and grabbed him.

"Fling!" Calem called and Frogadier tossed Azar back against the soft ground. "Now Water Pulse!"

"Flame Burst!"

The two opposite elemental moves collided and instead of smoke came steam that filled the cavern making it muggy. The air became humid and hard to breath.

"Calem, this is crazy!" Zack cried out. It wasn't safe to battle there. Zack feared the place could collapse or even flood from the floor any moment.

"Don't you want to prove you and Charmeleon have a strong bond?" Calem asked.

"Yes, but…"

Again, Zack's words were cut out by a roar that echoed. However, this time the cry was much louder and closer. Everyone searched around to see nothing. They felt the steam that lingered in the area as well as a force that seemed to be making them feel on the edge or at least their hair. As Zack's eyes scanned the area she caught a flash of yellow up on the darker part of the ceiling.

"Azar, turn your head about forty-five degrees left and aim a Flame Burst in that direction." Zack said.

Azar nodded and turned his head half way between a full looked to the left. He opened wide and fired off the fire type move. He saw Zack's plan. She wasn't using it to attack but to use a flare. The attacked flew by the area and lighten up the way. Before the attack hit the wall they saw a bigger flash of yellow.

"Caaaaww!" the same voice cried.

The flash of yellow brighten up with electricity. The light from the electrical energy brighten the place like a Flash attack and showed the spirit of the den. Their eyes widen upon seeing the supposed monster. It was…Zapdos.

Zapdos glared at them. They had disturbed the electric type's slumber. He had been here for a time was resting to leave before flying off to another region. He was aware of their arrival to the chamber. He figured they'd just leave after seeing nothing was to gain, but then they started to fight. He wanted to ignore it, but eventually the bird's patience drew thin. He was threaten by them and needed to act.

"Caw!" Zapdos cried as he attacked with a Thunder Bolt.

Everyone moved out of the way and missed the attack. The move struck the ground and left a crater. The crater then slowly filled with water. Zack assumption was correct. The ocean was below them while the sky was above. They needed to get out to escape the raging Pokémon and the possible flooding of the chamber.

"We need to get out!" Zack said to Calem.

"What about the treasure?"

"Leave it! Your life is more important."

"Right."

As they started to make their way out Zapdos noticed them trying to leave. No one could just leave. They disturbed the legend and needed to pay the price. Humans and the Pokémon who choose the serve them are pathetic. Serving humans does nothing but show their cruelty and proves their reason for being incompetent and unable to be among them.

"Ah!" Zapdos cried and fired off another electric type move. The move struck above the entrance to chamber, but the enemy had already escaped. Zapdos cried out and the rage grew.

* * *

Gurkinn looked at his watch. Zack and Calem had been gone over two hours. He didn't expect them to gone this long. It only took him about half that to go down place the box there and get back. He also was aware of the 'spirit' and during this time was when they migrated. If they didn't show in about another thirty minutes he was going to look for them.

"There they are!" Shauna voice entered his train of thought.

He looked up hoping to see them walking out with one carrying the box. However, he didn't expect them running out with fear in their eyes. They both exited the cave and fell into the sand. There Pokémon fell with them and got closer to their trainers.

"What happened?" Gurkinn asked.

Zack and Calem couldn't catch their breaths. As soon as one opened their mouth to say something they would either cough or make an attempt to take in air. Tierno and Shauna kneeled down next to their friends to help them any way they could.

"Are you okay?" Shauna asked.

"Zap…" Zack attempted to say.

"Zap?"

Before Zack could repeat the name of the legendary inside the cave the top of the cave broke apart in what looked to be lightening coming from inside. Everyone turned and saw the clouds grew darker and out of the cavern came Zapdos.

"Zapdos…" Zack whispered.

Zapdos scanned the area around. Those humans couldn't have gotten far. He would be able to spot them…on the beach in front of the cave. He cried out that echoed and lightening flashed. He also moved his wings up and attacked with Thunder Bolt. The kneeling trainers jumped back while the other two rolled out of the way. The electric type move hit the ground, but the electricity still spread stopping everyone in their tracks. Seeing that his prey was immobilized he dove down for the strike.

"Watch out!"

Zapdos had been going for Zack. She was the first one to enter the chamber. The trainer closed her eyes as that was all she could do. She couldn't move. However, a shadow appeared in front of her. Zack opened her eyes to see Azar.

"Azar no!"

Azar stared down the incoming Zapdos straight in the eye. He then opened his mouth and released a Dragon Rage. Zapdos went straight through the move like it was an Ember and kept on target. Zack attempted to move to grab her starter.

"Aura Sphere."

An Aura Sphere came from the right and slammed into the electric type legend of Kanto. The bird was thrown off course and quickly regained flight before turning to see what had attacked it. There stood this old man and a Lucario.

"Calm down Zapdos." Gurkinn said. "They mean you no harm."

"Caw!" Zapdos said responding with a Thunder Bolt.

"Bone Rush."

Lucario then created a Bone Rush and threw it toward the incoming electric type move. The ground type move neutralized the electric and dissipated. Zapdos screeched before diving down at Lucario with appeared to be a Drill Peck.

"Lucario, time to Mega Evolve!"

"Rah!" Lucario cried as he was engulfed in pink light that revealed Lucario's tail fluffed out, his appendages got longer, and spikes grew out. All the trainers stared in awe at what was going on. The bond between trainer and Pokémon evolving to a new height. The light broke apart and revealed a Mega Evolved Lucario. Zack couldn't believe how powerful and dignified Lucario appeared. He was ready to be beside his trainer and fight with the power he had bestowed upon him. Zapdos saw this and attacked using Zap Cannon. Despite the instability the move stayed on target.

"Lucario Aura Sphere."

"Rah."

Lucario fired another blue orb that struck Zapdos's attack. As soon as the first was fired the fighting and steel type fired a second that made target with the electric type. The bird then toppled down and caught itself right before hitting the ground.

"Close Combat."

While Zapdos was still close to the ground Lucario rushed forward and made multiple hits on Zapdos. With one strike Lucario grabbed his wing and slammed him down on the ground. Lucario glared at Zapdos as it laid there. The bird then rose and Lucario growled. Zapdos looked at and breathed harshly. He raised his wings and found that he drained himself. He didn't have much left to give. He used move his energy to escape from the overflowing chamber. Now it would have nowhere to rest and wanted to leave.

"Poor thing…" Zack said as she got up from her spot and moved closer.

"Zack…" Serena said. She was crazy to go near it. Zapdos was dangerous.

"Come out Echo." Zack said releasing her own electric type.

"Tille!"

"I need your help. Zapdos doesn't have much electricity left and needs a boost. Think you can handle that?" Zack challenged.

"Til!"

Echo slowly approach the legendary Pokémon who still was very weak. He glared at the small yellow thing coming near him. The Pokémon stopped before half way reaching his spot and smiled. Then the Pokémon's face expanded and electricity gathered. Zapdos started to growl unsure what was going on. The electricity then exploded out and struck the bird. Instantly the electric bird felt recharged. This Pokémon, told by this human, helped. Zapdos never felt so energized.

"Cawah!" Zapdos cried and spread his wings. Everyone prepared for the worst, but instead Zapdos flapped his wings and went into the air. "Bir." He nodded to Echo.

"Tile!" Echo cheered.

Zapdos then looked down at this humans figuring they could be left alone for this day. Next time no one didn't know. Zapdos didn't know as he flew off into the sky.

"Is everyone alright?" Gurkinn asked.

"I think so." Tierno said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Zack, how did you know that Zapdos would calm down?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know…" Zack said shrugging her shoulders. "However, something told Zapdos was resting here to regain energy and when we disturbed it, it reacted like any wild Pokémon would that isn't use to people. I knew that in the state it was in after the battle it wouldn't be able to leave. A silent compromise?"

"Unless you're Helioptile had something to do with it." Gurkinn stated.

"Echo?"

"Tile!" Echo cheered as he climbed up Zack to get to her shoulder.

"Electric Pokémon communicate through electricity and he must he explained something to Zapdos that made it back down."

"Tile!" Echo nodded.

"I apologize that I put you through that."

"A lesson learned." Zack said brushing it off.

"By the way, did either of you get the treasure?" Trevor asked.

"No…" they both answered sadly.

"Before either could decide who got it Zapdos attacked." Calem said. "Sorry that we couldn't get it. Whatever was in there is lost now."

"No worries. It was empty."

"Empty!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yes, the box was empty this why I instructed not to open it. I knew of some the dangers and challenges ahead, but it appears you both bypassed them and got to down quicker than normal. I also never expected Zapdos to be there." Gurkinn explained.

"Then what was in the box?" Serena asked.

"This." Gurkinn said pulling out and identical box and opening it. Inside laid a black ring with a stone imbedded in it.

"Is that a…"

"Yes, this is a Mega Ring and inside is a Key Stone. The winner of the challenge was to receive this."

"Then who gets it?" Tierno asked.

"I think Zack should." Calem voice said after Tierno finished his question.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, if she calmed Zapdos down and she was first to the scene before me. And…she showed me trainers can have strong bonds with Pokémon without battling." Calem explained as he turned to look at her. Everyone turned to look at Zack to see how she would respond.

"No, I don't want it." Zack answered.

"What?!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to have that power when I have so much more room to grow with my Pokémon now. I want to make sure that the only option left is expanding ourselves before taking on something I know I'm not ready for." Zack explained as she placed her hands on the heads of Azar and Echo who simply nuzzled in to feel her touch.

"That is a mature way to view this Zakari." Gurkinn said. A part of him wanted to give the girl the ring. He figured it would be her that would have obtained it either way. She seemed to make bonds with Pokémon like people who have been working with the same Pokémon for years. She gave off this aura that told Pokémon they could trust her. He could his Lucario liking the girl's aura.

"What happens to the ring?" Shauna asked.

"The Mega Ring will go to no one and the trainer it belongs to will reveal themselves." Gurkinn answered.

 **AN: Well I hope this was different and that you enjoyed it. No mega though. Now that I have completed this chapter at almost 2 AM I think it is time to sleep. I hope in the meantime you'll Review and tell me what you think, how it's going, any future predictions, or tips. I love to hear from my readers. Or a favorite or follow works too! Anyway, see you next time! Have a great day/night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: We're on chapter 13. So I've consider skipping the next gym battle chapter after this one since we're reaching some better storyline chapters that are some of my favorites. I know some readers are more interested in the storyline than anything so two gym battles just seems like fillers. I haven't decided whether or not I am going to, but it may be possible. If you have a comment PM me if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon, just the idea of a sixth trainer.**

Chapter 13

Zack looked out the window of the monorail. After her experience at Azure Bay Zack decided it best to just keep going and make it to Courmarine City. Her next gym battle was there. She didn't completely start her travels as she stayed among the beach a while to train. She wanted to work with Echo and Pax the most. However, she knew Azar liked her attention to make sure he was right. While there Zack taught them a lesson in experience was useful and her Pokémon leaned new moves. She hoped on the way up to the city she would be able to figure out who she was using. She knew the gym was a grass type so Azar was a must. Prometheus probably since he knew bug and flying type moves. However, she didn't know who else. Pax or Echo. Zack smiled. She might as well say she was winging it.

* * *

As Zack walked up to the gym she saw she saw that it was within a tree. Zack found that awesome. She wondered if it meant more than just being a gym. A tree grew and so do the trainers who challenged it.

"Hello there young lady, can I help you?" said older man.

"I'm here to challenge the Courmarine Gym." Zack said.

"Well then. I accept your challenge. I'm Ramos the gym leader." Ramos said as he walked over to his position and motioned her to do the same. As she stepped into the box the referee walked out.

"The gym challenge between Ramos, the gym leader, and Zack, the challenger will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Trainers, release your Pokémon." The referee said.

"Now Jumpluff let's go!"

"Jumpluff!" the grass and flying type happily shouted being released from her ball.

"Part flying type…" Zack calculated. "Prometheus I choose you!"

"Enn!" Prometheus cheered being sent into battle.

"And begin!" the referee called.

"Jumpluff use Sunny Day!"

"Jump!"

The sun instantly got brighter as Jumpluff's cotton hand glowed and fired a ball of light into the air.

"Prometheus use Silver Wind!"

Prometheus flapped and from his wings emerged silvery crescent winds. Jumpluff was pushed by the Silver Wind and took the damage. She quickly recovered as she didn't take as much damage as she was smart enough to ride it out and her typing helped.

"Leech Seed!"

"Dodge it!"

"Acrobatics!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Before Prometheus could make the dive into the countering flying type attack Jumpluff moved in and struck him.

"En!" Prometheus cried as he started to fall.

"Silver Wind!"

During the fall Prometheus gave a forceful flap and hit Jumpluff with a Silver Wind pushing her up toward the tree tops.

' _Why keep using that move?'_

"Grass Knot!"

Jumpluff's eyes glowed green and roots sprouted from the ground and bound Prometheus. He struggled to free himself, but found it pointless.

"Air Slash!" Zack called to save her Pokémon.

Prometheus's wings glowed and disc-like energy emerged cutting the roots wrapped around his body.

"Smart girl…" Ramos said to himself. "Alright Jumpluff use Acrobatics!"

"Pluff!" Jumpluff took a moment back before moving in quickly to strike.

"Air Slash!" Zack called.

Ramos's eyes widen seeing how quickly her Mothim reacted to her command and was able to strike back. That couldn't have been possible. He had the advantage with Jumpluff's ability and the sunny day was still out. How was the bug type so fast? Then he realized it. Silver Wind had a chance to increase the stats of her Pokémon. The more she used the move the better her chances were. She must have gotten her raise.

"Pluff…"

"Jumpluff is unable to battle! The winner is Mothim!"

"En!" Prometheus cried seeing he got the first win.

"Very nice Pro!" Zack commended and Prometheus turned to smile at his trainer.

"You won't be as lucky next time. Go Weepinbell!"

"Bell!"

"Prometheus return." Zack said as she returned her bug. Ramos lifted an eye confused at why she would do that. She had raised stats and plenty of moves with type advantage from what he'd seen. "Azar I choose you!"

"Char!"

A Charmeleon. A fire type. Made sense to the grass type gym leader. He still didn't understand why she switched.

"Azar Flame Burst!"

Azar launched a burst of fire that looked larger and fiery then what the attacked normally looked like. Weepinbell was taken off guard by that and was hit. As a smoke cleared he had burn marks over his body. As Ramos looked to his Pokémon he saw a bright light shining on him. This girl was very clever. Sunny Day was still active and she was using the additional effect that powered up fire type moves.

"Weepinbell use Grass Knot!"

"Char!" Azar cried as the Grass Know wrapped around his body keeping him in place.

"Slash!"

Ramos smiled as he saw the girl taught her Pokémon moves that worked for any situation. He was about to call another command when he noticed the Sunny Day disappeared.

"I guess your window is over."

"Azar return." Zack said recalling her starter. "Prometheus you're up again!"

"En!"

Zack knew what she was doing. She had switched so she could use the benefits of the Sunny Day before it went to waste. It wasn't that she didn't believe in Prometheus. Azar needed to make a significant dent before the opportunity left.

"Weepinbell Poison Powder!"

"Silver Wind!" Zack said.

Prometheus flapped and the poisonous powder was sent up and away from the bug type that could have been dangerous to him.

"Grass Knot!"

Suddenly sprouts shot from the ground and wrapped around Prometheus. However, this time the vines wrapped around his wings where he couldn't move and moved around so the Pokémon couldn't concentrate.

"Prometheus!"

"Slam!"

Weepinbell then jumped into the air and slammed down on Prometheus. Almost like jumping he kept at it almost like a body slam.

"Psybeam!"

Prometheus turned his head and launched a Psybeam the same time that Weepinbell slammed down on him. The move collided with the oncoming body and created a smoke and dust combination cover.

"Mothim and Weepinbell are both unable to battle!"

"Thank you Prometheus." Zack said as she returned her bug type.

"Fine job Weepinbell." Ramos said also returning his fallen Pokémon. "Well it seems I'm down to my final Pokémon, but we won't go down so easy. Gogoat let's go!"

"Arrr!" Gogoat cried before walking over to his trainer so Ramos could pet his horns. "I know. You're excited too."

"Pax I choose you!"

"Ee!" Pax cried ready to go.

"Gogoat use Take Down!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Gogoat went passed Eevee as jumped out of the way as her body was surrounded in a white light.

"Bulldoze!"

Gogoat then stomped of the ground which shook in a wave toward Pax. From the shock she was knocked off her feet along with the damage.

"Swift!"

Gogoat wasn't a very fast Pokémon and stood there and took the attack of pelting stars. Gogoat simply shook it off and simply looked at his opponents.

"Grass Knot!"

Vines shot out the ground and wrapped around Pax. They held her there and she struggled to get free.

"Pax Bite!"

Pax heard her trainer's command and she clamped down on the vines holding her with her teeth.

"Razor Leaf!"

Gogoat cried out and released a flurry of leaves. Gogoat tossed Pax along with the Razor Leaf. Pax hit the ground and she attempted to get up to her feet.

"Come on Pax."

"Vui." Pax nodded as she got to her feet and nodded to her trainer that she was able to continue. She wanted to.

"Nice job girl. Let's go with Swift!"

Pax jumped and surrounded herself with stars before she flung them at the grass type.

"Take Down!"

Gogoat charged Pax as she was beginning to fall from them the air. She had no time to move out of the way of Gogoat's way.

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" Zack yelled. Pax heard her trainer and her eyes turned cute where Gogoat saw her. His eyes softened seeing the sweet look the normal type was giving him. Gogoat still went on with his attack and slammed into her. Pax was shoved outside the field and to the grass plains near that surrounded them.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!"

"Pax!" Zack cried as she ran to her normal type.

"Vui?" Pax said as she moved her head to weakly look at Zack.

"Nice job girl. You did awesome." Zack said petting her as she smiled before taking out her ball to return her. "Thank you."

"Ee…" Pax sighed nodding happy she could help her as she was returned to rest.

"Well now, it appears this battle is evened up." Ramos said.

"Not by a long shot." Zack said to herself as she took her final Poké Ball in her grasp. "Azar I choose you!"

"Char!" Azar cried as he was brought out once again.

"I know Gogoat, you're thinking this should go on longer and have more fun, but battles aren't forever." Ramos said as he petted Gogoat's horns that glowed.

"Azar use Dragon Rage!"

Gogoat again took the move like he had the strength that went on forever. Both Zack and Azar bit their lips at the same time to signify their frustration and need to think of something.

"Gogoat Bulldoze!"

"Azar Iron Tail!"

Azar slammed his tail coated with iron against the ground that collided with the oncoming ground type move. Both attacks canceled out each other. Azar could only smirk as he wouldn't be taken down so easy. Not with his trainer by his side.

"Razor Leaf!"

Unlike the other Razor Leaf attacks this one seemed stronger. The attack seemed like a tornado, flurry that surrounded the fire type. Azar turned his head around trying to find a way out. He looked up to see above him was open. Azar jumped attempting to escape and was met with vines coming at him slamming him back to the ground. The vines touched the tornado and caused the seemingly harmless attack to concave on itself that struck Azar. Despite the damage was barely ineffective, it added up.

"Flame Burst!"

Azar attacked the leaves and some burnt up, but quickly the hole made was covered again by the leaves. It was then Zack knew that she would have to attack them all at once, but she had nothing to do that with. Azar didn't know any moves like that, for example Fire Spin. She bit the inside of her cheek.

Azar looked back so he could see Zack. Through the leaves he could only make out slivers of her. He wanted to see her face. She made everything better that told him that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't the only one who thought like that. They all did. Then something snapped inside him. Something Zack told him while they were training. She had noticed he kept wanting her approval when he off told to train by himself while she worked with Echo and Pax.

" _I won't always be there Azar. That's why I want you train alone so you can be independent."_

It was time to be independent. He needed to prove that his trainer could teach. The fire on his tail grew hotter and larger. He began to growl as he felt the fire inside grow. He felt different. He growled and roared. His body lunged and his mouth opened releasing a scorching intense blast of fire. Azar knew immediately what he had used and rotated his head so the move would strike all around him. The leaves burnt up and the charred remains floating to the ground.

"My then. Look what you can do." Ramos said seeing the Pokémon act on his own.

"Azar…" Zack said smiling. She was so proud. He learned a new move and what she was trying to teach him.

"I think this battle is just about done. Gogoat use Razor Leaf!" Ramos commanded and Gogoat charged in at Azar.

"Push on through with Slash!"

"Grass Knot!"

Zack smirked. She had a plan.

"Jump Azar!" Azar leapt into the air as multiple Grass Knot shot out of the ground and attempt to grab the fire type. Azar make his way around the field and eventually the field was covered. "Flamethrower!"

Azar launched his flames igniting the vines on the ground. Gogoat attempted to escape the surrounding flames.

"Put those out with Bulldoze!"

Gogoat slammed his hooves on the ground and the earth rolled. The vines were removed from the ground and they burnt up. However, the fire type was nowhere to be seen.

"Flamethrower!"

Ramos and Gogoat looked up and saw Azar in the air. The Charmeleon grinned and attacked with Flamethrower. The move struck the grass type and spread around. Azar landed on the ground and watched as the remnants of his attacks dissipated. Gogoat stood there and plainly stared at him while Azar only glared daring him. Gogoat then winced and collapsed.

"Gogoat is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon! So the winner of the match goes to the challenger!" the referee announced.

"Yes! Way to go Azar!" Zack cried as she ran out and hugged her Pokémon. "We won thanks to you."

"Char…" Azar blushed, but knew she was being modest. If Azar could speak he would tell her they both did. Instead he nudged her head with his snout. She got the message.

"That was well done whipper snapper. You let your Pokémon grow in both the way you as their trainer, and as themselves as Pokémon individuals and I'd have to say that is a mighty fine way to grow. Here. You deserve this as your victory here, the Plant Badge."

"Thank you very much." Zack said taking her badge. "Look our fourth badge!"

"Char!"

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked the battle! The events that happen after this battle are skipped, but will be mentioned in the next. The next one starts the exciting moments I was talking about. Yay! I hope you'll review, favorite, and follow in the meantime! Bye friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I have decided to skip the one I originally had for here, because it seemed irrelevant and this one seemed like a better fit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except ideas of the sixth trainer.**

Chapter 14

After arriving in Lumiose City Zack put on her list to go see Professor Sycamore. She wanted to tell him about the run-in with Mega Lucario and Zapdos. she'd probably leave out turning down the Mega Ring. He didn't need to know that. Honestly, that could wait until like the next day because she wanted this day to relax at the center. As she waited for her Pokémon she couldn't help but think about their training on Route 13. She was proud of her team on how much they accomplished. Especially Echo and she was excited that he had learned Parabolic Charge. Sure, it was still a little rocky, but he mainly had it down. Just a little more practice.

He had grown so much since first rescuing then catching him on Route 9. Her little baby that hated to battle actually liked it. However, she admitted to herself they were getting more intense as she traveled. He would need to get stronger. She looked to her bag remembered what she had traded back in Shalour City. A Sun Stone. Perhaps she should mentioned it to her electric and normal type and talk about evolution.

Speaking of evolution…Echo wasn't the only one she needed to have this talk with. One of her partners was literally called the Evolution Pokémon. As strong as Pax was, she was in the same boat as Echo. As they pushed forward the battles would get harder and she had two options. Either buckle down on training or evolve. Of course she wasn't going to make the normal type evolve. It would be entirely her choice, same with Echo. She didn't even know if they wanted to evolve. If Zack did have a say, she thought Pax would make a lovely Glaceon. Being from Snowbelle City she liked ice types having grown up with them so she felt it was biased.

Like she thought, it would be up to Pax. Prometheus was already fully evolved and well, she knew she couldn't control Azar's. He evolved when he wanted to. With Pax it was different as there could be an option for control in case she needed a stone. Zack laughed to herself that it was like that awkward conversation parents have with their kids on becoming adults. Not that she didn't know about that.

"Zack, you're Pokémon are all healthy and ready for pick up." Nurse Joy's voice came over the intercom. Zack quickly got up and ran up to the front desk to pick her partners.

"Thank you." Zack said to the nurse.

"Anytime!"

Zack got her room at the center. It was there she let out all her Pokémon. Luckily all her Pokémon were a normal size that didn't take up a lot of space. All of them could sit on the bed together. Prometheus usually perched at head of the bed or on her head while the others curled up around. Pax and Echo usually fought over who got to lay on Zack. Zack settled that argument with either they make it work or none of them. Azar curled up on her side and draped his tail on her legs.

"Echo? Pax?" Zack said getting their attention. "Can we talk?"

"Tile?"

"Ee?"

Both Pokémon looked at each other and then their trainer confused. This didn't sound good. Azar and Prometheus were also confused. Why would they need talking to and not them too?

"You're not in trouble. In fact this might be a good thing. I think it is time to talk about evolution."

Now it made sense. Prometheus knew he couldn't evolve and Azar didn't feel it was time. Did he know when the time would be? No, he didn't. He figured he would just know.

"Tile!" Echo said. Zack took in the tone he used. He sounded excited. What she didn't know since becoming interested in battling and seeing all these strong, bigger Pokémon he wanted to evolve. He wanted to be able to get on their level.

"Ee…" Pax voiced.

"Don't worry." Zack said as she placed a hand on her head and petted. "We won't be doing anything drastic. I just thought we'd discuss it."

"Tile! Helioptile!" Echo said nodding to her.

Pax silently nodded to her trainer that she understood. Unlike her friend, she hadn't thought about it. Evolution meant something different to her than the others. She had choices that may end up affecting training or even the journey she had decided to take. There was Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Eight. Eight different evolutions. Eight different types. Eight different outcomes. It was almost overwhelming. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Zack's hand moving to under her chin and neck which was her favorite spot.

"Ee?"

"When you're ready girl. When you want to evolve. If you don't then you'll be the strongest Eevee out there."

"Eevui!" Pax said happier that the stress seemed to be eliminated for now.

"Now Echo?"

"Tile!" Echo said jumping up and down. Zack giggled. Apparently bringing this up was a good and bad idea. He seemed for it.

Azar looked to the smaller Pokémon and snorted. He was resting, but simply ignored it and laid his head back down. Let him be excited.

Echo wondered how long he'd have to wait. He was aware he evolved by the power of a stone. However, how long would it take to acquire one? Days? Months? He hoped it wouldn't be that long. Zack would just buy one, right? His attention was sparked as he saw Zack reach for her bag. He curiously watched her open it and pull out another bag. Inside he heard knocking sounds as she reached inside. He then saw her pull out a Sun Stone.

"Tile!?" How long had she had that?!

"I've had this since Shalour City. I traded the stone I received from Diancie for it while I kept Pax's. I didn't want to…"

"Tile!" Echo shouted. Everyone was awake now and paying full attention.

Zack jumped. Echo had never yelled at her. He was always so nice and cuddly toward her. Was this what parents felt when their children rebelled or got angry with them? If so, it hurt and she didn't think she did anything.

"What's that for?" Zack asked trying to stay calm and not yell back.

"Helioptile Tile Helio Tile!" he yelled before he jumped off the bed and grasped the doorknob. The door came open and Echo ran out.

"Echo!" Zack yelled after him and quickly got up to follow.

"Char?!"

"En!"

"Ee!"

"Stay here guys. I'm sorry, but I need to speak with him alone." Zack said as she then turned to run after him before he got too far. After asking a few people they told they saw a Helioptile run out of the center into the city.

* * *

Zack stopped to catch her breath. She felt like she had searched through half the city already, but she wasn't even close. She asked people if they had seen him and they either weren't helpful or completely ignored her. She moved to wipe the sweat of her brow when she noticed she was still carrying the Sun Stone. Everything that happened so fast she didn't even notice. Oh well.

Zack's head shot up to the sound of banging. It was coming from an alley way. She wondered if it was Echo. He was never the destructive type, but anything can happen. She wouldn't know unless she looked. Better be safe than sorry.

"Echo?" Zack called. "Are you there? Echo!"

"I don't know why you're asking for your own echo girly?" a voiced asked.

A punk trainer then revealed himself from the shadows glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my Pokémon named Echo. I'll just leave…"

"No one just leaves without a Pokémon battle."

"I don't have any other Pokémon on me." Zack admitted and now really wished she just returned them to their Poké Balls then gone and looked for Echo. She felt so stupid. She always thought of the best ideas after they were needed.

"Then a payment would be enough. That's a pretty stone you've got there."

Zack looked down to her hand. The Sun Stone. She didn't want to give up. That was for Echo. Not to get her out of trouble that she had blindly walked into. She turned to run when she saw that two more punks have arrived successfully trapping her. She didn't have much of a choice and she could always buy another one if need be.

"Fine." Zack said.

"Too late now. You're gonna have to deal with us! Go Scrafty!"

"Pumpkaboo!"

"Clauncher!"

Zack admitted she was scared. She needed to find a way out this. She'd have to hold back the fear and try to figure a way out.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Brick Break!"

* * *

Echo walked the streets alone with his thoughts. He ignored the looks the passerby people were giving him. He didn't care about him. What he cared about was why Zack kept the Sun Stone from him? It felt like she was keeping him from evolving. Ever since fighting for her Reflection Cave he felt like he had been waiting to evolve. He wanted to protect Zack and be with her and that meant fighting. He learned to like battling and even enjoys it.

Then he thought about how he felt after the gym battle, his first official debut. Zack told him afterward that she couldn't have been more proud. It didn't matter that he didn't win. The aspect that mattered was that he did his best and showed improvement. Showed improvement? Was that what she was going for? Improving to where he wasn't relying on evolving. She always did tell them during training that it was best to be one with themselves as well as her. Echo smiled. He understood Zack's reasoning. He just overreacted.

A scream interrupted his thoughts. He perked up his head and frills to get a better hear for it. The scream sounded familiar like he heard it before. Another one entered his ears and he had heard it. It was Zack! Why was she there? Echo then took off running toward the sound. As he entered the alley way he saw his trainer, pseudo mother back-up against a trash bin with what looked like scratches on her. He took notice to the other trainers and Pokémon.

"I'd say she's about done."

"Can't dodge our attacks forever!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Dark Pulse!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"TILE!"

Sound emitting waves came from behind the trainer. Their attacks were disrupted and clashed into one another collectively canceling them out. When Zack opened her eyes she saw that she had been saved and her rescuer jumped in front of her.

"Echo!"

"Tile!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Tile." Echo shook his head. She didn't need to apologize, he did.

"Isn't that cute. The little girl found her Pokémon. Never expected it to be this little runt."

"Tile!" Echo yelled at him.

"He's stronger than you'll ever be!" Zack snapped.

"We'll see! Scrafty use Brick Break!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Echo dodged the attack in flash and moved behind the three opposing Pokémon. "Parabolic Charge!"

"Tile!"

Zack smiled as Echo launched a perfect Parabolic Charge. She watched as an electro ball went into the air and electricity spread out zapping the three. Echo make a thrilled sound as he felt his energy restored and saw that the move had taken out two of his opponents.

"High Jump Kick!"

Before anyone had a moment to think Scrafty slammed Echo with his fighting type move and knocked him back into one of the other dumpster leaving a dent. Echo fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Echo!"

"As soon as I'm done with the runt I'll be done here."

"Echo get up!"

"Tile…"

"Echo. You are strong, but times like this you need to be stronger. Echo catch!" Zack cried as she tossed something at him.

Echo looked up and caught what she threw. Echo felt a surge of energy pulse through him and realized she had tossed the Sun Stone. He was evolving! His body grew taller while his tail, arms, and legs grew longer. His frills grew out from his neck instead of his ears.

"Heliolisk!" Echo cried as the light broke leaving a new Pokémon.

 _Pokédex: Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon. They flare their frills and generate energy. A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper and while boosting the strength in its legs enables it to run 100 yards in five seconds._

 _Heliolisk's Moves: Parabolic Charge/ Thunderbolt/ Echoed Voice/ Razor Wind_

"Awesome Echo. Let's beat them together."

"Helio!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Lisk!"

"Get up Scrafty and use High Jump Kick!"

"Dodge it!"

Electricity surged out from Echo's frills into his body and quickly moved out of the way causing Scrafty to collide with the ground. Having missed High Jump Kick caused damage.

"Scrafty use Brick Break!"

Scrafty didn't move as he was still in pain from missing High Jump Kick.

"Razor Wind!"

Echo's frills popped open and a flurry of cut like winds soared out hitting Scrafty. Scrafty had tumbled back and fell against the dumpster fainted. The punk looked toward the trainer and Pokémon to see them glaring. Despite Zack's opinion about hurting people with Pokémon being unmoral didn't mean anything about scaring or a bit of payback. Might make him change his mind, if not his choices.

"I'm normally not a person who takes payback so I'll give you a warning. Go away." Zack said.

Echo looked to his trainer and glared at the man. She was against hurting him, but he thought a little different. He hurt Zack and that meant an entirely idea. He was protective of his trainer like any Pokémon with strong bonds. The man returned his fainted Pokémon and ran.

"Heliolisk?" Echo asked Zack if she was alright. She looked fine. He had made to her in time right?

"I'm fine. Thank you Echo." Zack said hugging him. "Look at you. I can't help, but think about how far you've come."

"Heliolisk!" Echo cheered thinking back to when he met Zack as he was hanging off a cliff crying out for help. He never thought that this girl who found and rescued him would have such an impact on his life. He didn't know how the others felt, but they probably thought the same and just haven't realized it yet.

 **AN: Echo has evolved into Heliolisk! Yay! This is so exciting! I've been waiting for these next chapters since like…forever. They're some of my favorites besides the finales. Anyway, enough hyping you so you'll hate me for it. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! Thanks friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Merry Christmas! Close enough…I wrote this on the 25** **th** **and had planned to have it up that night. Oh well. My gift to you is this exciting update! I hope you like the present!**

 **Disclaimer: I owned no rights to Pokémon and even got a letter for Christmas telling me Santa couldn't get me that so tough…well I didn't want a lawsuit either so it's fair.**

Chapter 15

The next morning Zack went to see the professor first thing after breakfast. After everything that happen yesterday she had another event to tell him about. Echo had evolved and she couldn't be prouder. He was a Heliolisk now and was even stronger than before. Evolution was such a fantastic topic, no wonder Professor Sycamore studied it. Running up to the lab she rushed right in.

"Hello Zakari!" one of the aids said.

"Hello. Is Professor Sycamore here?"

"Sure is. Right upstairs. Maybe you can get him out of his office." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zack said.

"The professor got his hands on a Key Stone!" she told the young trainer excitedly.

"Really?" Zack said surprised.

"Yes, He's been up there ever since so please, go right up."

"Thanks."

Zack took the elevator up and entered the professor's office. The place looked like no one had cleaned up for days. Papers and open books were scattered over the floor. The books showed various pages on the different mega stones available to Pokémon. As Zack made her way through she saw a few called Blastoiseite, Gardevoirite, Ampharosite, and even a Lucarionite. So many Pokémon had this ability. She wanted to meet more than just Gurkinn's Lucario. But, she gave up the Mega Ring for a reason. It was like she said, that was a power she didn't want to tamper with until she was prepared.

"Professor?" Zack called as then rounded the wall that stood between this desk and shelves. She saw the Professor there at his desk in deep thought. "Professor?"

"Ah!" Professor Sycamore jumped. "Zack!"

"Hi." Zack said. She wasn't sorry for scaring him. She made herself known before she came in. He needed to be more prepared or someone might walk in and steal something.

"What a pleasant surprise, how have you been?" he asked.

"Really good actually." Zack answered. "One of your aids told me that you managed to get a key stone."

"Yes and I've made leaps in my research because of it. Here look at this. The key stones seems to put out a mysterious energy that resonates with mega stones. I theorize that there is something about both key and mega stones that have the power to tell the bonds between a trainer and Pokémon. This is decided the successfulness of Mega Evolution. Do you follow?" Sycamore explained.

"Surprisingly yes." Zack answered.

"Excellent. My aid didn't quite understand it."

"But the question is what gives the stones this power?" He pondered aloud.

Zack looked to the professor and then shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have a clue. It might as well be something they'll never understand or out of this world. The professor then turned and looked to her.

"I don't know…" Zack said unsure.

"Of course this isn't why you're here. How's is your journey?"

"Great! I have four Pokémon and four badges." Zack explained.

"Marvelous, May I see them?"

"Sure! Come on out everyone!"

"Char!"

"Imm!"

"Helio!"

"Eevee!"

"You have the masking of a great team."

"Thanks. Do you know about anyone else?" Zack asked wondering about her friends. Despite seeing them a few weeks ago, a lot could have happened.

"Everyone is doing really well. Trevor keeps sending me updates on his Pokédex, Tierno is making his crew, Shauna is having fun, and recently I heard that both Calem's and Serena's starters have fully evolved with obtaining four badges. I'd figured that they would be coming into the city any day now." Professor Sycamore explained.

Zack smiled. They all doing well and it seemed like Serena was able to defeat Korina. Everyone was growing up in their own way. Zack couldn't help but take a second to think about the future. Where would everyone be in a couple months?

Neither individual never got a chance to say anything more as the window of the lab was smashed and a two Pokémon jumped in. A Houndoom and Houndour came in and instantly used Smog covering the lab in a thick poisonous fog. Zack attempted to go for her Poké Balls to protect her Pokémon while covering her mouth. Despite she could get to them she could see them. She then turned to the sound of glass crunching. Within the smoke she could see three figured of white and red.

"That's it! Prometheus blow this away!" Zack called.

"En!" She heard his cry of acknowledgment and felt a gusting breeze and the smoke went with it out the window. Left were everyone there before and two members of Team Flare, an admin and two grunts standing next to the machine that held the key stone.

"No!" Professor Sycamore shouted.

"Prometheus use Silver Wind!"

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" the admin cried. The dark dog took a few steps forward and blasted Prometheus with Flamethrower. The bug type was blasted back into a bookshelf. He then fell to the floor and a book toppled on top of him.

"Prometheus!" Zack cried out to him. "Echo use Thunderbolt!"

The Thunderbolt never came. Zack turned around to where she had last seen him and saw him lying on the floor cringing. He had a purple blush under on his nose. Zack's eyes widen upon realizing that he had been poisoned.

"Too late! You can't stop us now." The admin said.

"Now we get to Lumiose Tower and make our escape!" a grunt said. It didn't matter. They wouldn't be able to stop them and this was the best mission he had ever been sent on.

"Shut it you dimwit!" the admin shouted. "Let's go!"

The grunts ran toward the opening they had made. No one could make a move as they flinched a Sludge Bomb came down at their feet stopping them. The attack caused a smoke to appear and once it cleared they were gone. Instantly thought to her fallen Pokémon.

"Prometheus! Echo!" Zack cried. She quickly moved the books off her bug type as Pax sat with Echo. She picked up her weaken Pokémon and carefully brought him over to where Echo was. I don't know what to do. I need to get to a Pokémon Center, but the key stone…If I take them they'll be long gone."

"Helio…"

"Im…"

Zack's sniffled and looked down to her evolved and fallen Pokémon. They were looking up at her with determination and pain. Both Pokémon nodded to their trainer. Zack's mouth opened as she couldn't find any words to say. She wasn't going to just leave her Pokémon here. They needed help. They were everything.

"Lisk!"

"Mothim!"

Zack jumped at them shouting at her. Her tears that she didn't notice falling stopped and looked to them more seriously. It was like that yelled 'Zakari!' She then felt a hand on her knee. She looked to Echo who again nodded. She turned to Prometheus who did the same. They wanted to go. Save the research. Stop Team Flare. While she was at it, get a little revenge for hurting her Pokémon.

"Zack, I'll take care of them so don't worry." Professor Sycamore said.

"Thank you." Zack said. Her expression sharply to match the determination of her Pokémon. "Pax. Azar. Let's go."

Both Pokémon nodded and followed their trainer to get back the key stone.

* * *

"Please you've got listen to me! I need to get to the top of Lumiose Tower!" Zack pleaded with the guards. There were two parts of the tower. One that held the gym while the other allowed people to go inside and look from a sky box.

"I'm sorry miss the observatory is closed."

"You don't understand. Team Flare stole something and is going to get away!"

"You're funny kid. Maybe next time they'll attack the tower. Go home." The guard said before he turned away and went closer to the door.

Zack had a perturbed expression on her face as she turned away from him and walked away.

"Charmeleon?"

"No, we're not giving up…" Zack said as then a door caught her eye. "We're just going to find another way in."

Zack looked around seeing if anyone was around before she made a break for the other door. This one was probably used for maintenance on the tower from the outside. This what they needed anyway. Going from the observatory would be a hassle anyway. First she tried to open it seeing that it was locked. She figured so, but wishful thinking. She looked back and then to her Pokémon. She didn't have a choice.

"Char?"

"Alright Azar, use Iron Tail on the door."

"Char!"

"Yup. We need in. We'll apologize later and the professor will back us up." Zack clarified.

Azar nodded before he leaped and turned his body slamming the door with his tail. The force caused the door to be blown open. Azar turned back to Zack worried. He knew that was going to happen. Just didn't imagine what it would like.

"Vui!" Pax said surprised.

"Nice job. Someone probably heard that so we better get going." Zack said. Her Pokémon and nodded and followed her in.

Both Zack and Azar climbed the ladder that would lead them to where Team Flare was supposed to be. Zack went up first with Pax on her shoulders and Azar behind her. Suddenly Zack's boot slipped on the railing and she lost her grip. Pax fell off her shoulders and started to fall.

"Pax!"

"Eee!"

"Char."

"Vee?"

Pax looked up to see that Azar had caught her by her scruff. Azar smiled and both females breathed in relief.

"I'm sorry Pax!" Zack said to her Pokémon. Zack beat herself up thinking it would have been best to have returned her Pokémon to their balls before this, but she was so focused she didn't think about it.

"Ee!" Pax said to her trainer. She didn't mean to do it, but it was enough to scare her. Azar then place Pax on his tail. She hug on as they made their way back up again.

Finally Zack saw the top of the tower from where she was climbing. She increased her pace and made to the top in a second. She climbed to the ledge and breathed. She was exhausted and her arms were aching. Azar and Pax joined her a moment later and looked to their trainer if she was alright. Zack nodded and they got and saw Team Flare.

"Give back the key stone!" Zack shouted at them. They all turned and saw the girl from the lab.

"I think you should give it up kid. You're way out of your league."

"I don't think so."

"You're funeral. Houndoom, get her!" the admin called out the dark type. Houndoom growled at her and prepared for battle. "Houndoom use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Zack told her Pokémon. Both Pokémon jumped and listened for their next command. "Flamethrower and Swift!"

The Flaming Swift rained down on Houndoom. The Flamethrower barely did any damage, but it was the Swift that made its marks.

"Crunch!"

"Iron Tail!"

As Azar came own and struck with Iron Tail. Again, damage might have looked to be minimal, but the falling force helped increasing the damage. Houndoom growled at the smirking Charmeleon.

"Flamethrower!"

"Use Flamethrower too!"

Both fire type attacks were about to strike one another before a pulse of dark energy rings collided from above causing them to explode. The smoke covered the entire area and raised suspicions. Zack looked up and saw a helicopter in the sky coming down near them. It hovered over and a woman in red and a Druddigon jumped landing in front of them.

"This is why you're taking so long. A meaningless trainer…"

"Scientist Aliana. No, the trainer…."

"I prefer persistent." Zack said interrupted them.

"You rude child." Aliana screeched. "Druddigon Dark Pulse!"

"Flamethrower! Swift!"

The attacks canceled out leaving everyone staring down at each other.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw!"

"Pax Quick Attack!"

"Ee." Pax quickly sprinted and tripped Druddigon up causing it to fall over.

"Dragon Rage!" Zack called to Azar who took the point to deal damage. Azar quickly released the attack and Druddigon was enveloped in blue flames.

"Druddigon get up and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Rage again!"

"Char!"

This time the attacks didn't cancel out and Dragon Pulse, although weaken, continued on its path to strike. Pax then jumped and turned attacking with Swift. The Swift struck down on the dragon type attack and it exploded.

"Nice one Pax!"

"Uh! Druddigon use Dragon Claw!"

"Swift! And Azar you use Iron Tail!" Zack commanded. While Druddigon was distracted by the Swift gave Azar the perfect opportunity to strike with Iron Tail. Druddigon then fell over again the tower fainted.

"Houndoom…" the admin attempted to command her dark type before she was cut off by an arm going across her.

"No. Give the girl the key stone." Aliana said as she returned her Pokémon.

"But Aliana…"

"She's won. Give it to me." Aliana said holding out her hand. The admin growled before handing the stolen key stone to the scientist. "It's a shame we couldn't keep this. I guess we'll just have to find another one. But that doesn't mean you need it too."

It all happen so suddenly as Aliana chucked the key stone. The path of the stone was going off the tower. Zack and her Pokémon's eyes widen seeing it. They didn't know if it was breakable and from this height nothing would seem safe. A flash of brown crossed Zack's eyes and she saw Pax jump and grab the stone in her teeth.

"Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower came from the Houndoom left standing. The fire type attack struck Pax sending her off the landing site of the tower and off to the side.

"Pax!" Zack screamed and ran to grab her before she fell too far. As she ran she got to close to the edge and slipped. Zack's eyes widen realizing what had happened. She couldn't to make a mistake. Grabbing the ledge first she was then able to see Pax. She was able to grab Pax although by the scruff.

"Vui!" Pax cried through her teeth that were still firmly clasped around the key stone.

"Haha! You're a fool to risk your life for a Pokémon. Well, I guess then our work is done. If we don't see each other again, have a nice fall!" Aliana said as she grabbed the rope coming from the helicopter and was being pulled up.

"Char!" Azar cried as he ran to the side where he saw his trainer and friend. Azar then grabbed on her wrist. He attempted to pull her up, but everything was working against him. Gravity was pulling her down and she only have one hand available.

"I can't hold on…" Zack thought. She didn't want to tell her Pokémon that. He'd yell at her. But her arms were still tired and despite Pax only weighted about fifteen pounds she was still pulling on her sore muscle. If she could she would toss her up. Then a pain distracted her attention in the wrist holding her up. Cringing she looked up to see Azar's claws digging into her wrist.

"Azar…" she said.

"Char…" Azar said not letting her go. He wouldn't. He would never fail her. Not ever and not again. Then he felt his feet sliding.

"Azar…"

"Charmeleon!" He yelled then that moment he lost his footing releasing them as his claws finally dug where she let go of the tower side. Azar's claws ran across her wrist and he watched them fall. "Char!"

Azar jumped off the side in a nose dive toward his falling companions. He felt a surge of energy in his body. This time he would save her from falling. This familiar sense of energy overcame him and his body glowed. His body grew as he fell and his tail grew long. Instead of one, he now had two horns on the back of his head. The most important transformation was that two wide, large wings sprouted out from his back. With the increase of weight and wings Azar flew down and caught them before soaring up.

Zack's eyes were tightly closed as she tightly held onto Pax. Then she felt arms wrap around her and it was like everything stopped as if she was flying. Zack slowly opened her eyes and saw she was being carried by an orange character.

"Vui!" Pax cried happily.

"Azar!" Zack said looking up at her Charizard.

"Rao!" Azar roared at his trainer with a smile.

Despite the near death experience, Zack's smile was wider than ever. Her starter was fully evolved and seemed stronger than ever. She almost felt like crying at the sight. All the sights that all her Pokémon who evolved and will evolve. That was the amazing thing about the idea of evolution. It was proof of growing stronger. Looking at a Pokémon and thinking back to memories when they were in their basic stages and then now, the unbelievable moment, the 'I can't believe that's Charmander.' Zack smiled looking at her Charizard. Yeah, that was one of the reasons she was a trainer.

"Rao?" Azar asked as he nudge his head toward the copter that almost out of sight.

"No, let them go. We got what came for and I've had enough for today." Zack said. Azar nodded and started flying back toward the lab. She tightly held her Eevee and got as close as she could to her Charizard.

* * *

Azar came through the lab with the hole in the window. Azar landed and reluctantly released Zack. She let Pax down on the floor and took the key stone from her. Both Pokémon stayed close to their trainer. The reasons were both out of security, one for herself and the other for the trainer.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe." Professor Sycamore said upon seeing them.

"We're fine. Well we are now."

"A Charizard? Zack, your Charmeleon evolve?" Professor Sycamore said taking in the new Pokémon. He then smiled thinking back when he received the Kanto starters. They were so lively and this was the little Charmander.

"He sure did." Zack said smiling as she looked at him.

"You lucky you got out of their when you did. TV crews were beginning to send out news reporters to the scene. You sure made a ruckus there."

"Glad we didn't stick around. Here. Your key stone." Zack said giving the professor back the stone.

"Thank you and some Pokémon who want to see you," he said revealing them.

"Helio!"

"Im!"

"Prometheus! Echo! You're okay!" Zack said hugging her two previously injured Pokémon.

"Heliolisk!" Echo shouted upon seeing red on wrist.

"Zack, what happened?!" Professor Sycamore said in shock as he went to grab a first aid kit.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Don't lie. Do I need to call him?" he threatened as he began to tend to her injury. He would only use this threat if he had too. It was part of the agreement that was made when it was brought up that Zack would receive a Pokémon.

"No!" Zack said suddenly. She didn't the professor to call the man who practically her guardian. He was scary enough on the outside. "One of the scientist tossed your key stone. It was going to go over and Pax caught, but she was attacked. She was about to go over and I just acted to grab her. But I fell too and Azar tried to pull me. His claws dug in a little."

"And why is evolved?"

"Battling a dragon?" Zack said. The professor raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that was a lie. "Okay…I ended up losing my grip and fell. Azar jumped and evolved to save me."

"Well I'm glad he did too." Professor Sycamore said as he tapped the bandages. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if Zack would have died going after the key stone. And her remaining Pokémon would feel the same. She was fine so there was no point to even think about it.

"Rao." Azar said as he turned around like he was going to leave.

"I don't think so." Zack said grabbing his tail with both hands.

"Raaaa…" Azar growled at her as he turned his head lightly to glare at her.

"No way am I letting you run off and you're not too strong or big for me to grab your tail. This was not your fault. Nor Pax's. It was no ones and if you want someone to blame, blame me or Team Flare. Pick which one you want, but you're not running off to sulk. You're my partner and you saved me. You should be happy and proud. You all should. You were all stars today like you are every day." Zack told her Pokémon.

"Well said." The professor agreed.

"Rao…" Azar said as he nudged his beloved trainer with his snout and nuzzled into her head.

"You think you always doing something wrong and yet you always do right." Zack told him.

"Ra." Azar snorted.

"Come here guys." With that all her Pokémon ran and joined in the group hug.

"Marvelous." Professor Sycamore said. "When are you planning to leave the city?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I plan to explore and shop tomorrow in the morning then leave."

"Please do come see me before you leave. I'd like to say good-bye."

"Sure. I planned on it anyway." Zack replied and then began what would tomorrow might bring her.

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please leave me a gift too with a Review, Favorite, and Follow! Merry Christmas! Expect the next chapter soon as I love that one too! Bye friends! Catch you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Told you the next chapter would be up soon. I love this one since I wrote out the plot summary and just had to share it with you as soon as possible. I don't know if moves work like this, but this is fanfiction and made sense to me. I hope you all like!**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing except Zack!**

Chapter 16

True to her word Zack was up early the next morning to do a little shopping and explore. She was up way earlier than expected as she was still feeling the excitement from yesterday. Azar was a Charizard and he found one thing he hated about evolving. His new size. He was stuck sleeping in his ball or she'd have to get a big enough room to where he could sleep on the floor. Oh well, Zack saw the positive and now she only had two bed hogs instead of three.

She visited the ball shop and bought some new Poké Balls hoping to add to her team soon. She loved her current team of four, but she needed to expand and grow her team. She wondered what she'd catch next. Again, a future question she wanted to find out. She also visited the few other shops around, but didn't find anything she wanted or needed to get. Until she needed a stone she didn't need to buy one, the juices wasn't something she needed, and she didn't have a Furfrou.

Her last store she went to was the clothing store and had some trouble about whether or not she wanted anything. She did think it was getting hot for long sleeves, jeans, and boots, but she knew the next area she was about to enter was wetlands so perhaps it was best to keep the jeans and boots and just buy one or two tops. However, new problem, which ones? Luckily she could bring out Pokémon and Pax was perfect.

"Vui." Pax shook her head.

"No?" Zack questioned. "Why not? It's cute."

"Eevee" Pax said pointing to the tag.

Zack then looked at the tag and saw that it was for more many than she planned to spend. She also needed supplies for their journey. She slowly placed it back on the rack and turned to Pax.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Eevay!" Pax cried and jumped onto her trainer's shoulder.

As the two walked down the street toward the lab. Zack's plan was to go to the mart, see the professor, then hit the road. Zack reached the crosswalk across from the nearest Pokémon Center. She looked both ways and waited for a Gogoat to pass.

Pax looked down the street. Zack had explained to them about all the different places they could go in the city and the ones she was interested in. Pax liked some, but she wasn't intrigued by the trainer stores. She liked all the different cafés and displays. She wondered if Zack would take her even if just for a couple minutes. She could tell her trainer, but she just won't understand.

"Vui." Pax said as she jumped off Zack's shoulder and looked up to her.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked. Pax always enjoyed being out with her even if they were just walking. Just their company with each other was enough.

"Ee!" Pax said as she turned and sprint back the other direction.

"Pax!" Zack said calling after her normal type. "Where are you going?!"

Zack ran after her Pokémon with her mind racing alongside about what had gotten into her. She didn't do this anymore. After the situation with Diancie Pax calmed down and stayed close. What could have made get back into this manner? Did she know something she didn't? Zack eyes focused in on Pax and kept with her. They were coming up on another part of the city. Pax then darted across the street.

HONK! HONK! Pax stopped in the middle of the street and looked to see a taxi attempting to stop. Pax froze with fear and didn't move. She was right where the tire and part of front. Pax closed her eyes not having no courage or thought to move. In moment later Pax felt herself move, not by her own motion.

Zack's mind raced so quickly. Like yesterday she acted before thinking. She didn't have time to think. She needed to save Pax! That's what was important. She didn't have to recall her or yell. Zack raced out into the street and grabbed her Pokémon. However, she didn't have enough time to move out of the way as the taxi collided with her instead of Pax. Despite being overcome with pain and darkness, she was at ease knowing Pax would be safe.

As the taxi struck her, Zack rolled on her side before stopping against the concrete with Pax under her. Pax opened her eyes and noticed she was safe. She looked up and saw a body covering hers. She wiggled out and saw it was Zack. Zack had saved her. However, something was wrong. What was wrong with her trainer? Was that blood on her head? Pax looked back to the taxi where the driver was getting out then to her trainer. It clicked. Zack saved her and was hit.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Eevee!" Pax cried out and pushed on Zack to wake up and tell her she was okay. She didn't wake up.

* * *

Pax watched as the paramedics put Zack on a gurney. She was so scared she didn't realize the people had arrived and tended to her trainer. It was only when Zack was out of sight she snapped out of it. She jumped on the gurney and made her way up by her face. She didn't care. She was going up there to be by her side.

"No. No." The paramedic said pushing her back. She almost bit him, but didn't growl. "Stay down there. We'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Pax reluctantly sat down and looked at Zack with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

The ambulance took Zack to the hospital where Nurse Joy was there to meet them. Upon being wheeled in Zack was taken to an examination room while Joy scooped up Pax in her arms and started going toward a room set up for her. Upon hearing a Pokémon was involved she had to make sure she was okay.

"Eevui!" Pax cried as she struggled to get out of her arms and go find Zack.

"You're fine Eevee. Please calm down so I can examine you. Wigglytuff, please use Sing." Nurse Joy said. Luckily she was wearing her Sing canceling ears plugs or she'd be joining the normal type.

"Tuff. Wigglytuff…" Wigglytuff started to sing.

Pax still struggled as the sounds entered her ears. However, moments later she started to calm down and her eyes dropped. Pax's last thoughts were of Zack before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Professor, there's a call for from the hospital for you." One of Professor Sycamore's aids said coming into his office.

"Hospital?" Sycamore questioned before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Augustine Sycamore?"

"Speaking."

"Yes, this Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center and I'm calling from the hospital here in the city."

"Something I can help you with?" Why would they be calling him? Nothing was wrong with anyone he knew at the moment.

"Yes, a trainer with a Pokédex registered to you was brought into after having been hit by a taxi."

"Oh my! Do you know who it was?"

"The Pokédex is registered to Zakari."

"Do you know what happened?" he asked urgently. Zack couldn't catch a break the last three days in Lumiose City. First with the gang in the alley, the tower yesterday, and then a taxi today.

"I think it would be better if we spoke in person."

"Yes, I'm on my way."

Professor Sycamore arrived at the hospital roughly ten minutes later and saw Nurse Joy in the hall waiting for him. They greeted before he again asked what he wanted to know.

"Apparently, from what we guess one of her Pokémon ran out into the street in front of a car and she saved it." Joy explained.

"What kind of Pokémon was it?"

"An Eevee."

"Pax!"

"Who?"

"That's the Eevee's name. She belongs to Zack."

"Yes, I finished my examination of her a little bit before calling you. She find. Extremely stressed right now and some scratches, but she'll be fine," she explained.

"And Zack?" Sycamore asked.

"I can answer that professor. Hi, Dr. Vander. I'm the one working on Zack's case."

"And?"

"Is there any family or guardian? I know she's a trainer, but I'd like to let someone of kin know about the situation."

It was required by the Pokémon League that any trainer would have to register their information in medical database and have records on a device such as a Pokédex in case anything ever happened. Since the dex was said to be given by the Professor to Zack and he was in the city they call him first. He should at least know the girl and be able to answer some questions. Also Zack didn't have anyone registered for next of kin.

"No, she doesn't. I was planning to call the person who is like a guardian to her a little later."

"Okay. From what we know as of now is that Zakari has a concussion. Now, were aren't sure how much damage there is until the test results come back. She also has a fracture in her humerus of her right arm and a dislocated shoulder. We've already set the shoulder back and right now we have her arm immobilized and later she'll have to wear a sling. Because she took the front part of the car straight on the head, we've called in a head injury specialist from Kiloude City and he should be arriving today." Dr. Vander explained.

"Thank you Doctor. Is she up for visitors?" Sycamore asked.

"Not right now. I was lenient and allowed her Eevee in her room, but perhaps a little later." Doctor Vander explained. He was against allowing any visitors or roomies, but Nurse Joy said it was hazard to Eevee's health if she wasn't allowed to see her trainer. She'd stress herself out and cause more problems for the Pokémon. If there were problems if the Pokémon then his patient would worry causing more problems for them both.

"That's fine. I'll be back later then." Sycamore said. That was okay. He had some errands to take care of anyway such as running back to the lab for something and making phone calls.

* * *

The snow was falling calmly that morning and suddenly it picked up into a blizzard. It was insane like the weather had mind of its own. Like it was trying to tell him something. Like something was about to happen and the storm needed to be this way or it wouldn't happen. He always believed that the ice and snow knew what was really happening and destiny. What was telling him now was that someone was trying to call him.

"Hello? Ah Professor Sycamore, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Wulfric. Sorry to say this isn't a social call." Sycamore said.

"Oh. Is something the matter?" the gym leader of Snowbelle City asked.

"Yes, it's Zack."

"What has Zakari done now?' Wulfric asked. That kid was trouble and it followed her wherever she went. A reason why he was reluctant in letting her go to help the professor.

"She was struck by a taxi today trying to save one of her Pokémon."

Wulfric went silent. He didn't want to tell the professor that he wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time she did something like this. She put a Pokémon before herself. Wulfric admired that while some people thought she was insane to put a Pokémon before herself. Wulfric told her he was proud of her and that's what matter to the kid.

"Do I need to come out there?"

"That's the problem. They don't know much. She seems alright for right now and they're calling in a specialist for her head injury. I can let you know."

"That would much appreciated since I can't leave the gym right now. Apparently trainers these days are growing stronger and are challenging me." Wulfric explained.

"I understand and I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you Professor."

"No, thank you." Professor Sycamore said as he hung up and then grabbed his bag before heading back to the hospital.

* * *

Professor Sycamore went to a room on the first floor and peered inside through the window. The room was spacious and despite the light were off a dim glowed through the room. He carefully opened the door to see on the floor sleeping was Azar, Prometheus, and Echo curled up together. He then looked to the bed to see Pax next to Zack's hand.

Pax had her head curled against Zack's hand. If she moved a little it was like her trainer was scratching her head. That was one of her favorite places to be scratched other than under her face. She felt so guilty. If she hadn't of ran off then none of this would have happened. If only she would have just told her trainer what she wanted. They had been through this before. Zack found her and everything was okay. Zack had to be okay. Azar, Prometheus, and Echo told her she'd be okay despite they had their concerns. They didn't think it was her fault either, but that didn't help her guilt any. They couldn't be as close as they wanted to Zack so they all settled on the floor and slept. There wasn't much they could do anyway except wait.

"Vee?" Pax questioned as she heard the door open. She saw a man in a lab coat and then growled. "Vee…"

"It's okay Pax," Professor Sycamore said to appease the growling Eevee. Despite Pax was so cute, she seemed so menacing. He didn't want to get bit.

"Vee?" Pax said noticing it was only the professor. He was okay. He wouldn't hurt Zack.

"I came to see how she's doing and drop off this present." The professor told her as she placed a box next to her bag on the table with a card on it. "She'll be okay Pax. Don't worry."

"Eevay…" Pax said as she kept her eyes on Zack.

"Ah Professor," Dr. Vander said opening the door. He seemed to have a concerned look on his face that worried both professor and Pokémon. "I need to speak with you."

"Certainty." The professor then stepped out.

Pax perked her ears up and tried to listen in on what the two people were talking about. She had figured out the any words that came out of the mouth of the older man in the white coat was about Zack. Zack was her trainer so her priority. Shouldn't she be allowed to listen?

"Kiloude City is experiencing a storm that is making the tracks to icy and covered to travel on. The specialist can't make it out here until it stops and they get the tracks cleared." Dr. Vander explained.

"Vee?" The man helping Zack wasn't coming.

"How long will that take?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"We don't know. All depends on the storm and right now…it doesn't look good."

"What does that mean for Zack?"

Pax's urged the doctor to spit out what he was about to say despite she couldn't see him. She uncomfortably shifted on the bed anxiously waiting his response.

"It is hard to say. Untreated wounds could result in number of possibilities such as anxiety, depression, mental illness, and others. None of these are good which can hinder her be a trainer."

Pax couldn't believe her ears. Zack couldn't be a trainer anyone. But being a trainer was everything to Zack. Being a Pokémon with Zack was everything to all four of them. They didn't go with her because they were forced or got hand-outs. They wanted to be with her because they bonded with Zack even in the short time knowing her. She showed them so much. Strength. Passion. Affection. Trust. Friendship. Love. The list continued.

"Is there anything you or anyone can do?" Sycamore asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but her case is too delicate for someone here to handle. Best we can do is make her comfortable and watch her. It's all we can do despite waiting isn't a good option right now."

"Can you at least tell me if she'll wake up?" Sycamore asked.

"I don't know. If she does then she has a very good chance."

Pax looked back to Zack's solemn face and hoped she would wake up. She needed to Zack how sorry she was. Everything Zack's done for her. Saved her Team Flare. Found her when she was lost. Believed in her to fight. Gave her a choice. What did she do repay her? Made her sacrifice herself to save her.

"...I would do it again if I had too…"

"Vee?" She could have sworn she heard Zack's voice. She looked to her trainer to see she hadn't moved. Was it wishful thinking or did she hear because she knew that was something Zack would say to her? Pax then laid down and put her head on Zack's open left hand. It was warm despite the IV in her arm giving her cold fluids.

"Vui!" Pax cried in shock upon feeling fingers move underneath her face. She moved her head and saw that Zack's center three fingers were moving. Reflex? No. That wasn't a reflex. "Eevee."

Pax then settled her face back on her hand and allowed her trainer to rub and scratch underneath her face. Pax smiled. This was what she wanted more than nothing. None of what happened earlier today mattered. Zack mattered to her.

"…I love you…"

"Eevay…" Pax said as smiled. A glowing blue ribbon came from her scruff and wrapped around Zack's hand and arm. As the ribbon fastened on Pax's entire body glowed brightening the room.

"What's going on?"

Azar, Prometheus, and Echo all woke on and saw the bright light. Professor Sycamore and Dr. Vander rushed to see what was happening. They all saw the glowing silhouette of an Eevee sitting the bed. The glowing form then grew. Pax's ears grew out and ribbons sprouted from her body. Her once poufy tail shrunk and shaped in a straight one with a notch. Then two bows grew on her neck and left ear. The light broke and revealed a mainly pink and white Pokémon.

"Sylveon." Pax said as she had evolved into a Sylveon. As she stood there looking at Zack she felt new power within her. A power that would help. An evolution she wanted. "Sylveeee!"

A soft bell sound rung as Pax softly cried out and waves emitted from her body. The remaining Pokémon in the room smiled as they were overcome with a sense of calmness. The professor and doctor then looked over to Zack and saw that the bruises and cuts on her face had vanished. Also the color in her face returned.

"What happened?" the doctor asked unsure what occurred.

"Pax used Heal Bell…" Sycamore said just as shocked as the doctor for different reasons. Pax evolved to heal her trainer. He wondered what Pax would evolve into, but never asked. Now he didn't have to. This evolution seemed perfect. This proved how close Zack was with Pax, with all her Pokémon.

Pax looked down Zack's face. She looked much better. She knew she couldn't heal everything, but this had to have helped.

"Ve." Pac said upon noticing her eyes flicker at the eyelids. "Sylveon!"

"I dreamt you evolved…but it wasn't a dream, was it?" Zack said in a weak a groggy voice as she looked up at a Sylveon.

"Sylvee." Pax shook her head and then leaned in to rub her head against Zack's.

"I'm so proud of you…." Zack said taking in her new Sylveon's affection for a change, "and I meant every word."

"Veon!" Pax said happily realizing that none of that was wishful thinking. Zack would do all this again for her and she did love her. She loved all of them even if she didn't say all the time. Action spoke louder than words.

* * *

The artwork was beautiful at the museum. Neither one of them had been seen anything like these paintings. So much detail, dedication, and passion went into every mark. Zack walked around with Pax's ribbon feeler wrapped around her arm as they browsed the Lumiose Museum about a week later. Zack had recovered and released from the hospital, but was still required to wear a sling until next week. Her concussion had cleared up and there was no lasting effects. That didn't matter as that was the past and everything was okay. Pax had the other arm. Someone had even said that they looked perfect together and had beautiful bond. Zack smiled. She did have great bonds with her Pokémon. Those mattered more than anything to her. Bonds allowed so much between trainer and Pokémon. At the moment, neither of them thought about that. Pax had Zack and getting able to simply enjoy the little things that meant so much with the trainer she cared so deeply about meant more than anything.

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! Pax's evolution is a Sylveon! Bet you all saw that coming though. Next chapter is cool too since I have updated the chapter guide. I hope you've enjoyed it! Please leave me a Review and Favorite and Follow if you haven't! Thanks for reading and catch you later! Bye friends!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello! I'm into this series a lot now I have created the new guide with I think unique chapters outside yet inside the game of XY. Yay! I am also a dingus. I forgot about the gym with all that I had happen in the big city so it will briefly touched on in the next chapter unless the match wants to be seen. Sorry about the delay, last semester is kicking my butt right now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own XY, anything within Pokémon, did I miss anything? Oh, Right! I own Zakari! She's mine! Hahaha!**

Chapter 17

The day after her trip to the art museum with her new Sylveon, Zack was going toward the gym to finally have her Lumiose City Gym battle. She felt she had already spent too much time in the city and now just wanted her gym badge and get the heck out of the city. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her time there it was that her time racked up to almost two weeks. Now she felt behind on everything which included training and traveling. Zack knew catching up would be difficult as she still had to wear the sling. At least she knew she wouldn't be alone as yesterday she did received multiple holo-caster messages from her friends.

Zack had been surprised they even knew about her accident. Then she wasn't when she truly thought about it. The professor probably told the other five what happened. Zack felt that they didn't need to know, but apparently they did.

Shauna had contacted her first and basically flipped out. She barraged with questions such as: Why didn't she tell her about it? Was she okay? What happened? However, after getting what felt like the third degree, Shauna's tone soften and hoped her friend was alright. Also if she needed anything to just say the word and that they should meet up soon. Friends waited for one another when they needed them. Zack didn't really want to because she didn't feel like getting interrogated in person.

The second was collaborative message between Trevor and Tierno. They wished their get wells and was glad to hear that she recovered. Like Shauna they wanted to meet up soon and show of their new moves or Pokedéx. Zack was happy to see nothing had truly changed and that her friends weren't going to leave just because something bad happened to her.

The third was from Serena who basically said she was sorry to hear that it happened, get well, and that she hoped it wouldn't interrupt their rivalry. That was Serena thinking about their rivalry, but Zack could see their friendship buried underneath the competiveness. Calem basically said the same things. Wasn't as thoughtful, but Zack knew that just wasn't them. They showed they cared about their friend simply by action and very little words.

"Excuse me!" a voice called.

Zack turned around and saw a bellhop coming toward her. Was it her that he wanted?

"Can I help you?" Zack asked in an odd tone.

"Are you a trainer?" he asked.

"I am. Do you need help?" Zack asked.

"Oh that would helpful! I work at the Richissime and my boss said find a trainer! They should be able to help!"

"With?"

"Please, come with me."

Zack sighed and followed the man. She didn't mind doing favors, but this was kind of ridiculous. She was never going to be able to leave at this rate, but the gym could wait. It would be there later if not tomorrow. However, going to Richissime Hotel wasn't on her to do list since she thought it was a fancier way to say 'Riches is me.' The only place where the riches people could afford and she certainly wasn't close. The closes she would be there is working there. When walking in people were crowded around the front desk.

"Boss! I found a trainer!"

"Oh thank goodness. My name is Ichigo Sato. I'm the manager of this hotel. I know this is sudden, but will you help us? We don't know what else to do." Mr. Sato said in what Zack thought of was panic.

"I would if I knew with what."

"Right. Here at Richissime Hotel we don't use card keys, but normal keys to give it that old fashion and esteem feel. However, customer and including myself have noticed some gone missing." Mr. Sato explained.

"Could they just be misplaced?" Zack asked. She was beginning to think this was kind of a waste of her time, but she was about helping others. Oh her morals and future plans of her life.

"Not twenty of them." he deadpanned.

"Oh my." Zack said in surprise. Not a coincidence; they had a problem.

"A thief is the cause. A small one able to be unnoticed and a keen eye for shiny objects."

' _I could have told you that.'_ Zack thought before asking out loud, "And why do you need my help?"

"As a trainer you could use your Pokémon to help catch the thief in ways we can't with normal means."

Zack understood then and it all made sense. Most people go to trainers when they have trouble because most of them are respected and typically helpful people. Or at least most she met. If not she didn't understand and would gladly change that. Trainers take care of living beings for Arceus' sake like children or siblings. The least a trainer could do is care.

"Sure, I'll help out." Zack said.

"Oh thank you! If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask!"

"There may be something." Zack said with a smile.

* * *

Zack was bored out of her mind. She had been sitting in the 'empty' room they provided for her for almost two hours and nothing. She asked people around to help fill each of the rooms that were empty and if any guest minded staying in their rooms. The thief only went after empty rooms and they needed to present one which was where Zack was waiting. They tried a camera, but they claimed that the feed when white or the keys just moved on their own. Zack just planned for a stakeout. Eventually the thief would come to the seemingly empty room.

People claimed that they heard movement in the vents too. She didn't have any Pokémon small enough to fit inside the vents. At least not anymore. Since Pax and Echo evolved she didn't have any Pokémon that fit the small department. However, not one of her Pokémon, except for Azar, was too small to help. She couldn't it alone.

Prometheus was perched on the lamp by the vent. Despite the tacky color design, Zack had to admit if she didn't know he was there he blended in perfectly. Echo was hidden underneath the table watching to jump out and catch the thief. Pax was calmly laying with Zack as they sat behind the sofa. It wasn't that Zack minded or was complaining to anyone, but since the accident Pax had become awfully clingy and helpful. While Zack's arm was still in the sling until next week she appreciated the help, but afterward she wasn't exactly sure. Zack leaned her head against the couch and sighed. It was going to be long day and the gym battle would have to wait.

*Jingle*

Pax's ears shot up at the sound and tapped Zack's leg and motioned that she had heard something. Zack nodded to her Pokémon. She had heard it too. The sound echoed off the metal and through the vents to where they were. Sounded like her plans were working. Zack peered from the side of the couch to see the vent shaking. The vent covered then glowed blue and lifted off and down to the floor by itself.

"What?" Zack whispered mainly to herself as she tried to get a better look.

Suddenly bright light flashed from the vent covering the entire room. Having looked directly at the light Zack was blinded and fell backward to escape while attempting to cover her eyes with her good arm.

Having been next to the vent Prometheus was blinded as well and some reason collapsed onto the floor. Echo had attempted to attack the thief and accidently hit his head on the table leaving him in a daze. However, for some reason Pax realized she wasn't as affected as everyone else. She felt some harm from the light and blindness, but it actually felt rather comforting. She looked over and saw the keys left on the table were being lifted up and carried back toward the vent. Pax ran toward the vent before it could escape.

"Veo!" the Sylveon cried as she shot her feelers into the air vent to chase after whatever stole the keys. "Sylve!"

Just as the flash of light another ear bleeding sound came from the vent that echoed through the hotel. Everyone from top to bottom floor could hear the sound. The thief didn't want to be caught and was doing everything in its power not to be. This noise really bothered and hurt Pax's ears and everyone else in the proximity. Despite the sound, she never stopped unlike the thief had to in making an attempt to escape. Her feelers brushed against something that freaked out and Pax immediately wrapped them around. She a hearty pull and moments later, after some banging, a metallic ring was pulled out of the vent.

"Klefki!" the Pokémon known as Klefki shouted in a tiny fury.

"Sylv." Pax said as she brushed her feelers against the other fairy type Pokémon. Klefki instantly calmed down feeling her soothing auras.

"Awesome Pax." Zack said as she moved out from behind the couch as she blinked more than normal in attempt to clear her sight. Pax let out a delighted cry at the praise. "Everyone alright?"

"Enn!" Prometheus acknowledged he was as he then flew off the floor and back to his perch.

"Heliolisk." Echo said as he crawled out from underneath the table. Zack snickered seeing the forming goose egg on his black head. It wasn't that funny, but it was. Echo would be alright though and she was going to leave them with Nurse Joy anyway after this. Before Zack could start questioning the little Pokémon the manager came rushing in.

"Are you alright?!" Mr. Sato said as she came rushing in having heard the sound from the lobby.

"We're fine and we've found your thief." Zack explained motioning to Klefki as she pulled out her Pokédex to look up Klefki.

 _Pokédex: Klefki, the key ring Pokémon, It never lets go of a key that it likes, so people give it the keys to vaults and safes as a way to prevent crime. This even-tempered Pokémon has a habit of collecting keys. It will sneak into people's homes to steal their keys._

"This? This is a Pokémon." Mr. Sato said as he examined the Pokémon before him.

"I figured it was a Pokémon. Nothing else could explain the movement in the vents, white outs, and how the keys were moved without anyone touching them. This Klefki must know the moves Dazzling Gleam and Psychic. In addition the other noise we heard was Metal Sound." Zack explained as she looked to Klefki who gave a slight nod.

"I don't understand why though." Mr. Sato said in his gruff voice.

"I think I know why." Zack said remembering from the dex entry. "You just want to hold onto something for someone else don't you? You want to feel a part of something."

"Klefki?" Klefki asked. She had figured him out. He used to be with the man the rented out a place in an alley until one day Klefki showed up and he wasn't there. No note, nothing. For the next couple weeks Klefki would come back hoping to find the man there but nothing. Klefki felt lonely so he dropped the keys to find another set. Keys were special and he felt privileged to be able to hold to them for someone. They unlocked so much and not just people's houses or possession. They told stories. He wanted to know those. He had seen the hotel keys on the guest that roamed the city and wanted some for himself. They were so pretty and these people had to have something to say.

Zack looked at the poor Pokémon. He seemed so sad and it broke her heart to see it. The little Pokémon just liked collecting keys and this was the perfect place. She wondered what would happen to the poor dear. Of course the keys would be returned, but would Klefki get in trouble? She could honestly see Klefki working for the hotel. Like the dex said he could keep the safe keys or other important keys safe for the manager. He was pretty strong too and would be able to protect him. However, something told her that couldn't happen. Not because of him or the manager, but her.

"Klefki. I have a proposition for you." Zack said as she dug into her pocket for a moment.

"Ki?" the fairy and steel type asked as he watched curiously.

"These are mine." Zack said showing him a keyring with keys on it. "They go to my house and a few other things. I'll let you hold to them if you come with me."

Zack wanted the Klefki. Cute and strong plus then she'd stop losing her keys and give the little guy a home.

Klefki looked at the girl. Was she serious? She was offering…her life with him. No one had done that for him. He just showed up at the man's place and helped, never caught, never offered. He looked at the keys on the ring. One was silver while some of the other had some discoloring. They weren't just hers at one point. He wondered who they belonged to. One of them was white where the base looked like a snowflake. What was that one about? She seemed to understand him more than anyone else he'd ever met.

"Klefki!" Klefki shouted happily and floated around her.

"Glad to have you." Zack said as she pulled out a poké ball. She then tapped the Pokémon entrapping him. The ball shook three times in her hand before it clicked to signify captured. She then gave it a little toss calling the Pokémon out.

"Klefki!"

"Here." Zack said as she removed her keys. Klefki excitingly took the keys and then twirled around. The keys jingled together. Jingle. Jingle. Klefki cried out in happiness at the sound. "I think I'll call you Kaylin."

"Ki?"

"Yup. You get to share my life and get a name." Zack winked.

"Klefki!"

"Excuse me." a voice said.

"Huh?" Zack questioned turning around to see a different, fancier man than Mr. Sato who at the moment was bowing his head and kind of shaking in his dress shoes.

"Hello, I'm the owner of the chain of hotels here in Kalos. I couldn't help see what happened and heard about what you've done from the assistant manager. I thank you for that. I want to give you this. Without your help this incident would have ruined our reputation. This a pass that will allow you to stay at any of hotels for free." The owner explained.

"I can't take this." Zack said. Zack didn't understand why. She got a free room at the Pokémon Center just for being a trainer. They were nice and what more did she need a room for other than for sleeping.

"Please. One day you might just need it." The man said placing the card in her hands by force. Zack just snorted and nodded accepting the gift. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer despite her protest.

"Thank you." Zack said.

"Klefki!" Kaylin shouted as he levitated around the group of people showing off his keys that belonged to his new trainer.

 **AN: Kaylin the Klefki has joined Zack's team! I thought this would be a cute way to introduce his character and is the proud holder of Zack's keys. I hope you liked it! Please leave me a Review and Favorite and Follow in the meantime! It means a lot! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! Bye friends!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Since I've graduated college I have, for the moment, more time to write! Yay! Having work and then a concussion hindering that...not so yay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon!**

Chapter 18

"Azar Flamethrower!" Zack cried and her Charizard breathed a hot flame striking Magneton. The burned steel and electric type Pokémon fell out of the air hitting the dirt field belonging to his trainer that was surrounded by electrical forces.

"Magneton is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard thus the winner of the match is the challenger!" the blonde, little girl being the referee said.

"Thank you Magneton you did well." Clemont, the Lumiose Gym Leader said to his fallen Pokémon as he returned him to his ball. He looked up to his challenger who hugged her Charizard as the fire and flying type grinned with pride and flipped his tail. He admitted was rather impressed with their match. It surely kept him on his toes and each one of his tactics was either used against him or exploited. Her Charizard was well trained and so was her own Heliolisk and not to mention her Sylveon. Heliolisk took advantage of his electric terrain and he couldn't paralyze the fairy type because she would heal herself. "That was a very enlightening battle and I thank you for that. I learned from you and we each did our best. That's what is important. Here, you deserve this, the Voltage Badge."

"Thank you." Zack said as she accepted the badge and put it in her case. She looked proudly at her five badges. Three more to go and then she would be able to challenge the Pokémon League. Three more until she would be seen as a stronger enough trainer to be able to help Pokémon who were being abused.

* * *

Zack quickly ran by the Pokémon Center to have her Pokémon checked over. They were all good to travel within the hour and the nurse even checked her out. Nurse Joy told her to be careful but she'd be fine to travel as long as she was careful. While doing so as they made conversation Zack mentioned that she going on Route 14 toward Laverre City. The nurse told her to be careful about traveling Route 14 while it was storm season. The places tended to flood easily making it dangerous and impossible to travel. Zack thanked and finally made her way out of the city. She passed a playground heading to the Laverre City. A part of her wanted to stop and play a bit with her Pokémon, but she knew she had to get moving. She could always come back another time and play.

"Zack!" Shauna called happily to her friend. Zack turned around and saw her friend in pink running up to her. Zack's eyes widened as Shauna didn't stop as she ran into Zack enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "I waited around here in hope to see you! Are you okay?"

"I...would...if I...could...breath." Zack said. Her arm that was in the sling was pressed against her lungs. She wasn't kidding with the girl.

"Oh! Sorry!" Shauna said as released Zack.

"It's okay." Zack said after taking a few deep breaths and rubbing her sore arm.

"Are you okay?" Shauna asked again seeing she hurt friend.

"Yeah, the sling comes off when I get to Lavarre City so I'm looking forward to that. Otherwise I feel great." Zack answered.

"How did you recover that fast?" Shauna asked looking over her friend like she was going to break. She had been so worried about Zack upon receiving the call from the professor. He informed in case they all wondered where Zack was since she was with the other five so much and he knew as her friends they deserved to know.

"How much did the professor tell you?" Zack asked.

"He told us you were in an accident saving one of your Pokémon and that you were badly hurt. He told us later you were alright, but not how." Shauna explained. She asked the professor how because no one just recovers so quickly from serious injuries when they were hit by a car. However, the professor said is wasn't his tale to tell and they would have to ask Zack themselves.

"I was saving Pax. She ran out into the street and almost was hit by a car. I saved her and was hit instead." Shauna gasped and put her hand over her mouth, but Zack continued. "They weren't sure if I was going to be left with crimpling injuries and Pax felt guilty. I felt guilty. Pax used that and her love for me and evolved so she could help me."

"Pax evolved!" Shauna squealed. "I bet she's beautiful! What is she? An Espeon? Umbreon?"

"A Sylveon."

"Aw! So cute! I'm happy that she evolved and you're alright." Shauna said.

"Thank you."

"Do you want company as you make your way? If you need help I can be there." Shauna asked.

"Sure, I'd like that. Thank you." Zack said as she used her free arm to motion to Shauna to lead the way into the wetlands.

"Oh no! It's raining! I know a really dense area up ahead, let's go there!" Shauna said as she grabbed Zack's arm and pulled her along.

Shauna was right. It was dense. She could only feel a drop or two depending on where she stood. This would be perfect until the rain stopped. However, that wasn't what Zack was concerned about. She heard some aspects about the wetlands she hoped weren't true.

"Do you wanna let our Pokémon out for some air while we wait? I'd love to show you the Pokémon I've caught!" Shauna said.

"Sure. I'd love to see them."

"Alright! Come on out everyone!" Shauna said as she tossed six poké balls into the air. Out appeared Chesnaught, Azumarill, Delcatty, Plusle, Eevee, and a Sliggoo.

"Wow! A lot of them evolved! That's amazing!" Zack said. "I also see you have an Eevee."

"Yeah, some live near Cyllage City. I wanted one just like you, Calem and Serena. Theirs are also evolved into Flareon and Vaporeon. I told her she can evolved into what she wants."

"That's the best way to handle it." Zack agreed.

"Thanks! Chesnaught evolved just the other day. Your turn!"

"Okay. Go!" Zack said tossing her capsules up two at a time. First appeared Prometheus and Pax.

"Prometheus you're looking beautiful and so are you Pax."

"En!" Prometheus agreed.

"Sylvee!" Pax said happily that someone else besides Zack thinks she's beautiful.

The next group that appeared was Azar and Echo. Shauna's eyes widen seeing Charizard and Heliolisk. Like her own Pokémon she was amazed that Zack's Pokémon were all now fully evolved.

"Ah!" Shauna squealed. "You have a Charizard and Heliolisk! You both look so powerful."

"Rao!" Azar roared.

"Helio!" Echo nodded.

"Shauna." Zack sung her friend's name. Shauna turned to see Zack had another ball in her hand. Her eyes instantly sparkled.

"You have another Pokémon!"

"Yup. Caught it a couple days ago. Go!"

"Klefki!"

"It's soo cuute!" Shauna said.

"Ki!" Kaylin cried and few behind Zack.

"It's alright. She's a friend."

"Klef?"

"Yup. Go on and say hello." Zack said.

"Ki!"

"Hello...?"

"Kaylin."

"Eve cuter."

Azar and Chesnaught approached one another immediately and began chatting. They were happy to see one another after a while and even in their final forms. Azumarill waved to Prometheus who smiled and chirped in response. Shauna's Eevee carefully approached Pax who laid next to Zack. Pax smiled to her pre-evolved form and Eevee lit up like a kid on Christmas. Seeing an evolution of her that was so kind was comforting. Flareon and Vaporeon were very much like the serious sides of their trainer and cared about battling. Plusle loved shocking Echo who happily sent it back before she would hop on him and jump to grab Kaylin so she could swing. Kaylin was more than happy to swing the mouse around. Delcatty simply settled next to her trainer. Zack couldn't help think the cat hadn't changed much since she first helped Shauna catch her.

Azar and Chesnaught seemed to have caught up on so much. Both were proud that they were finally fully evolved, however, Azar didn't seem pleased to know so were the others and were as tough as ever. Azar wasn't too concerned about Delphox, but Greninja. As he looked at his friend someone caught his eye. A purplish Pokémon hiding behind the tree.

"Rao?" Azar questioned.

"Ches?" Chesnaught said looking back to see Sliggoo, the most recent of her trainer's Pokémon. She was a little shy and only recently evolved too. What Shauna didn't tell Zack was that Shauna had been this area for about a week where she caught a Goomy before starting to train. Shauna could walk through here with her eyes closed. "Chesnaught!" The grass and fighting type invited her over.

Sliggoo carefully made her way toward them. She watched as the other trainer released her Pokémon. She liked others but she didn't know how to approach them. Azar caught her attention more than anyone. He was tall and looked so strong. Reminded her of dragon. As she got closer she tried to hide her blush.

"Zack, you okay?" Shauna asked as she noticed Zack kept looking around.

"It's nothing. Someone in Lumiose City told me to be careful here when it's raining. Because this place is already filled with water it tends to flood easily."

"You have a point." Shauna said before she was caught off guard by the area rumbling. "Huh? That's not an earthquake is it?!"

"No! It's going to flood. We need to return our Pokémon and get higher."

It was too late. It was if a Pokémon used Surf as a large wave water barreled through the area. Shauna and Zack ran for a tree to hold onto.

"En!" Prometheus cried as he grabbed hold of the two trainers with Confusion lifting them into the air.

Chesnaught had jumped into a tree along with Delcatty and Echo. Pax grabbed Eevee by the scruff and used her ribbons to pull herself to higher ground. Kaylin had Plusle and easily escaped the wave. Azamarill had it the easiest and could swim and loved the water. Azar flew up and avoided it all together.

"Sliggoo!" Shauna cried out as she watched her dragon type getting washed away pulled further from her.

"Azar!" Zack called to her Charizard. "After Sliggoo!"

Azar nodded and took off after the dragon type as he braved the rain.

* * *

Sliggoo kept her head above water as much as she could. Not that she particularly minded the water, but she didn't want to lose sight of her trainer which she lost moments ago. Despite being caught in these lands she didn't want to go back. She liked having Shauna as her trainer, made her feel stronger. She met so many great people and Pokémon in the last couple weeks.

"Raor!" Sliggoo looked to the sky and saw Azar.

"Goo!" She cried out to him.

Azar heard her and swooped down to grab her. As he grabbed her she slipped out mere seconds later. Azar knew if he lost her now he might not have a chance again especially if she went underwater. He grabbed her tightly, but he didn't compensate the added weight while in flight and dropped some. Both Azar and Sliggoo cried out in alarm as his tail brushed under the water. Feeling some of his energy instantly drained he darted up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dry area underneath some thick tree brush. He didn't mean to, but slammed down on the ground.

"Sliggoo!" Sliggoo cried to Azar in concern.

"Rao." Azar replied. He was fine. He just needed to rest somewhere dry and get his energy back. After he felt stronger they would go look for their trainers. He was worried about Zack. He knew the others were there to help his injured trainer, but he wanted to make sure himself.

"Goo?"

"Roa." Azar answered. He did care about his trainer.

"Sliggoo goo sligg."

Azar smiled. Sliggoo seemed to understand what he felt about his trainers. He didn't know any, but some Pokémon hated the thought of having a trainer because it hindered them or something. No, having a trainer that cared was exactly the same as loved ones.

"Viper."

Azar perked up at the hissing noise and looked to see a Seviper fall from the trees. It glared at the fiercely. Azar weakly growled as a warning, but the snake didn't take it and kept watching them. Taking a deep breath Azar roared at let out a Flamethrower...Ember? Surprised he turned to see his tail still weak from touching the water. Seviper snickered and slinked closer.

"Goo!" Sliggoo cried as she attacked with Dragon Breath. The move struck Seviper and the snake collapsed. The poison type glared at them before turning tail to run. These Pokémon weren't going to give up easily and he didn't want to tangle with them if the Charizard got his strength back.

"Rao." Azar thanked Sliggoo.

Sliggoo blushed and said her welcomes. She was happy and proud she could do something for the fire and flying type. She never thought about protecting him and because she did, she was delighted. Now she'd accept just sitting by him as he rested.

Azar had to admit she was strong. Stronger than some Pokémon he'd met and she didn't seem frighten by the Seviper. He only attempted to protect her because he felt it was his job. She was smaller and he felt responsible to look out for her. Here she had looked after him and apparently agreed with a lot of his opinions. She was also easy on the eyes as he looked at her as she rested her head his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Shauna asked Zack.

"They're fine. Azar is with her and I trust him with my life." Zack replied.

"Okay, I trust you Zack." Shauna said.

"Hello! Are you both okay?" a voice called. Both girls looked down to see an area ranger.

"Yes!" Zack called back down.

"Good. Just give me a moment and we'll get you down." He answered. "Go Torkoal!"

"Koal!" the fire turtle cried and then the sunlight increased and the girls watched as the water around them seemed to evaporate before their eyes.

"Awesome! Pokémon are so amazing! Don't you think so too Zack?" Shauna said.

"Yeah. They are." Zack answered. "Prometheus, can you get us down?"

"En!" The Mothim nodded and lifted the two up with Confusion.

"Thank you both." Zack said bowing to her Pokémon and the ranger.

"No problem. I always come out and do this after every storm. The parts are often traveled on and I need to make sure they stay that way. Torkoal's Drought ability is super helpful and luckily using it doesn't dry up the area completely so the Pokémon who like the damp area are safe and the others don't drown. Luckily I came out here or you guys might have been stuck a while waiting for the waters to go down." The ranger explained.

"Thank you again." Zack said.

"Zack! Let's go look for the others!" Shauna said pulling on Zack's bag.

"Right!"

* * *

Azar woke up feeling better. The sun was shining and the area felt drier than it was before. He looked over to Sliggoo who was asleep under his wing and blushed. He didn't want to wake the dragon, but they needed to go and look for their trainers. He slowly lifted his wing and brought it down brushing on her. Sliggoo mumbled and snuggled into Azar's side. Azar blushed again and got up. Sliggoo woke and looked up to Azar.

"Rao." He said to her and she blushed.

"Azar!"

"Sliggoo!"

Both Pokémon instantly perked up at the voices of their trainers. Azar rushed out and saw Zack and Shauna coming down the path. He cried out to them. Upon seeing the fire type the trainers ran to them and hugged them.

"Are you okay?" they both asked as each trainer looked over their Pokémon for any injuries.

Azar decided not to inform Zack about his tail getting wet. He was alright and it would only cause her to worry. She want to get him checked out as soon as possible and that meant going back. He didn't want to cause further delay.

Sliggoo looked to Shauna. She was understanding girl. Shauna would take care of her like she always did. She was happy with her choices to join the girl and didn't regret anything. She made friends and so much more.

Both Pokémon looked to one another and nodded. They were alright, more than alright.

 **AN: I hope you liked the chapter and will come back for the next one! I think it all made sense and such. Anyway, I hope you'll review, favorite and follow in the meantime. Again, I'm sorry about the delays. Bye friends!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry about being MIA! I was working and moving. I hope you're all still here with me! Because I've been away so long I've skipped this gym battle to dive into some plot! If you want to see the battle I can still write it, but it will summarized at the start of this chapter. Hope you like it! Wow! Chapter 20?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Zack!**

Chapter 20

Zack smiled at the badge in her hand from the Laverre City Gym. She was actually kind of nervous going into the battle knowing she was against fairy types. They were tricky types to handle. She decided going in she'd fight fairy with fairy. She had two of her own for a two on two battle. She just got the additional plus one was also a steel type.

Since leaving Lumiose City she had been training with Pax and Kaylin. Pax was already a good battler but she still needed to get use to her new power. However, she wasn't sure about her newer Pokémon. Zack was happy to discover that she didn't have much to worry about. Kaylin was a great battler. His type advantage was useful and he used his small body to easily move around, but she noted to work on his stamina. He tired out too easily in the battle and that was why he fainted.

The final match ended up being Sylveon vs. Sylveon. She still couldn't get over what happened. It was cute yet so funny. A one point she thought she was a goner, but Sylveon didn't attack Pax and instead swooned over her. That was when she realized Sylveon touched Pax and activated her Cute Charm ability. Zack joke later they were a perfect little couple. Valerie took it kind of serious and said they would cute together wanting to make up a date for a date. Zack didn't know what to say and Pax simply politely turned it down saying her journey with her trainer was more important. And they left it that.

Exiting the gym Zack saw some familiar faces coming toward her.

"Hi guys." Zack said to Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor.

"Hi Zack!" Shauna said. "We're heading to the Poké Ball Factory. Do you want to come? Calem and Serena are going to meet us there later too."

"Sure." Zack said. "Mind if I meet you there later too. I just had my gym battle and my Pokémon are pretty tired. I want to get them checked out."

"That's okay!" Shauna said. "Well we're going to go ahead and go! See ya!"

Zack watched her friends leave before she left to go to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

It took about a half an hour before Nurse Joy was completed looking over all of Zack's Pokémon. Despite three of them didn't battle she didn't want take and risk of the other falling ill or anything. Better be safe than sorry. The kind nurse all, but her Klefki were good to go. Kaylin would need a little more rest and time at the center. Nurse Joy said she'd take care of him if she wanted to browse the city and when she returned he'd be fine. Zack thanked her and thought she might as well meet up with her friends. As much as she wanted to head toward to Anistar City, but she hated to disappoint her friends and headed toward the factory. Despite being on the other side of town she got there rather quick and found the area to be rather empty except for the body in the middle of the path to the factory.

"What the?" Zack asked. "Tierno?!"

Zack quickly ran up to her friend and kneeled down. She reached out and shook his shoulder trying to wake him. It took a couple seconds for his eyes to flutter open and look at his friend who stared down with a concern in her eyes.

"Huh?" Tierno said as he was beginning to wake up. "Zack?"

"What happened?" Zack asked helping him sit up.

"We were ambushed by Team Flare. We got here and they were outside. We tried to run them off and we split up. I think one of them was hidden somewhere and knocked me out. Oh no! Trevor and Shauna!"

"Don't worry. I'll go. Stay here." Zack said as she got up and prepared to head inside.

"Zack!"

The trainer then turned around and saw her other two friends Calem and Serena coming her direction.

"What's going on?" Calem asked.

"No time to talk. Short story, Team Flare has taken over the Poké Ball Factory and Shauna and Trevor are inside. We need to stop them."

"Right." Serena said. "Let's go. They need to be stopped."

"Tierno, can you go get help?" Calem asked.

"Sure thing. Just save Trevs and Shaunee."

* * *

A voice was calling out to her. The voice was familiar and sounded worried. Shauna woke and felt weightless. She opened her eyes and saw she was dangling over a conveyor belt. She quickly turned to see Trevor in the same position.

"Trevor!"

"Shauna, you're awake." Trevor said revealed.

"But why are we tied up!" Shauna shouted as she struggled against the bonds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Shauna turned to see a pair of Team Flare grunts over on the walkways with a remote in the hand on one of them.

"Let us go!" Shauna demanded.

"I don't think. You're our insurance policy. We have matters with the president and your lives makes sure we get what we want."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Let them go!" a strong male voice called out.

All four individuals turned to see three trainers standing at the staircase. The grunts were taken by surprise at first but quickly regained their composure and grinned.

"Take one wrong step and your friends get it."

"Don't worry about us!" Shauna shouted. She didn't know what they were up, but it couldn't be good.

"Stop Team Flare!" Trevor added.

"Sounds like they want to be dropped." One sneered.

"Their wish, our command." The other said as he pressed the button. The factory instantly came alive as the two captives dropped and slammed down on the now moving conveyor belt. Only moving at half speed the two were moving quickly away from their friends.

"Shauna! Trevor!" Zack shouted as she then jumped over the railing down the conveyor.

"Zack help!" Shauna's voice called out seeing she was coming for them.

Zack looked forward as she attempted to get her footing and noticed the direction of the conveyor belt. They were heading toward the area that was used to shape and smoothen the pokéballs. If any human were to go in there they would be seriously injured, if not killed.

"Zack!" Serena yelled after her.

"Serena let's go." Calem said pulling her arm.

"But we can't." Serena protested.

"Zack will get them. We need to stop Team Flare. Trust her."

Serena nodded and followed her friend toward the main office. They were using them as a distraction. Team Flare couldn't be allowed to succeed.

* * *

Zack had to hurry. She didn't have a lot of time and for a moment silently cursed herself. That was a rash decision. She could have easily saves her friends and not gotten into trouble herself. She heard the sounds of shouting and footsteps clanging on the metal walkways.

"Garbordor Sludge Bomb!"

Zack's head shot up as she looked to see a grunt attacking her from above. The poison type attack struck down near her and even hit some of the premade balls scattering them all over the floor and belt. Zack growled and reached behind her.

"Prometheus let's go!" Zack called out her Mothim.

"Mottth!"

Upon appearing from his ball Prometheus looked around to see where he was needed. He heard his trainer's shouts and had to help her as soon as he was able too.

"Prometheus, get Shauna and Trevor!"

Prometheus gave a nod and flew toward the teens that were going toward the edge.

"Garbordor use Gunk Shot!"

"Psychic!" Zack called to her Pokémon who turned around to retaliate too late and was struck by the shot. Prometheus then began to fall toward a pile of Poké Balls. No doubt the poison type was strong as Prometheus was taken out. Zack's eyes widen and quickly drew out his ball. She had to stop them so she could save everyone. "Return! I got take them out first. Azar let's go! Pax you too!"

Both Pokémon were released toward two different areas. Pax was located on the walkway while Azar flew above them.

"Pax, get Shauna and Trevor!" Zack shouted.

"Sylv." Pax said as she nodded and started running down the walkway.

"Oh no you don't! Sludge Bomb!"

"Flamethrower Azar!"

The hot flames struck the attack destroying it before redirecting it to strike the poison type. Garbordor cried as he was covered in flames and attempted to shake them off.

"Useless." The grunt said then his communications set came to life.

' _We got what we need. Move out.'_

The grunt grinned as now it was time. Time to see the losers off. He would surely get something out of this. A promotion, a prime place in the perfect world.

"Garbordor Explosion!"

Garbordor's body glowed and a blast emanated from his place. The grate of the walkway gave away and collapsed all over the factory.

Azar's eyes widen and swooped down grabbing his trainer out of harm's way. He looked down to his trainer to see her panicking about what was going on down there in the chaos. Her friends were down there. Her own Pokémon could be down there. Azar realized this as well and quickly flapped his wings that effectively blew away the smoke caused by the explosion.

"Pax!" Zack cried. Oh she hoped everyone was alright. It was clear the explosion destroyed the walkway and everything underneath it.

"Yoo-hoo!" a sing-song voice said.

"Sylveon!"

Zack's head and Azar's snapped over to the other side of the factory where Zack could see Shauna and Trevor safely of the platform with Pax's feelers wrapped around their waist.

"Oh thank goodness." Zack said as she sighed in relief.

"Zack look out!"

"Huh?"

Zack and Azar turned to see a Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt coming their way. Azar flapped his wings and quickly dodged the attacks. They then turned and saw two women dressed in red skirted suits standing at the office door smirking.

"So this is all this commotion out here." The purple haired woman said. "Some little kids playing around and made this big whole mess."

"I knew we should have sent the admins out here, but at least we got the job done." The green haired added.

"Come back cowards!" Calem voiced echoed as he ran out of the office with Greninja behind him. "Water Shuriken!"

"Liepard Fury Swipes!"

Liepard quickly knocked away all the water type attacks before pouncing toward Greninja. A Flamethrower than came from the office striking the dark type. A Delphox appeared and stood beside Greninja as her trainer did the same to his.

"What are you going to do?" Serena asked. "Just give it up!"

"Return what you've taken!" Calem added.

"What we've taken compares nothing to what we plan to take. Manectric Flash!" the purple haired said as she smirked.

"Tric!" Manectric cried as his body flashed leaving everyone there stunned and blinded.

Eventually the light died and the factory was left destroyed.

"Are you guys okay?" Serena asked Shauna and Trevor.

"It was really scary at first but after we saw you guys I knew we'd be safe. Thank you so much!" Shauna said as she went around and hugged all her friends.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry you have to get involved." Trevor said as he bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it. We would have gotten involved either way. What's important is no one was unharmed." Calem said.

"Is Tierny okay?!" Shauna said quickly as she realized that Tierno had been knocked out before they kidnapped.

"He's fine." Zack answered.

"That's good." Shauna said in relief.

"What did Team Flare want?" Zack asked the other two trainers. Ever since seeing them now and times before she wondered what exactly they could want. From what she knew Team Flare wasn't interested in stealing Pokémon or selling them.

"Apparently they were stealing poké balls," Calem said, "but I don't know what they would need all those for. The president is reporting it now to the authorities."

"I hope they catch them." Shauna said. "Now all that's over we can get back to traveling! I say we meet in Anistar City! Or why don't we all travel their together!"

Three of the five trainers standing there turned their heads so they could roll their eyes. They turned to Shauna and nodded with a smile.

"Yay!" Shauna cried as she then skipped toward the center.

Zack smiled. Today was exhausting, but at least everyone was okay. That was what was important and she guessed traveling with friends was okay if she could spend time with them. She wouldn't have this time forever after all.

 **AN: Not exactly how I wanted to end but it works. That's chapter 19! I hope you all liked it and will Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading! Bye friends!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry about the wait! I know...I'm horrible but I couldn't help life. Here is the next chapter of Empty Chair! Chapter 20! Hope you enjoy this one despite it being a little more of a battle centric chapter! Don't worry it does have something to do with the plot as well. On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...but Zack. Ha! I always have that going for me!**

 **Chapter 20**

Deep purple eyes looked up into the stars. They widen and images flashed across her mind. The fate of those she would meet today would decide the fate of Kalos if not the world. It would happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The future was a curious fate and couldn't be tampered with. All one could simply do is prepare for it and what she saw she wasn't sure anyone could prepare for. She saw life and death. She saw those children standing up against those forces and a flame that only wished to snuff it out and use it for personal gain. She could only wonder and hope that these children would be strong enough to not get burned away. So far so good for them.

* * *

All six friends smiled as they looked upon the sight before them. They had finally made to the next city and the proof of their journey so far was towering over them shining brightly.

"It's so big!" Shauna said as she looked upon the Anistar City Sundial.

"It is truly a sight to see." Trevor commented nodding to himself.

They were to meet Professor Sycamore there that afternoon and it was about time when he said he would arrive. He had said he wanted to meet with his students at the sundial and share some of his more recent findings with them.

"This seems like the perfect place to put on show right?" Tierno said as he twirled around.

"You know actually." Calem began, "This area is big enough. We could have a battle, but we still have to be careful."

"I would agree. Let's have a battle." Serena said pulling out a ball.

"A battle between you two would be awesome!" Shauna cheered.

"Actually, I was thinking we all could battle." Calem suggested.

"Just like when we first started!" Shauna said becoming thrilled with the idea of having another three way battle with her friends.

"Instead of teams why don't we just have it be a free for all?" Zack suggested.

"Aw, I wanted teams." Shauna sighed.

"We can still do that. Like before and do Kanto versus Kalos." Zack said reminding them of the first time they all battled together back in Santalune Forest.

"Yay!" Shauna cheered.

"Don't expect me to go easy on any of you." Serena said tossing her ball releasing her Delphox. Delphox smugly looked at her opponents' trainers. She was ready to fight having fought each of them before.

"I see where you're going. Go Greninja!" Calem said releasing his starters as well.

"Awesome! Chesnaught you too!" Shauna said spinning around excitedly before releasing the last of the Kalos starters.

Each of the three remaining trainers looked to one another.

"Blastoise let's dance!" Tierno said calling his starter.

"Venusaur go!" Trevor followed afterward.

Finally Zack pulled out the ball and smiled, "Azar I choose you!"

The three Kanto starters looked to one another and smiled. They were back again and stronger than before. They each had one or another defeated and regained their pride, but this time it was everyone all at once for all.

"Let's get started. Water Shuriken on Charizard!" Calem started.

"Delphox use Mystical Fire on Venusaur!"

"Chesnaught Seed Bomb on Blastoise!"

"Air Slash to block it!" Zack called and Azar flung his wings releasing the attack that collided with the water type move.

"Petal Blizzard!" Trevor commanded and the blizzard of petals blocked the attack.

"Ice Beam!" Tierno countered.

"Greninja use Hydro Pump!"

Azar flew out of the way of the attack and that's when Zack realized it. Calem was strictly going only for her. He wasn't concerned about the others.

"Tierno. Trevor. Can one of you distract Calem?"

They both nodded before looking to each other. They trusted their friend to have a plan as they were aware out of the three of them Zack was the battling type.

"Venusaur use Energy Ball on Greninja!"

"Blastoise Skull Bash on Chesnaught!"

"Spiky Shield!"

"Slash it with Night Slash!"

Zack smiled as Calem did what she expected. She looked to her starter and nodded. As the smoke from the destroyed attack appeared he did a nose dive right toward their opponents.

"Shadow Ball!" Serena said seeing her move.

"Slash it with Dragon Claw then into Flamethrower!"

Azar slashed the ghost type and immediately after fired at Flamethrower. Serena was about to counter then realized that her own fire type starter was not the intended target. By that time Shauna's defense to the last attack had gone down leaving her wide open.

"Shauna watch out!" Serena cried but it was too late.

Shauna turned and then saw what her friend did. A Flamethrower that came directly at her starter striking him.

"Chesnaught!" Shauna cried. As the flames disappeared Chesnaught shook her head but burn marks littered her body. Shauna breathed in relief that she was alright. Her Pokémon had barely survived the super-effective attack.

"Venusaur Vine Whip!" Trevor cried. Venusaur's vines whipped out and smacked the three opposing Pokémon before wrapping around them.

"Delphox use Psychic!"

"Greninja Ice Beam!"

Delphox's Psychic pushed off the vines and away from them and held Venusaur as the Ice Beam struck the part grass type inflicting super-effective damage.

"Venusaur!" Trevor cried out and then saw that his Pokémon had fainted. He sighed and took out his ball and returned the Pokémon. "Sorry guys I did what I could."

"That's alright Trevs. Zack and I can help the rest!" Tierno said.

"Right." Zack agreed.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump on Delphox!" Tierno cried.

"Psychic and redirect it at Charizard!" Serena commanded.

Azar's eyes widen hearing her command. He wasn't sure if he could withstand a super-effective move.

"Slash it with Air Slash!" Zack then countered herself. Azar's Air Slash went straight through the blast of water splitting it in two that missed the fire type completely. Azar took the chance and flew down toward the opposing Pokémon. "Now Flamethrower!"

Whipping his neck he released a flame that covered the entire area and the three opposing Pokémon.

"Chesnaught!" Shauna cried seeing Chesnaught could no longer continue battling. "Darn. That was good battling Chesnaught."

"Blastoise get ready with Skull Bash!"

"We're not done. Greninja Dark Pulse on Blastoise!"

Blastoise ended up running straight into the Dark Pulse and tossed back right onto his back. He was still able to battle but unable to get up.

"Right where we want you. Delphox Shadow Ball on Blastoise!" Serena said taking the chance to strike while Blastoise was unable to move.

"Air Slash!" Zack called and Azar quickly reacted and blocked the incoming ghost type attack with a flying. "Have Blastoise use Hydro Pump and spin."

"Uh okay. Blastoise Hydro Pump!"

"Toise!" Blastoise cried as he spun like using Rapid Spin and his Hydro Pump sprayed all across the bottom layer of the field striking both Pokémon who were currently on the ground.

"Flamethrower on that water!"

"Rao!" Azar then released the hottest Flamethrower he could muster that struck the tail end of the Hydro Pump causing it to explode in a thick steam that covered the field.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Water Shuriken!"

Azar simply batted away the attempt at a counter attack while unable to see, but Greninja wasn't his intended target for his attack. He knew who Zack wanted to target because out of the two Greninja didn't have the most fight left. Despite he also wasn't able to see as well, Delphox had a target that shine bright in its hand.

"Delphox no!" Serena cried seeing that Delphox have been doubled teamed ending in Zack receiving the faint. Serena smiled and returned Delphox.

"Don't worry Serena. I can still win."

"You better."

"Greninja Dark Pulse on Blastoise!"

Tierno wasn't able to do anything as Blastoise still wasn't able to get up from falling on his back earlier. Taking the advantage Greninja quickly attacked Blastoise and the battle had been reduced down to a one on one. Tierno returned his water type and turned to the last trainer standing on his team and nodded.

"We got this." Zack said.

"Greninja Hydro Pump!" Calem called.

"Dodge it and charge in!" Zack made her move. She had been watching Greninja since the start of the battle since she knew he would be her biggest problem having the type advantage against Azar. From what she saw Calem's starter only knew moves that were distance and nothing that enforced close combat. That was where Calem made a mistake. If she got close enough then she might have a chance.

Swooping down Azar safely dodged the water type attack and was now on ground level with Greninja moving in.

"Water Shuriken!"

"Dragon Claw!" Azar's Dragon Claw went straight through the water type attacks and the fire type was still on course toward the other dual type Pokémon. Azar struck up and Greninja went flying into the air. "Now Iron Tail!"

The flow of Azar's body kept going allowing him to fly up and strike Greninja with Iron Tail. Greninja flew through back in the air and landed on the ground.

"Ah! Greninja!" Calem cried seeing his best Pokémon had been defeated.

"We did it!" Zack cried and ran up and hugged her starter.

"Ra." Azar agreed and hugged his trainer back. Azar felt his fire burn with pride. He finally did it and was able to defeat Greninja and Delphox in the same battle in the same way when he first lost to them. He was proud of all the work both he and his trainer accomplished to get this far.

"Way to go Zack!" Tierno said pulling her from her starter and enveloping her in his own hug.

"I agree." Trevor added. "I'm glad I was on a team with you too."

"Wow! You guys were so good!" Shauna said running up to them.

"Zack. Thank you." Calem said coming up to her.

"What for?" Zack asked.

"I'm learning from you every time we battle. Anytime any of us battle. That's what makes us trainers and friends." Calem said.

"That's for sure!" Serena added. "We can only be ourselves!"

Zack's eyes widen. Friends. Human friends. She smiled. Of course they were friends and she was learning from them too. She didn't want to sound overconfident, but she felt like she didn't learn anything battle related from them except a sense of what she could do in future battles. She learned what it was like to interact with others, other people that is. She realized she help them in any way she could because they'd do the same for her.

"Hello kids!" Professor Sycamore's voice caught their attention. "How are you all doing?"

"Great Professor! We just had a Pokémon battle!" Shauna said.

"Marvelous."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Trevor asked.

"I wanted to see how you all were doing on your journeys and explain our findings. We assume the sundial has a connection with the key and mega stones that are used in Mega Evolution. We assume it has something to do with the energy and lights that are expelled off the sundial and stones. We're here to see how the stones react to one another." Sycamore explained.

"Do you have a key stone professor?" Trevor asked. Last he knew the professor was still looking for a key stone and even a mega stone to go along. "Last I checked none of us did either."

The professor smiled and answered, "I do actually. I acquired one quite recently and maybe even learned a few place where some mega stones might be located. I was hoping after my work here to check out those possible places."

"I figured I would find you here professor." A calm voice said.

"Ah, Olympia. Thank you for meeting me here."

"Most welcome." She answered. "Are these your students?"

"Yes. They each are on journeys of their own while helping me find out by mega evolution."

"Excellent. The future is bright with these ones."

"Future? I have heard you're able to look into the future." Sycamore explained.

"Really?!" they gasped.

"I have and recently I have seen the future concerning all of you. A threat to Kalos is approaching and I only hope you trainers are strong enough to handle that threat." Olympia said.

"Threat? Do you know what it is?" Sycamore asked.

"I do not. A great flame will emerge and Pokémon trainers are our hope."

"Whatever it is we'll be ready. Right guys?" Calem said and turned to his friends. They others nodded.

Zack looked up at the woman before them. Apparently some threat was coming to Kalos. She couldn't let that happen and would try anything to stop it. She had friends at home and on her belt she promised to protect. Pokémon might protect their trainers, but that didn't mean she protect them. However, Olympia didn't say this threat would occur today or tomorrow.

"You're gym leader of Anistar aren't you?" Zack asked.

"I am. And you are?" Olympia asked.

"Zack from Snowbelle City and I'm your next challenger. If there is threat coming shouldn't you see if these Pokémon trainers are strong enough?" Zack answered.

"Rao!" Azar roared in agreement having stayed silent during their conversation with the professor. Zack turned to her starter and nodded.

Olympia smiled. She liked this one. She had fire already inside her. Her Pokémon showing nothing less than that as well.

"Indeed you are correct. Tomorrow we shall battle at my gym. I expect you to be prepared for anything." Olympia warned.

"Don't worry." Zack smirked.

"Until tomorrow child. Professor Sycamore I will wait for you at the gym for our further discussion." Olympia said before she floated away.

"Good luck Zack." Serena said.

"Thanks." She answered.

"Thank you for meeting me here and good luck with the rest of your journeys." Sycamore said.

"Thanks professor!" they chorused.

"Well, I suggest that we all head to the Pokémon Center. Our Pokémon need healing." Tierno said.

"I agree." Calem said as they all began to make their way back.

"Zack, may I have a word with you?" Professor Sycamore asked as the others started to walk away heading back to the Pokémon center. He had been meaning to discuss this with her since her last time she was in Lumiose City.

"Sure." Zack said stopping and turning to face him.

"You received the gift I gave you correct?" He asked.

Zack felt her mouth go a dry a second before she nodded and answered, "I did."

"Good. I hoping you would. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

Zack couldn't help think about what the professor told her. She wasn't sure, but it was something to look into. She'd decide later when she had more time on her hands because right now there didn't seem to be enough. As soon as Zack walked into the Pokémon Center she stopped seeing Shauna coming straight for her. Luckily Shauna stopped before slamming into Zack and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to your gym battle tomorrow!" Shauna said.

"You are?"

Someone cleared their voice behind Shauna and Zack looked behind her to see Serena. She eyed the two as she had a hand on her hip.

"We all are." Serena said showing the others behind her. "We want to see you battle without being the ones battling. Also why we're here we might as well cheer you on. Calem and I also need our gym battles as well so we aren't going anywhere."

Zack took in a breath trying not to cry. That was nice of them to do that. They didn't have to do that, but did because they wanted. She knew how to repay them too. She'd be there and when they reached Snowbelle she'd introduce them to her best friends too.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to win!" Zack said confidently.

 **AN: That's the end of Chapter 20?! Oh my! Can't wait until we reach later chapters because they get exciting! Anyway, if you didn't already notice the next chapter is an actual gym battle between Zack and Olympia which I haven't decided will be a double battle or a three/four on three/four. I'll figure it out. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and will Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Here is chapter 21! And as promised it the seventh and unique gym battle! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except young Zakari!**

Chapter 21

Shauna woke up early the next morning. She looked over to the room she was sharing with the other two girls to see Serena still fast asleep, but Zack's bed was empty. Her bag was still here and so were her balls so she couldn't have gone far. Getting out of bed she carefully made her way to the balcony and looked out to see her missing friend. She spotted her friend and remembered why she was around her for not only her gift of friendship.

Shauna admired Zack so much. She was so strong and loved her Pokemon so dearly. They also loved her too. There was much more than that. Zack made every thing better and always brighten up the room or situation. Shauna hoped one day to be as strong as her and find what she wants to do. As she watched Zack run laps around the park area near the center she thought about what said girl wanted. Shauna frown at the thought that she didn't know. Serena and Calem wanted to be champions, Trevor wanted to complete the Pokedex, and Tierno wanted a famous Pokemon dance group. She made a mental note to ask her one day. Hopefully she wouldn't forget.

Zack got back to the room a little after seven and hopped into the shower. She couldn't really sleep last night and woke up early. Unable to fall back asleep she decided she might as well go for a run. She wanted to clear her head before thinking of her strategy which she was doing now. Olympia was known not be a pushover and she needed to be ready for what kind of battle Olympia would choose. After looking into her style Zack noted she like either four on four or double battles. She felt confident her picks depending on the situation.

"Do you think you're ready?" Calem asked as they were walking out of the center.

"I think so. I've considered the moves my Pokemon know and what I know about her. I'm as ready as I'm going to get." Zack replied.

"I know you'll be great!" Shauna said as she ran up beside Zack and latched arms before dragging her off in a run. "Come on, I know you can't wait!"

"Wait for us!" Serena said running after the other girls.

"It would seem the girls are more excited for this gym battle than anyone else." Trevor said.

"Well duh Trevs. Zack's the one battling, Serena loves battles, and Shauna loves anything." Tierno said cheekily smiling.

"Come on. We better catch up before they go in and start without us." Calem said skipping into a sprint. The other two nodded and chased after their friends.

* * *

"Welcome to the gym. I have been awaiting your arrival." Olympia said.

"Thank you for accepting my challenge." Zack said as she bowed to the gym leader.

"I have decided what our gym battle shall be. I saw my defeat at a four on four so I have decided to have a four on four double battle."

"What?!" Everyone said in surprise.

"How does that work?" Shauna asked.

"They'll both start as if having a double battle, but as soon as one of those faints they bring in the third to replace it and so on. This is really going to test how well Zack pairs her Pokemon." Calem explained.

"I wonder if Zack figured this in when she thought about strategy. I wouldn't have." Serena said as she placed her arms on the railing for the spectators above the battle field.

"From what I remember of Zack's Pokemon she had good chances. None of her Pokemon have a weakness to psychic types. However, Olympia won't use all psychic and that's what Zack needs to be prepared for."

"Zack is definately prepared! This battle is going to be awesome! She'll win! Go Zack!" Shauna cheered.

"As said the battle will be a four on four double battle and the battle will be over when one side is no longer able to continue. Also the challenger will be able to substitute Pokemon." the referee explained.

"At least Zack is able to switch out if she makes a bad call." Tierno said.

"I bet Olympia prepares for that." Calem said.

"My first pair will be these Meowstic."

"Meow!" the female and male pair of Meowstic meowed as they were released.

"She'll have a hard time since Olympia is starting with her best pair." a gym spectator said.

"That makes sense those are a good pair. The genders Meowstic work to compliment each other in battle." Calem explained to Shauna who looked rather confused.

"Best pair huh?" Zack questioned. "Fine, I will too. Azar and Echo!"

"Ra!"

"Helio!"

"Let the battle begin!" the referee said raising her arm to start the match.

"Meowstic Light Screen and Dark Pulse!"

"Block it with Flamethrower and use Iron Tail!" Zack countered.

The Light Screen instantly activated and put up a barrier of protection while the female attacked. The Flamethrower countered the Dark Pulse leaving a cloud which Echo speedily entered the cover and struck the Meowstic.

"Direct hit!" Shauna cheered.

"Using special moves is going to be harder." Trevor said sadly. "Prankster allowed Meowstic to go first and decreased the damage."

"Meowstic Psyshock!"

Both Meowstic attacked with Psyshock and heading toward the pair. However, the speed of the attack struck the pair and they shook it off only to glare at the gender duo.

"What strength you have." Olympia commented.

"We'll show you strength. Echo jump on Azar!"

"Lisk!" Echo cried as he jumped and landed on Azar's back.

"Azar charge in toward them!" Zack said.

"Meowstic Shadow Ball! And the other use Charge Beam!"

"Echo Thunder!" Echo then jumped off Azar's back and attacked. The powerful electric type move collided. "Shadow Claw!"

Azar sliced through the ghost type move with his own. He kept going and attacked the female Meowstic with the same move.

"Meow!" she cried taking the damage.

"Meowstic!"

"Meowstic is unable to battle!" the referee said.

"Thank you Meowstic." Olympia said returning the female cat. "Sigilyph go!"

"Let's focus on the other Meowstic. Let's go from two different directions! Azar Shadow Claw and Echo Signal Beam!"

Olympia looked unfazed by her strategy keeping her composure.

"Sigilyph use Gravity! Meowstic Charge Beam!"

Everyone's eyes who didn't see it coming widen. Sigilyph's body glowed before a pulse surged out and everyone else the pressure. As Azar was in mid-attack the gravity occured and Azar when down slamming into the battle field. Azar attempted to flap his wings but nothing. He couldn't move as the Charge Beam struck him. In return Echo's Signal Beam struck Meowstic.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

"But how?" Trevor said.

"She planned that. Azar was her target as he's a threat. He's her strongest and using Charge Beam which is a, super-effective, and b, powers up was really smart. Meowstic taking damage was just the price Olympia was willing to take." Calem said.

"Thank you Azar." Zack said as she returned her starter. "Pax let's go!"

"Syl!" Pax said.

"Echo Thunderbolt on Slowking and Pax use Shadow Ball on Sigilyph."

"Psychic and Charge Beam!"

The Psychic increased the power and speed of the Charge Beam and split the attack into multiple. The electrical surgesshreaded the Shadow Ball and deflected the Thunderbolt before some of the remaining beams struck the two Pokemon.

"Pax use Dazzling Gleam and Echo Iron Tail!"

Pax's body glowed and released a rainbow flurry beams of light that spread across the field blinding everyone striking Olympia's Pokemon. Taking the moment Echo moved in as his tail glowed.

"Mirror Move!"

Sigilyph's body had an aura around it before the aura expelled and transformed into Dazzling Gleam. Echo was now the blinded and struck with the attack. Some of the attacks struck Pax, but weren't as effective.

"Echo!"

"Heliolisk is unable to battle!"

Zack sighed and thanked Echo as she returned him. She figured as much. Pax and Echo weren't the best pair for a double battle. However, she had been waiting. She smirked realizing she had Olympia where she wanted. Many of the moves she used were status moves. That was enough.

"Kaylin go!"

"Klef!" Kaylin cried happily. It was his second gym battle and after his success with Valerie he was excited for another one.

"Hm. Two left. I can't seem to see where this will go!"

"I hope she'll be okay. She's down to her last two and Olympia still has three."

"Meowstic Thunder Wave and Sigilyph Gravity!"

"Uh oh. Not again!" Shauna cried fearfully.

Olympia raised an eyebrow at the fact Zack didn't seem bothered. She smirked. She had been waiting to pin Olympia.

"Kaylin Crafty Shield!"

"Ki!"

Kaylin turned and the keys jiggled as multiple pink shields appeared surrounding her team. The Thunder Wave bounced off and broke apart and downward incoming Gravity bounced back up toward the ceiling.

"That was amazing!" Shauna said.

"Sure was!" Serena said with a shine in her eye. "She played Olympia! Crafty Shield prevents status moves and Klefki's ability is also Prankster allowing him to go first this time!"

"Charge Beam!"

"Moonblast Pax! I think Meowstic been in the battle too long. Kaylin Foul Play!"

Kaylin moved in and spun around before knocking itself into Meowstic. Meowstic was knocked back and landed harshly on the battle field.

"Meowstic is unable to battle!"

"Yay!" Shauna said jumping up and down.

"Hm. Interesting. Well played child. Slowking go!"

"King."

"Sigilyph Swagger on Slowking and Slowking Aqua Tail!"

"Why would she do that?" Tierno asked.

"Own Tempo. Slowking's ability must be. It prevents confusion and thus only gets the stat boost."

The aqua tail slammed agaisnt the two and knocked them off their feet. Moments later they each shook off the water.

"Kaylin Crafty Shield!"

"Not taking a chance Olympia may turn that tactic on her."

"Slowking Power Gem and Sigilyph Psychic!" The Power Gem rained down on the two like a meteor shower. Zack gritted her teeth only being able to watch her Pokemon take damage. "You've prevented me from status move so I move to the offense. How will you respond?"

"Pax grab onto Kaylin!"

"Ve!" Pax cried as she wrapped her feelers around the steel and fairy type. She brought the Pokemon down to her level and close to her body. She wasn't sure what her trainer was up to, but she trusted her to make a plan.

"Now charge in!"

Pax then charged toward the oposing Pokemon.

"You may try. Sigilyph use Swagger on Slowking and Slowking Water Pulse!"

"Kaylin up!"

"Ki!"

Kaylin then lifted his body up and Pax went with him. Despite being smaller than her he wasn't a pushover and able to lift her weight. They both avoided the attacks and were airborne.

"Now fling yourselves and use Foul Play and Dazzling Gleam!" Spinning his body he flung himself and Pax like a bola with precision so that they would each attack a specific target. "Now Pax Shadow Ball!"

Using Dazzling Gleam as cover neither Pokemon could prepare not to mention taken back by the outlandish strategy. Klefki slammed itself in Slowking with Foul Play which in turn got boost thanks to the earlier raise in attack power while Pax hit Sigilyph with a close range Shadow Ball. Sigilyph fell out of the sky hitting the field while Slowking fell over. Pax and Kaylin bounced off their targets and separated landing back in front of their trainer.

"No. Are you alright?" Olympia asked her Pokemon. As she got a better look she gasped. It wasn't possible. Never before had she lost with this kind of battle as she looked upon her fallen Pokemon.

"Slowking and Sigilyph are unable to battle! The winner is Sylveon and Klefki thus the winner of the match is the challenger!"

Everyone in the gym there for Zack cheered including said trainer and her Pokemon. Zack ran up to her Pokemon and hugged Pax as she extended an arm to invite Kaylin who accepted it happily.

"I'm so proud of you. Thank you for trusting me."

"Sylve!"

"Ki!"

By that time her friends had ran down from the spectators area and to their winning friend. They all congradulated her and patted on the back.

"That was amazing Zack!" Shauna said.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without my team."

"You're too modest. That was really good." Trevor said.

"I tried to stop my defeat by changing the battle, but apparently my defeat was inevitable. Congratulations young lady, I present you with this, the Psychic Badge." Olympia said as she levitated the badge to the winning trainer.

"Thank you." Zack said accepting it. Seven down, one to go. She smiled at the thought of where she would be getting her final badge.

* * *

The gym leader walked in from the bitter cold from a day of heated battles. Battling trainers every day kept him going and the cold never bothered him anyway. However, at the end of the day it was good to come home to a warm home. He was about to sit down when a beeping noise was heard across the room. He recognized the sound as the phone.

"Hello?" he asked and the screen lit up with a familiar face.

"Hi Wulfric!" Zack said.

"Zakari!" Wulfric said in surprise. "Why do I have the pleasure of this call?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming into town soon and you better be ready to accept my challenge." Zack said showing him that she earned seven badges.

Wulfric let out a hearty laugh and answered, "Don't worry. We've been waiting for this ever since the day you left to start your journey."

"And so have I." Zack answered.

* * *

"What do you mean neither are challenging the gym yet?!" Shauna said in shock at Serena's and Calem's claims.

"I want to train some more." Serena said.

"Me too. After seeing Olympia's battle style I need to prepare myself for whatever might happen. Not that Zack didn't handle herself extremely well, but I will not be walking in blind."

"Geez, thanks." Zack said under her breath as she rolled her. Might as well tell her she won because of a fluke and good timing.

"I don't want to hold any of you up so go ahead with your journeys. Zack, I know you're probably wanting to get to Snowbelle City as soon as possible." Calem said.

"You're right. It will be nice to go home." Zack agreed.

"Right so then after Calem and I beat Olympia we'll all meet there and we can battle each like proper trainers." Serena said. She admitted she looked over Zack as a trainer like she did with her friends being well, her friends. She wanted to be independent when starting her journey and after seeing Zack in action today in a serious battle with everyone behind her made her realized they could learn from each other. She admired her strength and wanted to test herself.

"I too would like to battle trainer to trainer with each of you." Calem agreed to Serena's request. He never found the moment to challenge Zack to a proper battle just between the two of them. She was surely a strong trainer and he wanted to test himself against those before thinking about the Pokemon League.

"You're on." Zack said as shook her friends' hands. By the second she couldn't wait until she got home. So much was waiting for her.

* * *

"Lady Olympia, what's the matter?" a girl training under her asked. Olympia had been quiet since losing the match against the girl. Normally she accepts her lost gracefully so it wouldn't make sense for her to be sulking. Olympia's hair moved and her cape flared. Her voice than rang through the gym.

"I have seen a new future. A future of peace that will cover Kalos brought forth by those six trainers, but at what price must they make? Unanswered questions and loss." Olympia said as she stared out into space and hoped that her prediction would be incorrrect. She hated this because deep down, she wasn't ever wrong.

 **AN: That's chapter 21! Wow! We've come quite far and getting into the exciting parts that I personally have been waiting for which you'll have to wait until 23. Stay tuned for that and a hint about the next chapter is that it fills in a blank! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the gym battle and will come back for next one. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! See you next chapter!**


End file.
